


The man of Mirkwood

by villainelffangirl



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Course Language, Death, F/M, Love Triangle, some lesbianism, violance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 36
Words: 52,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainelffangirl/pseuds/villainelffangirl
Summary: you the reader go camping with some coworkers in the infamous Mirkwood forest. A place rumored to be haunted. People go in but they don't come out.





	1. Chapter 1

I looked down at my checklist on the bench in front of me. Just one last thing to pack, I thought to myself smiling. I grabbed my small duffel bag and filled with cans of different types of soup. This weekend my co workers and I were headed out into the woods for our offices annual work camping trip. I was so excited. I had not been working at the office for long, so I wasn't sure if my co workers liked me or were just being nice because they had to. This was my chance to really make some friends. I was both shocked and happy when Sam, the head of our department, invited me personally. Sam was a tall, handsome man. He had bright green eyes and shaggy brown hair. He was so dreamy. I wanted to get to know him better. Unfortunately I never got the chance to talk to him about anything other then work related topics.  
I was told that every year the employees in our department went to a different woods or trailer park and spend the week doing things like hiking, fishing, kayaking etc depending on where we go. I wasn't sure where we would end up so I prepared for every outcome. Whatever I didn't need I would just keep in my car. I volunteered to use my car to carpool us to the camp site.

I loaded my camping equipment into the trunk of my (Fav/car colour) car. As I sat in my car I turned on my new (fav/band) playlist and drove towards the office parking lot. I pulled up besides Sam's black SUV and turned off my engine.  
I climbed out of my car and grabbed my checklist. As I walked over to the meeting area I noticed that only a small handful of my coworkers were present. Sam was going through his own checklist marking things off.

"Hi guys", I said cheerfully greeting everyone. "Where is everyone?" I asked when I noticed that only four of us were here. Laura, Jake, Sam and I.

"They aren't coming", Laura said bluntly. Laura was a short blond women in the twenties. All makeup and high heels. Useally the last person you would think would want to go camping. But today she was in jeans , hiking boots and a green plaid shirt.

"It's because the woods we are camping in are supposed to be haunted", said Jake. He was sort of the office clown. Always friendly and ready with a joke or two. Jake was tall, lanky redhead with glasses. "People go in and never come out OOOoooohhhhhhhhHHHHH", he laughted playfully waving his hands in front of Laura's face. Laura playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Quit it moron", she laughed.

"Jake those are just rumours and urban legends", informed Sam.

"Where are we camping?" I asked as I handed my completed check list to Sam to look over.

"Didn't you get the email I sent out?" I shook my head.

"My internet has been playing up", I replied.

"Okay then. Mirkwood forest", Sam replied. "I figured it would be a good area. Barely anyone goes in there so we will basically have the whole woods to ourselves. That being said, seeing as there are only four of us we will only be needing to take my SUV", Sam said looking over my check list. "Jake, Laura help (Y/N) get her stuff and pack it into the back of my car". We did as we were told and climbed into Sam's SUV.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After an hour of driving we finally made it to the edge of Mirkwood forest. We parked the SUV in a small clearing.  
We grabbed our supplies and hiked up a narrow stone path through the woods until we came to a small clearing. Sam and I setup the two tents as Laura and Jake built a fire and set up four camp chairs up around them. Once the tents were up I placed both mine and Laura's stuff into the tent I bought with me.

"Hey (Y/N). Could you go and collect some firewood? Jake only really got enough to start the fire but not keeping it going", Sam asked, using his classic grin. 

"Sure", I said smiling, hoping the darkness helped to hide the fact that I was blushing.

I walked out of the clearing deeper into the woods. As I gathered up small branches I hummed an old folk song and soon I was singing. 

"far over the misty mountains cold.  
To dungeons deep and caverns old" I sang, my arms started to get too full. "We must away, ere break of day.  
To seek our pale enchanted gold". As I bent down to collect more wood I found an arrow lying on the forest floor. I picked up the arrow to admire the craftsmanship.

As I made my way back to the camp grounds I heard my co workers talking.

"Oh my god. (Y/N) is so annoying", I heard a female voice say.

"I know right", said a male voice.

"Who wears (F/C) to work" Everyone laughed.

"Why did you invite me if you didn't want me here!" I screamed,storming up to my coworkers, throwing the firewood onto the ground beneath me. 

"because you own a four person tent", Laura answered sarcastically as she attempted to open one of the cans of soup I had bought with us.

"That and HR informed me that I had to invite the whole department", Sam snidely added. "Even the weird new girl". Those words cut like a knife. 

"You know what", I stormed over to Laura and snatched the can out of her hand. "Come morning I am leaving. And I will be taking everything I bought with me back", I grabbed my food pack and through it into my tent. "Have fun squeezing into your two person tent", I spat throwing Laura's pack at her, causing her to fall back into her chair.

"What a bitch", I heard Sam say as I climbed into my sleeping bag and placed my headphones over my ears and listened to (fav/song) in order to drown out my horrible co workers.


	2. Chapter 2

I cringed as sunlight shone through a small rip in the tents wall and onto my eyes. I expected to hear my coworkers, but it was strangely quiet. I quickly changed into a fresh set of cloths and exited the tent. As I stepped out of the tent I noticed that the campsite was a complete mess. The fire was snuffed out and the firewood and supplies were scattered everywhere. But what scared me the most, the thing that struck fear into my very soul was Jake. He was lying on the ground amongst the scattered debris, dead, an arrow sticking out of his chest. Laura and Sam were no where to be found. I ran to Jake's side and shook him hard, praying that he was just unconscious.

"Sam! Laura! Anybody! Help me!" I screamed out at the top of my lungs. Tears steaming down my cheeks. I was so scared. With shaking hands I reached out and pulled the arrow out from Jake's chest and inspected it. To my surprise it was nearly identical to the one I had found the night before. 

After a while I mustered up the courage to leave the campsite. I knew that it was no use waiting for who ever killed Jake to return to come back.  
I grabbed my back pack, placing a handful of muesli bars inside and headed out of the camp site. I followed the path we took the day before. Something did not feel right.  
For some reason I felt that the path was leading me deeper and deeper into the woods.   
At one point I turned back around to try and make it back to the camp site thinking I had taken the wrong path. But as I tried to make my way back I stumbled upon a stream, cutting through the path that had not been there before.

"Whats going on?" I whispered to myself as I turned around to notice that the path had changed once again. Instead of following the path I decided to follow the current of the stream.  
I hiked along the stream for hours watching it get wider and the water more rapid. Soon the stream had become a ragging river. The sun was starting to set over the trees. It wasn't long until I came to the edge of a short waterfall falling over a rock cliff. As I looked over the edge I saw Laura lying at the base of the cliff, her head and face covered in blood.

"Laura!" I called out to her as I scaled down the side of the cliff. As I made it close to the base of the cliff I could see Laura start to stir.

"(Y/N)......?" She croaked out as she tried to lift her head. I jumped off the remaining rocks and ran to her side. 

"Don't try to talk", I ordered, pulling my first aid kit out of my pack. Using water from my canteen I cleaned and bandaged the wound across her forehead. I helped her sit-up against a large rock as I handed her the canteen. She drank greedily as I inspected her body for any other injuries.

"What the hell happened last night?" I asked when I found another wound on the side of her leg. "Who killed Jake and where is Sam?" 

"I don't know", she replied whining in pain as I cleaned and bandaged the wound on her leg. "After you went into your tent we stayed up late discussing..... things".

"Me?" I asked.

"Yeah", she looked away from me, ashamed. "Jake got up to grab a round of drinks from the esky when something shot an arrow at him from the darkness and killed him", Laura shook as she took another sip from the canteen. "Sam grabbed me by the arm and yelled at me to run. I just kept running. Sam and I must have gotten separated at some point. It was so dark I didn't see the cliff until it was too late. Next thing I know I heard you calling my name". Laura broke down crying. I sat beside her, wrapping my arms around her, attempting to calm her down. 

"We have to get out of here", I said as I got up, helping Laura to her feet. I draped Laura's arm over my shoulders and helped her walk beside me along the river.

"I told Sam that coming here was a bad idea", Laura sobbed. "How did you survive last night?"

"Who ever attacked last night must have thought that the tents were empty", I replied. "It's getting dark. We need to find some sort of shelter", I sat Laura down on a fallen log. I scouted ahead a few meters into the woods. I found a large boulder surrounded by large fallen tree branches.I gavered the branches and stacked them against the boulder into a makeshift shelter and covered the ground beneath them in leaves.

"I made us a temporary shelter for the night. We will need to huddle together for warmth. A fire might let the people who attacked know where we are", I informed Laura as I made my way back towards her. She wrapped her arms around me for balance.

"Do you have any food?" She asked as I lead her towards our shelter.

"I wanted to keep my pack as light as possible so I only grabbed a few muesli bars", I replied as I helped her into the shelter."I don't know how long we will be here so we will need to ration them". I said, reaching into my bag and pulled two out. "Yogurt or chocolate covered?". She smiled and pointed to the (Y/Least/F) one. I handed her the bar. I handed her the bar. I crawled into the shelter besides her. We ate in silence as the woods outside turned pitch black.

"(Y/N), I heard Laura whisper.

"Yeah", I replied.

"I'm so sorry about everything I said about you", she sobbed wrapping her arms around me for warmth. I wrapped my arms around her.

"It's okay. I forgive you", I replied. We remained quiet for the rest of the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning I woke up to find Laura missing. Panicked I jumped up and ran from the shelter.

"Laura!" I screamed, turning in circles trying to find her.

"(Y/N)! I'm over here!" I heard Laura yell. I ran towards her voice to find her squatting by the river, filling the canteen. She stood turning back towards me. "My leg is feeling so much better", she smiled as we walked towards each other. 

"You had me worried sick", I laughed as she handed me the canteen. I took a large sip. "Come on let's get out of this hell hole", I replied as we headed back towards the shelter for my pack. "Do you think Sam made it out okay?" I asked.

"He is an experienced camper. I wouldn't be surprised if he already made it back to town and has a search party looking for us", Laura replied. We walked together in silence for hours.

"Why are we following the river?" Laura asked. "We had past like five trails already?"

"I don't understand how but they just kept changing". 

"What do you mean?"

"I took one path but when I doubled back it was all wrong. It took me farer away from the camp until it came to the river. It wasn't there before".

"Weird", Laura replied, eyeing the woods suspiciously. 

"It almost feels like magic", I explained.

"Can't be. Magic isn't real", Laura said as we came across an old collapsed remains of a cold bridge.

"It might have been real. A long time ago" I said as I eyed the craftsmanship of the bridge. "I wonder how old it is?" I asked to myself.

Out of nowhere we heard a a series of whooshing sounds. Arrows flew through the air hitting the bridge around us.  
"Run!" I screamed, grabbing Laura by the hand. We ran along the river side as more and more arrows flew past us. Laura shrieked and fell to the ground, pulling me down with her. I climbed to my feet and turned towards Laura. I screamed as I saw her lifeless body beside me. Three arrows were sticking out of her back.

"I'm sorry", I cried out as I got up and ran, leaving her behind. I shrieked out in pain as an arrow pierced my shoulder. I started to stagger as my body started to tire. I kept running as fast as my legs would allow. I knew that there was only one possible escape. An escape that could just as easily end my life. My only hope was that the rivers rapids would help me get away from my attackers.  
As I leapt into the rapid water another arrow pierced deep into my shoulder bellow the first. My blood stained the water around me.   
My body was thrown hard around the river smacking me hard against the rocks in the river. My lungs slowly filling with water. As my body slowly descended into darkness, I felt a pair of strong hands grab me under my arms and pulled me from the river,


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on. Wake up!" I heard a voice yell. A pair of warm lips pressed against mine, breathing air into my lungs. I coughed and spluttered. Water making its way out of my lungs. My back and shoulder aching terribly. I opened my eyes and saw Sam leaning over me. His hands covered in blood.

"Thank god you are alive", he said. "I didn't think you were going to make it. You lost so much blood". I tried to sit up but my body felt like it was on fire. "Don't try and sit up. I removed the arrows but I don't know the full extent of your injuries". I nodded weakly. I watched as Sam removed his shirt exposing his well defined abs and chest. After tearing the shirt into strips. He cleaned and bandaged my bleeding shoulder. I groaned loudly in pain.

I struggled to remain conscious as Sam lifted me up from the ground, bridal style and carried me through the woods.  
I nuzzled against his hard warm chest listening to the sound of his heartbeat. From time to time I would lookup at Sam's blank emotionless face.  
After a while of walking, Sam laid me down into a soft patch of grass.

"I will be back soon", he said as he started to walk away. "Just going to get some wood for a fire. I doubt you will survive the night without one to keep us warm".

As I lay there I heard the sound of leaves and twigs snapping under foot. I opened my eyes expecting to see Sam returning with the firewood. But I was mistaken. There, standing above me was a man with long blond hair. He looked down at me with piercing blue eyes. He stood tall in shinning armour and silver robes. A small silver crown resting on his head. A long sword in his hand.  
I tried to call out to Sam, but all that came out was a weak cry. The man stared at me intensely as he started to circle me like a shark circled his prey.

"You were lucky to outrun my hunters", he spoke in a deep smooth voice. "I wasn't sure if jumping into the river was really clever or extremely stupid". He stopped in front of me, getting down on one knee to kneel besides me. As he got closer I noticed his ears were pointed like some sort of fairy or elf. My body shook from both the cold and fear. The man reached hiss gloved hand out pushing my wet (H/C) hair off of my face. I whimpered as the cold steal of his gloves grazed my cheek.

"Hey!" I heard Sam yell. I looked and saw Sam throw the firewood he had collected to the ground and charge towards the blond man beside me.  
"Get the fuck away from her!" The blond man stood and quickly swung his sword as Sam got even closer. Within seconds the blond man had plunged his sword into Sam's chest, pulled it out and sliced off Sam's head clean off. The severed head landed besides his lifeless body and rolled until his face was turned in my direction.

I cried out in fear as I tried desperately to gain enough strength to try and crawl away. Before I could even move more then an inch the man had grabbed me by my waist and thrown me over his shoulder. I tried to scream but no sound would come out. The man carried me through the woods, my cries turning into a soft whimper.  
I closed my eyes tight hoping this was all a dream.

"Monster", I whimpered in defeat. The man stopped and dropped me to the ground, causing me to cry out louder. The man placed his boot on my good shoulder, forcing me to lay on my back, pinning me to the cold ground.

"I, a monster? He asked lifting one of this thick eyebrows. "I have seen monsters far worse then I", he took his boot off of me and grabbed me by my torn shirt forcing me to my feet. The man slammed me hard against a tree. "I know true monsters. I have thought armies of both goblins and orc's. I have seen dragons lay waist to great cities", he sneered digging his gloved fingers into my arms, his voice laced with rage. "I have faced the great serpents of the North". As he spoke his face transformed. Once was handsome was horribly scarred, one of his eyes turned grey as if blind. I shrieked in fear, trying desperately to push him away. "I am no monster!" He yelled, punching me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me, silencing my screams. The man caught me in his arms, his face turning back to normal. "If anything your people are closer to monsters then I".

"My king", I heard a new voice say. "We have found no trace of any other humans in the woods".

"Do one last search of the woods. I want to be fully certain that this is the last of the vermin", he said gesturing to me.

"My lord. What about that one?" Another voice asked. I managed to lookup to see four other pointed eared people kneeling around us, all armed with bows and arrows.

"I will take this one back to the castle. I want to question it in private". The others nodded and ran off into the woods. The king pushed me back up against the tree, eyeing me once more. He held me in place with one hand as he used the other to rip what was left of my shirt off of my body. Quickly, he turned me around, pressing my face against the tree. The man grabbed my wrists and using my shirt, tied them behind my back. The king grabbed me once again and through me back onto his shoulder.  
He walked in silence. With every noise I made he struck me hard across my rear, forcing me to remain as quiet as possible.

"It is amazing how close you and the other female came to finding the entrance to the city", he said stopping. The king took me off his shoulder placing me on the ground in front of him. I looked around to take in my surroundings. I was back at the ruined bridge. The blond man turned away from me to face the bridge. He raised his hands, a green light shone from his finger tips. The thick trees on the other side of the river started to part, revealing a large doorway in a faded blue stone wall surrounded by decorative pillars. Rocks from the river started to float up out of the water, rebuilding the bridge. As the king was distracted I turned and tried to run back into the woods. I didn't make it far before my legs gave out beneath me. My body was far too weak to go on. I heard an annoyed sigh as the king made his way towards me.

"Stupid human", he muttered. I screamed out when I felt his hand grab a chunk of my hair and pulled, dragging me over the bridge. The king barely looked phased as he dragged me through the gates and into his city. Inside were trees far taller then I could have ever imagined. Each with homes and stores built into the trunks and around the bases between the roots. Many of his people stopped what they were doing to stare, whispering among themselves. My vision blurred as I slowly started to drift off. I felt my body hit each and every step of a long stone staircase as I was pulled up. I heard voices coming closer as my hair was released, dropping me onto the cold stone floor beneath me. Darkness consuming me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I awoke my body still ached. As I opened my eyes I saw that I was lying on a stone bench in a small cell. My shoulder covered in fresh bandages. Feeling that most of my strength had returned, I stood and made my way to the bars of the cell. As I peered through the bars I saw that the cells were built into the walls of what looked like a cave going down lower and lower. I gasped and backed away from the bars. So many cells. How many more people have they had locked away here? I asked myself. I walked back towards my 'bed' and lay back down. I looked down at myself and was relieved to see that I was still in my jeans and bra. I lay there staring up at the stone ceiling of my cell. The cracks in the ceiling started to form strange images in my head. Some looked like mountains while others looked like trees and rivers. I started to wonder if what I was looking at weren't cracks but remains of old images that had faded over time.  
I quickly sat up and covered myself with a old ragged sheet as I heard voices and footsteps coming closer. As the voices got closer I could hear them speaking an unknown language. A guard opened my cell and marched right up to me, grabbing me roughly by my good arm and forced me to stand.

"Come", he said bluntly as he dragged me from my cell, dragging me past another guard through multiple hallways until I was bought to wide open cavern. We walked over a boardwalk carved from the ancient roots of a giant tree. Once at the end of the boardwalk we entered the throne room. The walls, much like the dungeons looked like they were carved from a cave. Large decorative pillars stood tall around us holding up the high ceilings. Beneath us stone tiles decorated the floor. The guard dragged me over one final bridge, up a final step and through me to floor, forcing me to my knees, at the bottom of a set of stairs leading up towards the throne where the king sat. I looked up at the murderous brute. He sat on his thrown wearing silver robes and an orange cloak draping over the arm of the throne.

"You may leave", you may leave", the king said to the guard looking down at me, unmoving. His gaze burning into me.

"Yes lord Thraduil", the guard said before bowing his head and leaving.

"Tell me human, what is your name?" He asked finally breaking the silence.

"(Y/N) Oakenshield sir", I answered. His eyes widened in surprise. At what I do not know.

"Why am I here?" I asked nervously.

"You are here because I wanted you here", he answered bluntly.

"But why. You had everyone else I came here with murdered. Why did you bring me here!" I almost yelled at him.

"Silence!" He yelled.

"Please I just want to go home", I begged, whimpering. "I have a family back home", tears started falling from my eyes; "They will come looking for me. I don't want them getting hurt". I pleaded.

"I had a family to once. I have moved on from their deaths. As will yours", he replied coldly. His cruel gaze always looking down at me like I was nothing but dirt to him.

"Is there any way I can convince you to let me go?" I asked wiping my tears away.

"There is nothing you could say or do to change my mind, vermin" Thranduil said leaning back in his thrown.

"Why am I even here?" He did not answer. "Please my lord, I promised if I leave I will never come back. Hell I will even tell people that there is a bear or even a monster in the woods, if it would keep people out", I begged getting off my knees to stand before him, desperately trying to reason with him.

"You truly are naive", he scoffed. "Humans come here all the time to see if they can get a glimpse of some sort of supernatural being. A rumour of a monster would just encourage more of you to come". No matter what I said there was no way he would let me go. But I had to try something even if it meant debasing myself in front of him.

"Please my lord. There must be some way I can convince you to let me go?" I asked, straightening my back and pressing my chest out. I decided to do the one idea I had left. One I thought I would never have to do. I had no idea what he was thinking. His expression barely changing. I made my way up the stairs to the top of his throne as seductively as I could. I have never tried seducing a man before. All I knew about seduction was from the old romantic novels I used to read.  
I climbed into his lap, straddling his legs, running my hands over the fine fabric covering his chest. I pushed my hips closer to his crotch and lightly ground my hips against him. I nervously placed my lips against his and lightly kissed him. His lips felt so soft. I whimpered in pain as he grabbed a chunk of my hair, pulling my head back hard.

"You act like a clumsy whore, yet you kiss like a scared nervous maiden", he growled. I felt his free arm wrap around me pushing me closer. "which one are you?" He asked forcing my hips harder against his hardening bulged. "honestly I don't care". Thranduil released my hair, lifting me from his lap. Within seconds he had me draped over the arm of his throne. He grabbed my pants and ripped them from my body, exposing my (S/C) legs, leaving me in just my bra and underwear. He violently pushed my legs apart and pushed my underwear off to the side. I looked over my shoulder to see him remove his rings before striking one of my ass cheeks hard, causing me to cry out in shock. I felt the tips of his fingers explore my womanhood. I felt his fingers lightly rub my clitoris, causing me to moan. His fingers soon made it to my opening, slowly pushing in. 

"How interesting", he said lightly stroking me. "You have never been touched down here have you (Y/N)". I shook my head no. I heard a dark chuckle before smacking me once again. I heard the russeling of fabric. Soon I felt the large head of his rod press against my opening as he grabbed onto my hips tightly. Without any warning Thranduil plunged his rod deep into my core, causing me to scream loudly. He started thrusting slowly at first, allowing for me to adjust to his size. I cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. His grip on my hips tightened as his thrusts started to become more powerful and violent. His pounding was relentless. I shrieked out as I organised for the very first time. My body lay limp over the arm of the throne. The king continued to thrust in and out. He showed no sign of stopping any time soon.  
I felt his arms wrap around my body, pulling me hard against his chest. His pace started to slow. He yelled out as he spilled his seed inside of me. He pulled me into his lap as he sat back down into his lap.

"Was that convincing enough?" I asked nervously, smiling up at him. The king glared down at me. He pushed me off his lap, throwing me to the ground in front of him.

"Actually no you haven't. What you just showed me is that you are nothing but a manipulative whore who will spread her legs just to get whatever she wants", he said cruelly as he stood over me, tucking his rod back into his pants. As I tried to stand the king pushed me with his boot, forcing me to fall down the stairs. He bent down to grab my discarded jeans.   
"Put these back on", he yelled, throwing them down at me. As I slipped them on Thranduil called for a guard. "Take this filth back to her cell", he ordered as he sat back down on his throne. The guard grabbed me by my arm once more and dragged me back to my ell.

Once the guard left I broke down crying, throwing myself onto my bed. I felt so dirty and used. Not knowing how I was going to escape I cried myself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat alone in my cell for days. The only "Human" contact I had was guards who only came around to hand me food and water as well as to change my bandages. Without fresh cloths and access to a bath I was starting to smell.

I heard the familiar sound of footsteps as the guard who delivered my food come down to my cell. He gave me a disgusted look as he placed my food just inside of the bars. It was nothing to special. Just a simple vegetable soup and a small roll of bread. As he turned to leave I jumped up from my bed and ran towards the bars.

"Wait!" I yelled out to him. The guard groaned and turned back towards me.

"What do you want human", he spat as he returned to my cell.

"Can I have a bowl of water? I wish to clean myself", I asked timidly.

"I will see what I can do", he turned and left leaving me alone once again.

When I could no longer hear him I picked up a rock off of the ground and continued to carve patterns into the walls. I started my drawings the second night I was here. By now the wall was mostly covered in images of tress, mountains and all sorts of mythical creatures. Growing up my parents told me stories of monsters and magic. stories passed down from generation to generation of my family for as long as anyone an remember. Before I came here I didn't think any of them were real. As I drew I remembered a story my Father told me of two of our 'ancestors', Thorin Oakenshield and a man only known to us as Bard. One was a prince and the other was a ferry man. They joined forces to defeat a dragon to reclaim their lands and become kings. I drew the two men fighting side by side against a dragon.

I jumped in shock, dropping the rock, as the door to my cell was opened by a new guard. The guard grabbed me by the arm and dragged me from my cell.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as I was roughly dragged through the halls. The guard did not answer me. I struggled to keep up with him as he dragged me until we came to a large door. The guard opened the door and pushed me inside. The room was filled with a thick steam coming from a large natural hot spring in the centre of the room. Half of the spring was invisible due to the steam.

"You have been given permission to bathe", the guard pointed to a boulder at the side of the spring. On it was a small stack of towels. "Use those when you are done". He soon turned and left.

I stripped off the remains of my cloths and lowered myself into the hot water and washed the dirt off my body. I scooped up handfuls of water and washed down my body, being careful to avoid wetting my bandages. The water wasn't too deep and around the edges were boulders strategically placed there to be used as seats under the water. I sat on one of the boulders and rested in the water. I had my eyes closed as I relaxed in the water. I opened my eyes ,quickly, when I heard something disturb the water. I squinted my eyes trying to see through the thick fog. Thranduil walked out of the fog slowly through the water. He stood tall, the water coming up just above his hips. His defined chest, abs and arms exposed to me. I gasped covering my chest sinking my body lower into the water. The king slowly approached me, wading through the water.  
I sunk even deeper into the water as he stood before me. Thranduil reached down and lightly touched my cheek with his finger tips before moving his hand under my chin forcing me to look up at him.

"You clean up well", he said as he inspected my face.

"Th thank you", I stuttered trying to avert my gaze.

"why do you act shy now all of the sudden?" He asked letting go of my face. My throat felt tight. I could not answer. The king turned, walking to the edge of the hot spring. Thranduil stepped out of the water, the mist moving around him as if he commanded it. As he walked towards the stone wall the mist moved to show a set of shelves filled with different brightly coloured vials. The king reached towards a vial of (F/C) liquid and turned back towards the spring. He stepped back into the water and made his way back towards me.  
"Stand", he ordered pulling the cork from its vial. I did as I was told, my arms still covering my chest. Thranduil grabbed my face, gently, and held the vial to my lips. "Drink". I drank the liquid, the taste of (F/Fruit) filled my mouth. The king poured the whole vial into my mouth. Thranduil kept looking down at me like he was waiting for something to happen. I could feel something start to change inside of me. My body felt hot and it was not because of the water. Thranduil stroked his fingertips lightly over my shoulders and down my arms. My skin was extremely sensitive. Every touch was ecstasy. He pushed my arms away from my chest exposing my body to him. His strong hands explored my body.

"What have you done to me?", gasped as one of his hands lightly cupped my breast. Thranduil smirked down towards me. 

"I have merely given you a mild aphrodisiac", i gasped louder when his other hand cupped my womanhood. His hand on my breast moved behind my back, holding me up as his fingers slid in and out of me. I grabbed onto his toned shoulders, holding myself up as his fingers plunged deeper inside me in the water. I cried out when Thranduil pulled his fingers out of me then grabbed me by my hips and pushed me to the side of the hot spring. He lifted me up out of the water and lay me on the stone ground. I watched as he pushed my thighs open and lined his manhood up with my opening. Before I could protest he plunged his rod deep inside of me and started to thrust. I lay there moaning as thranduil used my body for his own pleasure. He held my thighs in a tight grip as he continued to thrust into me. Water splashed against the stone.  
As I started to reach my peak, Thranduil pulled out of me. I cried out, the aphrodisiac forcing me to want more. I was pulled back into the water. Thranduil sat me on his lap, making me straddle him. He held my hips, forcing me to impale myself on his rod. My body acted on its own and before I knew it I was thrusting my hips up and down along his rod while my arms wrapped themselves around his neck for support. My cries of pleasure filled the room as wave after wave of pleasure hit my body. Thranduil grabbed my hips forcing him manhood all the way inside of me as he came hard. I collapsed against his chest panting loudly. Slowly my mind started to clear as the drug he gave me finally started to wear off. I tried to push myself away from the king but he held me tightly in place, his manhood still inside me.

"Barsted!" I screamed as I tried even harder to push myself off of him. I swear I heard him let out a small laugh. My struggles to get away halted as he pulled his rod out to the tip then slammed hard back into me. I gasped, feeling like the wind had been knocked out of me. He continued to thrust up into me. Thranduil held my body close to his in an iron grip, his lips pressed hard against mine silencing my protests. I soon gave in and wrapped my legs tightly around him, enjoying each ounce of pleasure he was giving me. The water splashed the sides of the hot spring as I started thrusting my own hips against his. As we both reached our climax, the king pushed me off his lap and into the water. The hot water stung my eyes while I was under the water. I quickly stood up out of the water coughing and spluttering. 

"Clean yourself", he said as he climbed out of the hot spring and grabbed a towel off the boulder. He turned to look at me coldly as he dried his self off before turning towards my discarded cloths. "I will send someone with a change of cloths and fresh bandages". Thranduil wrapped the towel loosely around his waist and left.   
I knew then and there the true reason I was spared in the woods.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to PeriwinkleFalls whose last comment helped me decide what was going to happen in this chapter.
> 
> full discloser I haven't seen the battle of the five armies from start to finish yet so I am going by the clips I watched on youtube

"You must be (Y/N)", I heard a soft voice say. I turned and saw a tallish woman standing in the doorway. "The king has assigned me to help you", she said placing a small bundle of beige cloth on the boulder besides the towels. I wrapped an arm around my chest and shielded my crotch with the other as I got out of the water. "Oh come now. You have nothing I haven't seen before in the mirror", she said pushing my arms out of her way. The woman grabbed a towel from the top of the pile and started to thoroughly dry my body down. I squeaked when she roughly rubbed the towel against my crotch.

"I can do that myself", I protested trying to take the towel off her.

"Not with that shoulder you can't". As she finished crying me she removed my old, wet bandages and replaced them with clean ones.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Depends on what it is", she replied, forcing a plain beige dress over my head.

"What are you people? Why are all your ears pointed? You cant be human, can you?" I asked. The maid glared at me.

"Well for starters we aren't human. We are elves", she answered, rubbing a towel through my hair, drying it. "If you have any more questions you can ask the king next time he calls for you. We have been instructed not to talk to you unless it is absolutely necessary". Once she was satisfied she grabbed my arm and lead me from the bathing chamber. As we made it back to my cell we noticed it was not empty. King Thranduil was standing in the centre of the room, eyeing my drawings.

"My lord", the maid said,curtsying.

"Nimway, leave", Thranduil ordered.

"Yes my lord", the maid ,Nimway, said as she curtsied once more and left.

"I don't mean to be rude but why are you in my cell?" I asked.

"The guards told me about your little hobby so I wanted to see it for myself", he replied. "Interesting images. Do they tell a story?" He asked turning to face me. I nodded as I entered my cell.

"They are just fairy tales, nothing more".

"Tell me", he ordered taking a seat on my bench, patting the spot besides him.

"Well you see the two men fighting the dragon", I pointed to the drawing. "They were two warriors. One a prince and the other a ferry man. Together they fought a dragon and saved the kingdoms in one go. My dad said we that we were descended from them but I didn't think any of it was actually true".

"Tell me the full story" 

"Well it all started when a dragon attacked one of my 'ancestors' kingdom when he was young, chasing the surviving inhabitants out of their lands. When the prince grew up he and a his companions set out on a quest to rid their land of the dragon and reclaim their kingdom. On their way they met a gnome thief named Bilbo who offered to help them in their quest. They travelled for many nights until they had to cross through the kingdom of the Vain King. The king captured the whole group except for the gnome who used a magical necklace to turn invisible . The vain king offered to let them go but only if they gave him half of the treasures in the princes kingdom. My ancestor refused and the group was thrown into the vain kings dungeons. While they were locked away Bilbo crept into the dungeons and freed the travellers by stuffing them into barrels and dropped them into a rapid river one by one. When the group made it out of the kingdom they met a ferry man who was also a skilled fighter from a poor village just outside the ruins of the princes old kingdom. The prince saw the mans potential and offered him enough riches to help his village rebuild and thrive once more. The man accepted and together they killed the dragon. The two men became alleys and together their kingdoms grew side by side until the day they became one", I smiled as I finished my story. "It is believed my home town is built on the remains of those two kingdoms".

"That is not how it happened", he said as he looked at the image of the two men fighting the dragon. "They did not fight the dragon with swords and only Bard, with the help of his son, killed the dragon. All Thorin and his companions did was chase it out of its cave", I sat there shocked as I did not tell him the men's names. "And Bilbo was no thief. He was also not a gnome. He was a hobbit".

"What are you talking about. They are fairytales, myths and legends. They didn't really happen".

"They did. I was there", Thranduil stood up and walked closer to the drawings. "There was once a city called Dale. Neighbouring them was the Dwarf kingdom of Erebor, ruled by the king Thrall, grandfather of Thorin. Your Ancestors. The kingdom was built deep into the mountains. The dwarfs were skilled minors and craftsmen. Their kingdom was rich with gold and gems they mined from their walls. They dug deeper and deeper into the mountains until they found the heart of the mountain. The Arkenstone. The king believed that the stone meant that his family was destined to rule. We used to be alleys until the day that they betrayed me", his voiced darkened.

"What did he do?"

"They stole from me. Before my wife's death I sent them the gems made of pure star light to be made into a necklace for my beloved. When I came to collect they refused to return what was rightfully mine. When the dragon came I could not risk the lives of my people by fighting a pointless battle. Thorin accused me of turning my back on his people. When he and his companions tress passed on my land I offered my help in exchange for the return of my gems but he refused. I locked them away for their own safety. You were right about Bilbo helping them to escape but it wasn't a magical necklace but a cursed ring. That is a story for another time. The group fought the dragon in Erebor but all they managed to do was anger the dragon. He attacked Laketown where Bard and his son were waiting. Armed with a black arrow. For the many years the dragon horded the gold his presence corrupted it. The corruption drove Thorin mad. War ensued. But an agreement was made.   
Your ancestral families joined when Thorin's grandson married Bards great granddaughter in order to merge the two kingdoms". Thranduil turned back around to face me. I sat there stunned in silence.  
"I see the Dwarf genes have been mostly bread out of your family", he said as he stepped back towards me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "I think that is for the best".

"Is that why you have me spared? Because you knew about my heritage?" I asked looking up at him.

"I did not know of your family until you told me your last name. But the way you braved those rapids, despite it being suicide, intrigued me. It reminded me a bit of Thorin. He to confused stupidity for bravery". He turned and walked to the door of my cell. 

"Please don't make me stay here", I quickly stood and ran to his side, grabbing him by the arm.

"Let go of me", Thranduil sneered, ripping his arm out of my grip. He shoved me violently back into my cell before he slammed the door shut behind him. I picked myself up off the floor as his footsteps began to disappear up the stairs. I grabbed my rock off the floor and threw it at the cell door, screaming in anger. As the rock hit the side of the cell door, it started to creak open. The cell door had not been shut.


	6. Chapter 6

I grinned to myself as I pushed the cell door open wider and quietly crept up the stairs, leading away from the prison. I knew there had to be a way to escape. If my ancestor could do it then so could I. I thought back to one of the stories from my child hood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the companions were locked away in the cells the gnome Bilbo (I now know was actually a hobbit), used his magical necklace (ring) to turn invisible and snuck into the castle. He crept through the castle, mapping out all the halls and exits, until he came across the wine cellar. He saw that the wine cellar had a trap door in the floor that lead to a river. Bilbo knew exactly what he needed to do. He managed to steal the keys to the dungeon from a drunk, passed out guard and made his way to the dungeons. One by one he freed his friends. He lead them down into the cellar and told them to climb into a bunch of empty wine barrels. Bilbo pulled a leaver that sent the travellers down into the river to their freedoms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I went back down the stairs as quietly as I could. This part of the castle was deserted. The lower I got the dustier the walls ad torch holders became.

When I got to the cellar I noticed that is was basically empty. The wine shelves only had a few bottles left and were covered in a very thick layer of dust. In the middle of the room stood one lonely barrel beside an old looking leaver. I walked closer to inspect the area around the leaver. I knew there had to be a trap door somewhere around here. As I stepped around the leaver the floor boards creaked on one side of it. I looked down at the floor and noticed a distinct rectangular pattern on the ground. I jumped into action. I pushed the lone barrel closer to the leaver of the trap door and climbed inside. I reached out and pulled the leaver. I heard gears move and the ground creak. But the trap door did not budge. While still inside my barrel, I jumped as hard as I could but it still would not budge. But I did not give up. I jumped a few more times until the floor finally collapsed beneath me, sending me down into the icy waters. Instead of just  
being in a rapid river I found myself in a cave that just so happened to have a river flowing through it. I paddled through the water pushing my barrel faster through the water. A light started to appear in the distance. As I got closer to the mouth of the cave the sound of rushing water got even louder. I screamed as my barrel was thrown over the side of a small waterfall. Once again my body was being flung around the sides of a rapid river. At least this time I had a barrel to protect me from the sharp rocks. The more farer down the river I got the faster the rapids became. A stone wall appeared in the distance. With a small drainage hole underneath. On top was a guard dressed in silver robes and armour. I ducked down into my barrel to hide. I prayed he did not see me. My barrel went under the wall and through the drainage hole. I grinned widely as the river carried me through the woods to safety. Some sections on the river were calm while others were violent and dangerous. It was when the river was at its most violent is when everything went wrong.

My barrel was smacked dangerously against the rocks causing it to crack and splinter. Part of me regretted my decision to try and escape. Maybe I would have been safest inside my cell.

With one final thrust of the waves, my barrel was smashed violently against the rocks, shattering with me still inside.


	7. Chapter 7

Beeeeeeeeppppppp............................

Beeeeeeeeppppppp............................

 

My body ached. I could not move. I tried to open my eyes but everything was so bright. The room was so bright. Too bright. The room smelt of a strong disinfectant. I groaned loudly as I tried once more to open my eyes and take in my surroundings. I was in a hospital room. I saw a doctor and nurse talking just outside my door. The nurse glanced in my direction to see that I was awake. She quickly informed the doctor who came rushing into the room.

"Miss Oakenshield. Can you talk? Do you know where you are?" She asked while checking my vitals.

"A hospital", I gasped out weakly. "what happened?", I asked, my mind still foggy.

"You were in some sort of accident. You were found washed up on a river bed just outside of town",I looked down at my body. My legs were covered in bandages while my arm was in a cast. "You have a broken arm, a few broken ribs and a fractured skull".I flinched as she shone a light into my eyes. "There is a chance you may be suffering from some memory loss. Can you tell me anything about what happened to you in Mirkwood forest?" He asked looking at me, concerned.  
I shook my head no. How could I tell her what I went through.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It has been months since I made it out of Mirkwood forest. My wounds and bones have completely healed, but the scars in my shoulder remain. I doubt they will ever truly fade. I was forced to quit my office job not long after I was able to return. It was all just too painful. It just did not feel right being there anymore. No Jake lightening up everyone's moods with a hearty joke. No Laura strutting around the office in her six inch heals. And finally no Sam to motivate and improve workplace moral. But what hurt the most were the stares and whispers. There were some who blamed me for the others disappearing, while others just pitied me. I couldn't take it anymore and left.

The police have asked me so many questions about what happened to me. I lied and told them I couldn't remember a thing. Like who would believe me anyway. If I told people what really happened they would think I had gone mad or chalk it all up to some sort of trauma from the head injury. Sometimes I thought maybe those thoughts were true. What if I had dreamt the whole thing up. What if I had the others just got lost on a hike and I just fell into the river.

After a while of searching for a new job I managed to get a bar tending position in a classy upscale club known as the Peacock club. The customers mostly consisted of out of town businessmen, snooty social lights and the towns richest business owners. Luckily no one I really had any contact with before shit hit the fan.

The night was the same as any other night. Except this night we were a little short on wait staff. I finishing preparing a fruity cocktail and placed it on my tray along with two glasses and a bottle of our top shelf whiskey. The very expensive stuff. I would have to work a whole month to afford a glass of this stuff. The person ordering must have been a very big deal somewhere.  
I grabbed my tray and made my way over to a private room just down the hall. When I got to the door of the room I lifted my hand and gently knocked on the door. The door was quickly opened by Mrs Horten, one of our valued members. Mrs Horten was a fifty something year old woman who tried to look as if she was in her thirties through plastic surgery, a lot of makeup and snug tight fitting short dresses and six inch heals. Tonight she had her horrible red dyed hair up in a prototypical cougar updo. She was the wife of one of the richest men in town. But that didn't stop her from trying to sleep with as many young men as she could.

"What took you so long", she sneered looking down at me. as she grabbed my arm and pulled me into the room, slamming the door behind me. The room consisted of a lounge that covered two corners of the room, a large coffee table in front of it, a sparkling crystal shandlere hung from the ceiling as well as giant doors leading out to a private balcony overlooking the clubs water fountain. On the lounge sat a youngish man in his late twenties to early thirties. He wore an expensive Armani suit, his hair pulled back into a tight ponytail that for some reason covered half of his ears. His eyes were a pale blue.

I placed my tray down on the table in front of him as Mrs Horten walked around me and sat besides the young man, grabbing her fruity drink from the tray , trying to it seductively. I felt like gagging. I opened the bottle of whiskey and poured the brown liquid into the glasses.

"Is there anything else I an get for you or your guest Mrs Horten?" I asked grabbing my now empty tray from the table.

"Yes actually there is. I had a special order of strawberries covered in rich chocolate imported from Sweden, made up especially for our honoured guest", she leaned in close to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, resting her other hand on his lap. "Bring them up as well as a bowl of fresh whipped cream", she tried to sound seductive. I quickly nodded and left the room, hurrying towards the kitchen.

"Excuse me Monsieur Arnette, Mrs Horten would like me to bring her her strawberries". He didn't talk or even bother to look at me and just pointed to the fridge that held all of the kitchens already completed desserts. I grabbed the large plate of strawberries and placed them on my tray and went to grab some whipped vanilla cream from the fridge. I put a large dollop into a bowl and placed it on my tray and went back towards Mrs Horten's room. I knocked and waited. On the other side of the door I heard Mrs Horten giggle.

"Come in", I heard the young man call out. As I opened the door and walked in I saw a clearly tipsy Mrs Horten playing with the buttons of the young mans shirt. I placed the strawberries and cream down on the table and left. This sort of thing happened once every few weeks or so. I heard that Mr Horten wasn't much different I heard.

I returned to my spot at the bar and started to polish the freshly washed glasses, stocking them back on their shelves.

"Mrs Horten got a new toy trapped up there?" My co worker asked, as she shook a martini shaker.

"Yep. Poor thing.At least she has good tastes", I laughed. Charlotte was my closest friend at work. 

"Any luck finding a second job?" She asked, finishing the drinks she was working on.

"Unfortunately no. Most cafes aren't hiring at this time of year", I replied.

"Didn't you work in a large office before. Why not look for work in a place like that too?"

"It wasn't for me", I lied as I grabbed the tray of drinks she made and delivered them to a group of business men in a corner booth. I wasn't ready to tell her the truth quite yet.

I was setting up for the next day as it reached close to closing time.

"Excuse me miss?" I heard a soft smooth familiar voice.I looked up to see Mrs Horten's guest standing on the other side of the bar. His hair was a bit tussled up, his tie was slightly crooked and their was a small lipstick smudge on his collar.

"Is there anything I can help you with....... I am so sorry Sir. I did not get your name?" I asked, trying to hide my blush. He was very handsome after all.

"Legolas Greenleaf", he answered, reaching his hand out for me to shake. I took his hand and shook it. "My parents were hippies". We both had a laugh. "I was wondering if you could call Mrs Horten a taxi. She is a little under the table".

"No I am fine. It takes a lot to get me drunk", he smiled at me before he walked out of the club, taking his keys from the valet and drove off. Something about this man was strangely familiar.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is from third person perspective.

(Days after the readers escape)

 

"My apologies my lord, but there is no sign of the human. We have searched the entire city but there are still no signs of her", said the elven guard as he addressed the king from the bottom of the stairs in front of the kings throne. The king was angry for his prisoner had managed to escape from his dungeons. A prison that had not had another successful escape in centuries.

"And what of the guards searching the woods around the city", the king asked as he angrily twisted his sword into the ground next to his throne.

"They have yet to return", the guards replied.

"My lord!" Shouted another guard as she entered the throne room. "I believe I may have figured out how she managed to escape!" She said excitedly as she ran to stand besides her comrade.

"Well don't just stand there tell me what happened", the king ordered.

"Apon a search I discovered that the dust on the stairs leading down to the old wine cellar had been disturbed. When I got down there the trapdoor loading ramp had been lowered. It is now currently stuck open. I will send someone to get that fixed immediately sir. Anyway she must have escaped by the river", she said standing there all proud of herself.

"Bring me all the guards who were on watch within the time period of the mortals escape!" The king shouted, jumping out of his throne.

"Yes my lord", the two guards said in unison before exiting the throne room.

The king was beyond furious. Not only had his prisoner have the guts to escape but she also had the balls to mock him by using the exact same method her ancestor once used to escape.

"You!" He screamed towards the handmaiden in the corner. "Get me the strongest Ale you can find!" The girl ran from the room as fast as she could, fearing what would happen if she angered him any more. The king descended the stairs and paced around the room. He swore he would strangle the girl if he ever saw her again. He stopped pacing as a group of three elven guards marched into the room. He turned to face them, looking each of them over carefully.

"You are all here because one of you allowed a prisoner to escape. I demand to know who it was", the group stood there silently. "Well?" How is it that none of you saw anything out of the ordinary".

"Well there was something a little odd, my lord", one stepped forward. "An old barrel did float through the drainage hole", he said nervously.

"Did you not think to check to see if it was empty", the king said slightly calmer then expected.

"Well nothing was poking out the top like when those dwarfs escaped", he said. Thranduil stood in front of him and smiled. The king laughed, surprising the other two guards. The guard chuckled along nervously with the king. The kings smile soon faded as he trust his sword into the chest of the pitiful guard. The others stayed as still as they could, fearing the wrath of the king. The king did not like being reminded of his past mistakes.

"Leave", the king sneered towards the remaining guards. "And take that filth with you". The two guards grabbed their fallen comrades body and dragged him out of the room. As they left the handmaiden returned to the chamber carrying a bottle of ale as well as a goblet and snatched the bottle from the girls hands.

"Centuries of hiding has turned my guards soft and careless'", he sneered before drinking the entire bottle in one swig. The king yelled in anger, throwing the bottle across the room, smashing it against a pillar. The handmaiden let out a startled squeak. The king turned and glared at the girl. He stormed back up the stairs to his throne. He sat down angrily. "Come here", he ordered. The girl nervously walked up the stairs towards the angry king. "Kneel", he ordered. The girl did as she was told, being careful not to look directly as the king. The king gently grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her closer to his lap. He then pulled his rod from his pants and pressed it to her lips. She opened her mouth allowing him to thrust inside of her. She slowly bobbed her head up and down along it. The king ran his fingers through the girls hair and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. He pictured young (Y/N). Imagining his lips wrapped around his shaft. His grip on the girls hair tightened. The king pushed her head down roughly, forcing his entire length down her throat. 

"(Y/N)", he whispered as he released down the girls throat. He held her in place for a few seconds before finally releasing her. "Leave". The girl got up quickly and ran from the room. The king sat on his throne. The wheels in his head started to turn. He needed to bring the human back and punish her for her insolence. He sat there smirking. He knew what he needed to do.


	9. Chapter 9

I sat down at the local coffee shop and turned on my laptop. I opened up my search engine and started looking up job opportunities at local businesses.

"Hello I am Sandy. I will be your waitress today", I looked up to see a teenager in a black waiter uniform. "What can I get for you?" She asked using a fake smile.

"I will just have a small (F/Coffie)", I replied. She wrote down my order in order in her pad and walked away. I had sent off a few resumes before the girl came back with my drink. I thanked her and continued my search.

After a while my mind started to wonder. Before I knew it I had googled Mirkwood forest. Articles of missing people going back decades started to pop up. I quickly slammed my lap top shut when the images of my dead co workers appeared on my screen.

"Excuse me. But don't you waitress at the peacock lounge?" I heard a man say. I looked up and saw Legolas Greenleaf. He was standing over me wearing another expensive looking suit, holding a coffee in his hand. 

"Mr Greenleaf. How are you today?" I greated him. He smiled down at me.

"I am well. Do you mind if I join you?" He asked, pulling the chair across from me out from under the table. I smiled and nodded at him. He placed his coffee down in front of me and sat down. "I know this might be a bit forward but I haven't been to Dale for a really long time and I don't quite know my way around much and don't really know anyone. I was wondering if you would like to join me tonight for the opening of a new art gallery. I have donated a few pieces of my private collection". I was a little startled by his request.

"Wouldn't you prefer to take Mrs Horten to show you around?" I asked nervously. He cringed at the idea.

"I got enough of that woman last night to last me the next few hundred years", he laughed."Besides I would much like a beautiful woman like you by my side", I looked away blushing. "So what do you say?" He asked. I felt very flattered. no one as handsome as him has every called me beautiful and meant it before.

"S sure", I studded.

"It's a black tie event. Do you have anything you can wear for it?" I nodded remembering my black shin high dress I kept in the back of my wardrobe for special events. "I will pick you up at your apartment. Around five-ish. I already got your address from your boss at the club". Before I could say anything. He grabbed his coffee and left.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I stood in front of my mirror. My face done up in a light layer of natural makeup. My hair done up in (F/style). My smile soon faded as I saw that the straps did not cover the scars on my shoulder. I ran to my chest of draws and pulled out a light (F/C) shall. I pinned my shall at my front with an old silver amethyst broach my grandmother gave me before she died. I smiled again once I was satisfied with how I looked.

I had never been to a black tie event as a guest before so I was very nervous. As I applied a fine layer of lip gloss there was a knock at my door. I grabbed my black sandals slipping them on as quickly as I could as I ran to the front door. I ripped my door open to see Legolas standing their in a black tux, his long blond hair hang freely over his shoulders.

"You look amazing", he said smiling, looking me up and down.

"Thank you", I blushed. Grabbing my old black clutch. He lead me outside and to a parked town car.

The drive was quiet for a while. I felt so awkward sitting there in a half price dress in such an expensive car next to a rich young bachelor.

"This is a nice car", I said awkwardly trying to break the silence.

"Thank you ",he smiled. "What do you drive?" He asked, clearly to keep it from becoming quiet once again. 

"I used to own a cute little (F/colour) car. But I had to sell it". I answered. The car came to a stop in front of the art museum. Legolas got out of the car and walked around to my side, opening the door for me. He gently took my arm and lead me into the gallery. As we walked through the doors we were spotted by Mr and Mrs Horten.

"Ah Mr Greenleaf. It's so nice to finally meet you", greeted Mr Horten as he and his wife made their way towards us.

Mr Horten was a shortish fat man who hid his bald head under an obvious brown wig. He was very handsome in his youth but it was obvious time had not been very kind.

"Miss Oakenshield", Mrs Horten greeted me. "Nice dress, Kmart?" She asked snark-idly. 

"Oh be nice Jennet", Mr Horten said, looking me up and down. "You look familiar. Where have we met?"

"She's a waitress at the peacock club", Mrs Horten rudely cut in.

"Ah yes. The waitress who makes the best (F/Cocktail)", Mr Horten grinned. I was starting to feel extremely uncomfortable. I glanced towards Legolas to see that he looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Why don't I go find us a server with shampain", Mr Horten said, leaving us alone with his wife. When he was out of view Mrs Horten turned to Legolas and smiled.

"How are you liking Dale", she said pushing between us, placing a hand 'seductively' on his shoulder.

"It is a lot better then last time I was here", he said, grabbing her hand and gently removing it from his shoulder. He chuckled nervously.

"Good to see you are getting along with our newest donor deer", Mr Horten came back, holding a champagne flute, a server standing besides him, carrying a tray of champagne flutes. We all grabbed a glass. Mrs Horten suggestively sipping hers. 

"I am sorry to suddenly run off but I promised Miss Oakenshield I would show her some of the new pieces I and other donors have, well, donated", he smiled leading us away from the married couple.

"Did you invite me so you would have an excuse to avoid them?" I asked as he pulled me into another room.

"In a way", he replied. I chuckled. I held Legolas's hand as we walked through the art gallery together. I looked up as him as he smiled.  
Together we admired many pieces of art. Some modern pieces and some looked to be hundreds of years old.   
Soon we came to a room filled with art from the renaissance period.

"When I was a kid I wanted to be an artist. I was never really good enough tho", I said as we stared at a painting of a lake in a forest. Images of Mirkwood flashed through my mind. "What about you?" I asked looking up at him, moving away from that painting.

"I was never really into art. But I have modelled for a painting or two in the past", we laughed together and moved onto other paintings.

"Oh my god", I gasped as we came across a painting of a man dressed as European aristocrat. The man was the spitting image of Legolas. But I knew it could not be him. The plague under the painting said it was commissioned in 1602 by an unknown artist. 

"A piece from my collection. He was an ancestor of mine", he said pulling me along a little too fast in my opinion. 

"Champagne?" A server in a short pencil skirt approached us. 

"Thank you", Legolas grabbed two glasses and handed one to me. The server looked me up and down. I could tell she was thinking the same thing as other people we walked past that night. What is this girl in the knock off dress doing with such a handsome and rich man.

It wasn't long until Legolas left me alone to go talk with a group of possible art collectors.  
I wondered around the gallery for a while. I was curious to know how many paintings had Mr Greenleaf donated. What did he do for a living? Why haven't I heard of his family before? I found an empty bench facing a somewhat abstract portrait. The image was of a distorted man. It looked like I was looking at a familiar face amongst tree's through partly frosted glass. The plaque beneath it said the portrait was called "The man of Mirkwood". I shuttered at the name.

"I'm sorry I abandoned you for a while", Legolas said as he sat down besides me. "These events are all the same. People always wanting a word or two, usually about investing in their schemes or asking for donations. I can never really just sit back and enjoy the evening", he said, handing me another glass of champagne. I was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol.

"It's alright. At least I can say I was one of the first people to see these artworks here", I said holding my glass up for a toast. He smiled clanking his glass against mine.

"Want to get out of here?" he asked, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Sure!" I said as he grabbed me by the hand. As we weaved through other guests to get to the exit, I noticed Legolas steal a bottle of champagne. We exited the building just as his chauffeur pulled up in the town car.

"Where to sir?" The driver asked in a thick British accent. Legolas smiled before opening the bottle he stole and took a long swig before handing it over to me. I knew the fun was only just about to begin.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

We held our bodies close. Kissing passionately as we made our way into my apartment. Legolas pressed me against the wall as I reached for his belt to unbuckle it. Legolas pushed off his suit jacket and through it behind him. The jacket landing on the back on my lounge. I felt his hands reach behind me, pulling down the zipper of my dress. He pushed my sleeves down my shoulders , my dress falling around my ankles.

"bedroom?" He asked as I started undoing the buttons of his shirt. I grabbed him by the hand and lead him to the bedroom. I jumped onto the bed and seductively slipped off my underwear. Legolas smirked at me as he pulled his tie off and through off his dress shirt. I laughed as he dived on top of me. He unclipped my bra and pulled it off my body before he slipped off his trousers. Taking his briefs off with them. I gasped as Legolas pushed my legs apart and slowly slipped inside of me. His thrusts started slow and gentle. Almost tenderly. His pace slowly started to speed up with every thrust.  
I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist as he thrust into me wildly. Legolas lent down over my body, planting kisses along my throat. I wrapped my arms around his body holding him close. I screamed in pleasure as he bit down into my shoulder lightly. Together we cried out as we came at the same time. Legolas collapsed on top of me before rolling off of me to lie besides me. As we lay there panting I ran my fingers through his long golden hair. And that is when I saw it. As I pushed aside a single lock of hair I saw that his ear was pointed.

"You! Your one of them! He sent you didn't he!" I shrieked jumping out of the bed.

"Who are you talking about?" he asked confused, jumping out of the bed, as I started slapping him.

"Get out!" I grabbed his cloths off the floor throwing them at him piece by piece.


	10. Chapter 10

"(Y/N) please open the door",I heard Legolas called out from the other side of my apartments door.

"No! Stay away from my! Tell your leader I haven't told a soul about what happened in the woods. I kept my mouth shut just like I promised!" I shrieked. 

"What are you talking about?" He yelled back. He almost sounded convincing. I wasn't surprised that none of my cared about what was happening just outside their doors.

"Just leave!" I cried. He didn't say anything more. I listened at the door as he gave up and left. I was so scared knowing that Thranduil now knew where I was. I needed to find a way to keep him away.

 

Legolas POV

 

I tried to confront (Y/N) at her place of work but she hasn't been there for days. When I asked around I was told she was sick with gastro.  
I sat at my desk and turned on my computer.   
Throughout the centuries I have lived among humans, I have seen their technology advance so much. Out of all of humanities greatest inventions the internet would have to be among my favourites. All of humanities knowledge available at the tips of my fingers.   
I needed to know why (Y/N) freaked out after we had such a good night together. She seemed like such a normal well adjusted young woman. The only thing out of the ordinary about her were the scars on her shoulder. But don't all humans have sort of scar or blemish? No one at the peacock club knew anything about her from before she started working there other then the fact that she was very secretive and that the Oakenshield family was one of the oldest families to live in the city. How far back most did not know. But I did. She barely looked anything like a dwarf. For all I know she might even be related to the dwarf Oakenshields.

I clicked on the internet icon and googled her name. What struck me as odd was that for a woman of her age she had no social media accounts. Not even a facebook page. As I scrolled down, ignoring all links to other people of the same name, I noticed a link to a local news article. I clicked it and as the page loaded I read the title. 

"Woman Surfaces As Rest of Camping Group Remains Lost"

Under the heading was a photo of miss Oakenshield in a hospital bed covered in bandages and bruises. I read though the article.

"(Y/N) Oakenshield was found washed up on the river bank of the Laketown market place. She was taken to Our Lady of Heart hospital for treatment.

Once regaining consciousness she claimed she did not remember how she ended up in the river or what happened to her co workers Sam Smith, Laura Jones, and Jake Walker, who went on the camping trip with her.

Police and search parties have scoured the areas around Mirkwood but all that was found was Sam Smiths car, abandoned on the edge of the woods.

So far we have no news on what happened to the rest of the camping group". 

The article went on. It linked to other articles about the forest and other missing campers, even the 'funeral dates' for the missing campers. Laura's parents buried an empty coffin. It's amazing what humans do to have a small dose of closer.

I realised then and there what must have happened. She was captured by my father and somehow managed to convince him to let her go. There was no way she would have been able to escape on her own. That would explain why she freaked out about my ears. He must have had her friends killed in front of her. But why spare her? People who have trespassed in in Mirkwood have begged and pleaded my father to spare them for hundreds of years before I left. What was so special about (Y/N). What did she do to earn her freedom?

 

Readers POV

 

I haven't been to work in a few days. I didn't want to run into Mr Greenleaf s I called my manager and told him that I had a terrible case of gastro. I figured it would be convincing enough excuse.   
I have spent the last few days searching the internet on ways to ward off elves. Most websites mostly just focused on fairies and goblins so I assumed they would work on elves as well.

I had replaced the doorknobs and latches on my windows and doors to those of pure iron, while hanging horseshoes and and bells on every door. For extra protection I hung up multiple wind-chimes in every room. The website said that faeries hates the sound of bells.  
I was in the kitchen unloading multiple large bags of pure rock salt when I heard a knock at the door. I crept to my linen closet to grab the pure iron fire poker I bought from a local antique store, and crept quietly to the door.

"Who is it," I called out, holding the poker like a bat.

"It's your father. Open up", my dad yelled from the other side of the door. I opened the door to see my father standing there, an old wooden box in his hands. He gave me the same worried smile he has been giving me since I first got out of hospitable. 

"Hi dad", I greeted, stepping out of the way to let him in, placing the poker in my umbrella stand. "What are you doing here?" I asked as he sat down on my arm chair, placing the box in front of him.

"I have something to give you", he said as I sat down on the lounge facing him.   
"(Y/N), it's time I pass something onto you that has been in our family since the days of our great ancestor Thrall", he pushed the box onto the centre of my coffee table. "I know you think of the tales I tell you as just stories", he lifted the lid of the box. Inside was a giant shinning gemstone. "But they are all true. This is the Arkenstone. It has been handed down from generation to generation of our family, and now it is yours to protect". I sat there utterly speechless.

(Skip this section if you don't have siblins)

"Why are you giving this to me?" I asked. "What about (sibling/s name/s)". 

"Because you are the responsible one. You are the only one your grandfather and I could trust with it", he replied. "(sibling name) was a it jealous when I told him/her".

(Continue on) 

Flattered I reached forwards and grabbed the stone from it's box. It shone as if it had a light of its own. I turned the stone in my hands.

"It's amazing. The stories you told me didn't do it justice", I said mesmerised by the shine. "Dad there's something I need to tell you", I said, placing the stone back into its box.

"What is it?" He started to look at me nervously. 

"I knew since I got back from camping that the stories are all true, I said on the verge of breaking down. "I've met him", I said, bursting into tears.

"Who did you meet?" He asked, moving over to my side on the lounge.

"The vain king. He is still alive and living with his people in Mirkwood forest. They are the ones killing every one who goes in there". My father wrapped his arms around me, stroking my back. "He killed Sam in front of me. He cut off his head!" I cried.

"There there", he said as he tried to sooth me. "You must have hit your head pretty hard. The vain king would have died a very very long time ago", he tried to reason with me. "You have gone through a very serious trauma. It makes sense that your brain would fill in the blanks or replace memories with fake ones". He didn't believe me. "Listen", he pulled away from me so he could pull his wallet out of his back pocket. "I knew something like this would happen so I looked up the name of a great psychiatrist", he pulled a business card from his wallet and handed it to me. "Give him a call".

"I know what happened to me was real", I said placing the card beside the box.

"It may have felt that way. But believe me, with the right help you might remember what really happened. Look I have to go. It's date night and you know how your mother gets when I am late",he kissed me on the top of my head and walked towards the door. "What's with the horse shoes and bells?" He asked puzzeled.

"To keep the vain king out", I answered looking down.

"Oh (Y/N), I will call you tomorrow. Okay? You seen fine but you clearly aren't", he opened the door and left without a proper goodbye.

I knew as soon as I told somebody what happened they would think I was crazy. I thought he would be the last person to think that of me. But the Arkenstone was proof I was telling the truth. The Arkenstone, a thing of legend. And now it was mine to protect.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third person POV

A hooded figure emerged from the shadows of the trees of Mirkwood forest. The woods were unusually quiet tonight. Just the way the man liked it. The man stepped out onto the sleek black road in front of him. His head tilted slightly as an unfamiliar sound came closer. The man turned to see a pair of bright burning lights getting closer and closer as the noise got even louder. The man unsheathed his sword as the strange creature came to a screeching halt in front of him. Through the blinding lights he saw that the lights were attached to a strange metal box. A man and a woman sat inside of it. The man got out of the side of the strange box, slamming the door behind him. The hooded figure quickly sheathed his weapon.

"Hey are you okay", the man said as he approached the hooded figure. "Did you get lost on your way home from a renaissance fair or something", the man asked eyeing the mans strange black robes. The woman soon exited the machine and ran to stand beside her mate.

"Do you need a lift back into town?" The woman asked.

"Do you know how to work that machine?" The hooded figure asked the woman.

"Yeah it's my car. Are you okay?" She asked, stepping closer to the man. 

"oh I am fine", the hooded figure grabbed the woman by the arm and pulled her to his side. 

"Hey what the fuck man!" The man shouted. He went to attack the hooded figure. Before he even made it a step the hooded man pulled a small knife from his belt and through it into the mans chest. Piercing his heart. The woman shrieked as she was dragged towards the vehicle. The hooded man opened the side of the car the woman came out of, pushing her inside. He then walked to the other side and got in.

"Take me to the nearest town or city", he ordered, pressing a blade against the woman's throat.

"Please don't hurt me", she cried as she started the engine.

"Do as you are told", he ordered. The woman nodded. The hooded man umped in shock as the machine roared to life and started to move. The two travelled in silence for nearly an hour until the lights of a city appeared in the distance. The machine drove past a large lit up sign. "Welcome to the City of Dale", the sign read. The man smirked. He could not believe that after all this time Dale was still a thriving city.

"Take me to your home", he ordered. The woman drove to the edge of the city. The vehicle turned into a dimly lit street lined with houses of all shapes and sizes. The woman turned the vehicle to a house with a set of large doors on the side. She reached down to a set of strange looking keys. The man pressed his knife harder as a warning. "I need my keys so I can open my garage doors". The man pulled the knife away. The woman grabbed a strange black object hanging from her keys. She pressed a button and the doors of the garage started to rise. The woman drove into the garage, closing the door behind her. As soon as the engine shut off the man exited the vehicle and pulled the woman out with him. He grabbed her by the hair and forced her to unlock her home for him.

"Does anyone else live here?" He asked throwing her onto the near by lounge.

"No sir. It was just me and my fiance", she whimpered out. "please don't hurt me", she begged.

"You will stay alive as long as you do as I say. Misbehaviour will result in punishment. First off where are your sleeping quarters?"

"W why?" The girl stuttered.

"I need a place to rest while I complete my mission", he replied looking through the girls belongings. 

"Up the stairs and to the left we have a guest bedroom".

"Good", he grabbed the girls arm and dragged her up the stairs. "Which room is yours?" The girl would not answer. He back handed her across the face. "Answer me!" She pointed to a room not far from them. He dragged her inside and through her onto the bed.

"Please don't hurt me", she cried as he ripped open her draws. He grabbed a handful of scarfs and returned to her side. Using her scarfs, he tied her wrists to the posts of her bed and gagged her with another.

"I don't trust you not to try anything while I sleep", he pulled the blanket up from under her and through them over her body. "Sleep. Tomorrow we have work to do". He turned and left the girl alone in her room. He could hear her quiet whimpers through the walls. The man entered the guest room and lay down on the bed. Tomorrow he will track down the human known as (Y/N) and deliver her back to Mirkwood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next morning the man approached the tied up woman as she slept. Her sleep was disturbed as he slapped her hard across the face, causing the woman screamed into her gag. As she opened her eyes she saw that her capture was will in his black cloak from the day before. His face was kept hidden from the hood, leaving only his long blond hair visible. The man untied her from the bed and removed the gag.

"Get up", he ordered. His voice void of emotion. The woman nodded and did as she was told. "What is your name?" He asked as he forced the girl to follow him out of her bedroom.

"Charlotte", the girl answered. He dragged her into her living room and pushed her back onto the lounge.

"Charlotte. pretty name", he said barely caring as he paced in front of her. "I require your assistance. I promise to release you once my mission is complete".

"What do you need me to do?" She asked, shaking in fear.

"I have been sent to track down and capture an escaped prisoner. Help me find a woman named (Y/N) Oakenshield". The woman's eyes widened in shock. She knew (Y/N) and worked with her. Charlotte did not want to lead this monster to her friend.

"What if I am unable to help you?" She asked nervously. The man pulled his knife from the inside pocket of his suit.

"Then you will be of no use to me and I will just despose of you right here and now", the man stood in front of the girl, running the knife a long her cheek Charlotte let out a quiet whimper.

"I know (Y/N) Oakenshield".


	12. Chapter 12

Legolas POV

 

I was seated in a lounge facing the bar at the Peacock club. My thoughts were filled with (Y/N). I was hoping she would show up for work tonight. My thoughts were quickly interrupted when Mr and Mrs Horten approached me.

"Mr Greenleaf, I am so glad I was able to catch you", he said excitedly as he sat down on the couch adjacent to me. His wife sitting besides him. "We are hosting a large charity ball auction and we were wondering if you were willing to donate another piece of your art collection?"

"We would be most appreciative", Mrs Horten added as she lent forwards, exposing the tops of her clearly artificial breasts to me. She looked well for her age. But that was all surgery and makeup. I wondered how much of the real her was left. I was clearly not interested.

"Of course I would love to donate an artwork. May I asked what are your raising money for?" I asked, signalling a waitress.

"It's to raise money for the survivors of natural disasters. The usual", Mrs Horten said sounding bored of the subject.

"A very good cause", Mr Horten said excitedly. "Honey can you take Mr Greenleaf to my privately rented office so we can sort everything out?" 

"Sure thing my love", she said before kissing her husband on the lips. Mrs Horten grabbed me by my hand and lead me through the club until we came to Mr Hortens office. The club had rooms like this set up so that many of their members could work outside the home while also enjoy a drink.

"Why don't you have a seat on the couch", she said closing the door behind her. As I sat down she dimmed the lights and made her way towards me. "You know. My husband won't be up here for a while", she lightly stroked my shoulder while she sat right up close to me. She was nearly on my lap. She grabbed my tie and lent in close. "Why don't we have a little fun while we wait", she whispered in my ear. I grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her away as soon as I felt her teeth lightly graze my earlobe.  
"What is your problem", she snapped as I got up from the lounge. "It's that slut waitress isn't it? You know she is nothing more then a filthy gold digger!" Her voice was shrill. Worse then nails on a chalk board.

"No! It's because you are a MARRIED woman. Why do you constantly feel the need to grope at me. It's revolting. Besides (Y/N) is twice the woman you could ever be", I said, on the verge of yelling.

"Yeah I am married. But have you seen my husband. He looks like Danny Devitoes shorter uglier brother fucked a troll doll!" With that the door flung wide open. Mr Horten stood their glaring at his wife. If looks could kill she would be dead. His face was red and stuck in a scowl.

"Jennet. How could you", he sneered. "Mr Greenleaf I apologies for my, soon to be ex wifes, behaviour", he did not take his eyes off Mrs Horten. "She won't be a problem for you any more". Mrs Horten looked down, ashamed, and ran from the room.

"I am so sorry about what has happened", he fully entered the room. "How long has she been harassing you?" He asked as he walked to his desk.

"Since the first night I met her", I pulled the chair from the other side of the desk and sat down. "I did not encourage it I swear".

"I know that. I have heard rumours that she has attempted to seduce many young bachelors. Hell I even heard people talk about me. I didn't think they were true tho. I just thought they were just idle gossip from jalousie bored housewives", his face soon turning from mad to miserable. "I honestly thought we were happy". 

I sat with Mr Horten in his office for hours. We discussed many things, from the fund raiser to the comings and goings of Dale.

"Rumour has it that a group of local archaeologist are planning on doing a dig up in the Misty Erobor mountains", Mr Horten said as he sipped at his bourbon. "If they can get the funding". 

"Why the mountains?" I asked.

"Well. There is a local legend that built deep inside of the mountains is a lost city filled with unimaginable treasures from a people long since extinct. The Dwarf city of Erobor. Some say many people in the city are descended from the inhabitants of the mountain. Might explain why the men in my family are so short and hairy", he drunkenly laughed. "But imagine a city of gold right under our noses".

I guess Erobor can't stay hidden forever.

 

Reader POV

 

My dad called last night. He asked if I had booked myself an appointment with the psychiatrist. I told him that I was busy and didn't have the time. I hated lying to my parents but it had to be done. I just couldn't handle going to a psychiatrist. They will tell me I'm crazy and recommend having me locked up in a mental asylum.

I had spent the day going through the phone book calling every cafe, restaurant and shop in my part of the city to see if any of them had job openings. I knew as long as Legolas and other possible elves lurked in the city I would have to keep changing were I worked. Soon I would have to find another home too. My mum did offer to let me move back into my old room but I couldn't put my family in danger.

Finding a phone book was no easy task. I had to go to all my neighbours to see if any of them even owned a phone book. Lucy, the old woman who lives down stairs had one.

It was just after sunset and I had just finished talking to yet another potential employer when a loud knock was heard at my door. I was getting really tired of flinching every time I had a visitor.

"Open up (Y/N)! I know you are in there!" Mrs Horten drunkenly slurred, banging her fists against the door. I ran to the door to let her in. As I opened the door she pushed her way in, slamming the door behind her. Her glare was intense, her hair was falling from her trademark up do in chunks as her smudged makeup ran down her cheeks.  
"Listen up you little slut", Mrs Horten sneered as she pushed herself into my apartment and shoved me against the wall. "Legolas is mine and I will not be out done and replaced by some cheap little brat", she screamed into my face. I tried to push her off me. She was strong for a woman her age. She grabbed me by the shoulders and through me to the floor. As I hit the floor she grabbed a lamp I had sitting on the side table by the lounge, ripping the cord from the wall. "Without you in the picture Mr Greenleaf will see that we are meant to be together". I crawled back as fast as I could as she charged towards me. She jumped onto me and held the lamp up high, readying herself to smash it into my head. I looked up at her as I attempted to push her away once again. That's when I noticed her face turned from rage to pain. She gasped loudly, her eyes glazing over.I finally managed to shove her off of me. I screamed and crawled back when I saw the blade sticking out of her back. The handle was sleek and brown while the blade was covered in markings I had seen only once before. I looked up from Mrs Horten's body. Before me stood a tall man wearing a black hooded cloak. The hood covered most of his face. His blond hair peaked from the sides. The man placed his boot against Mrs Hortens back as he knelt down and pulled the knife from her back. While he was distracted I got up and grabbed my lamp from the floor. I smashed it hard against his head. I quickly snatched the wooden box from my coffee table and ran into my room as fast as I could, slamming the door behind me. The man kicked open my door as I reached for the hand held bell I kept on my bedside table. As he approached me I shook it violently. The man yelled in pain as the bell rang in his ears. I pushed past him and ran out of my apartment. I ran through the hall and down the stairs. Bursting through the entrance of my building and out into the street. I could hear the hooded mans footsteps as he chased me, not far behind. A familiar silver Suzuki screeched to a stop in front of me.

"Get in!" Screamed Charlotte from the drivers seat. I opened the passenger side door and dived in. Before I even had a chance to put my seat belt on she was already speeding down the street.   
"I'm so so so so so so so sorry", she cried as she continued to weave violently through the traffic."Its my fault. He made me do it. I'm Sorry!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait. I have been going through some personal stuff so I haven't really been in the mood to write. Sorry if this chapter isn't the best. I am scared I may have rushed it a little.

"What are you apologising for?" I screamed, clutching the Arkenstone's box close to my chest. "Who was that guy?!" 

"I don't know who he is. All I know is that he killed James and has been holding me hostage for a couple of days", she turned into a dimly lit street and into the parking lot of an old rundown motel. "We can't go home, he knows where we both live so this is the safest place for us to be", she pulled into a parking spot, turned off the engine and jumped out. I sat in the car as she ran towards the office. She came out a few minutes later, a set of keys in her hand. Charlotte pressed a button on her keys as I jumped out of the care and ran to her side. We made our way to a room on the second floor. As we entered the room, the smell of bleach and disinfectant filled the air. The walls were covered in a red and brown stripped wallpaper, the carpet was course, thick and black, small bedside tables besides them. The sheets were scratchy and forest green. As I placed my box downon one of the beds as Charolotte locked the door and shut the curtains.

"Why was that guy holding you hostage and why was he in my apartment? What was he after?" I asked trying desperately to keep my cool. She sighed and walked over to the other bed and sat across from me.

"It was all wrong place and time. Jame's and I were driving home from his parents place the other night when we nearly ran him down on the road outside of Mirkwood. When we offered him a ride into town he killed James and forced me to drive him to our home. He said he needed a place to hide out until he completed his mission", tears were falling from her eyes. I got up from my bed and sat beside her, wrapping my arms around her.

"What was his mission?" I asked. 

"To find you", my blood turned cold. "He made me take him to your home. I'm sorry. He said he was going to kill me if I didn't help him", I held her close as she broke down, sobbing loudly. "Please forgive me!" She cried.  
We sat together for a while as I helped to calm her down. As it got later into the night Charlotte told me to sleep so she could take the first watch. Even tho the bed was ward and the sheets stiff and scratchy, I managed to fall into a deep sleep

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night I dreamt I was walking through a green meadow filled with wild flowers. I looked down to see I was in a short white sundress. The grass was soft against my feet. I smiled and spun on the spot. As I twirled a hand gently grabbed hold of mine, forcing me to stop. There in front of me stood Legolas, shirtless and wearing a pair of white trousers. His hair softly blowing in the wind. His expression was of the soft kind man I knew from the gallery. He lifted his hand to stroke my cheek before pulling me into a tender kiss. I wrapped my arms around him, running my fingers through his golden locks. Moaning deeply into the kiss. He lifted me into the air and spun us around. I pulled away from the kiss. As I gazed into deep his eyes his face began to transform. His features started to morph until he turned into Thranduil. I shrieked loudly, trying desperately to try and pull away. Thranduil held he tightly close to his body, stopping me from escaping.

"I will find you", he said as his face transformed once again.The left side of his face became scarred and monstrous like the time I first met him in the woods. "Your disobedience will not go unpunished. You belong to me". 

As I pulled away from him once again he through me into the long grass. Black robes started to form around him until he looked like the hooded figure from my apartment. I crawled, backing away from him as fast as I could. The ground beneath me started to feel wet and warm. I looked down at my hands to find them covered in blood. I quickly turned around. Behind me was a pile of human bodies. Among the pile were my murdered co workers, James and Mrs Horten, along with many I did not recognise. I felt the hooded man as he knelt down behind me. 

"Come back". I felt him graze his finger tips across me cheek.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sprung up out of the bed, panting loudly. I looked around in a panic, searching the room for any other signs of life. Charlotte was over by the window peaking through the curtains. Sunlight poking through the curtains. When she heard that I was awake she turned to look at me.

"(Y/N), are you alright?" She asked making her way over to my bed.

"Yeah just a bad dream", I reassured her. She nodded and sat there looking at me weirdly. "Is everything okay? Have you been up alnight?" I asked.

"Why was that man after you? Does it have something to do with your time in Mirkwood?"

"I believe so", I replied climbing out of the bed.

"What happened in there?" she asked.

We sat there with her for a while as I told her about the camping trip, how the others were murdered, how I was captured and how I managed to escape using stories from my childhood. I made sure to leave out the parts where Thranduil and I slept together. I was scared of what she would think of me.

"I find that very hard to believe. Elves. Magic. All nonsense. Tell me the truth", she said bitterly. Glaring at me. I understood clearly why she was mad. I would think I was lying too.

"I can prove it to you", I grabbed my wooden box and opened it, showing her the Arkenstone. "Do you believe me now". The light from the stone shone, lighting up her face. 

"It can't be", she whispered. "Is that what I think it is?" She asked shocked. "The Arkenstone is just supposed to be part of our local folklore. Just like the fairy's in the woods, or the dragon that lived in the mountains", she started rambling on. "It can't all be real, can it?"

"It's all true", I said placing the stone back into the box before closing the lid. "You need to believe me. I think the man was sent to get me by Thranduil. I have no doubt that he is furious that I left. He even had the balls to send Mr Greenleaf to seduce me. Probably a way to trick me into going back with him".

"Wait! Hold up! Mr Greenleaf is an Elf?" She asked shocked. I nodded placing the Arkenstone back into its box.

"I found out the night of the art gallery fund raiser. He had his hair covering the points of his ears".

"Shit. He seemed so nice. Are you sure he was sent to bring you back. He doesn't seem like a terrible person?"

"He has to be. Why else would a man like him even look at a woman like me". The room went quiet. We sat there for a while, neither one of us willing to break the tension. I could tell she had more questions that she knew I did not want to answer.

All of the sudden a buzzing sound came from Charlotte's pocket. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her sleek black phone. 

"Why do you still have that on you?" I asked as she answered her phone and placed it to her ear.

"Hello?" she said into the phone nervously.

"Hello Charlotte", I heard a faint voice say through the speaker. Her face turned deathly pale. I grabbed the phone off her and put it on loud speaker. "That was a naughty trick you played back at (Y/N)'s home". I think it is for your best interest that you bring her back to your home before I find you first and end not only your life but the lives of everyone you care about. I can do it. It hasn't taken me long to figure out your dead beloveds communication box", I could hear the smugness in his voice.

"You have until midnight tonight to hand Miss Oakenshield over to me or..." the sound of a mobiles keyboard clicked. "You're sister Natasha dies first". The man hung up the phone. Charlotte started to shake and cry. She dropped the phone and collapsed onto the bed.

"Charlotte listen to me!" I grabbed her firmly by the shoulders, forcing her to look up at me. "No one else needs to die for me. Give me your car keys. I will drive to your home and give myself up". I reached into her pocket, grabbing her keys.

"No", she sobbed, trying to take the keys off of me.

"Listen I will be fine", I tried to sound brave as possible. "I survived him once I will survive him again. Tell my parents I love them", I grabbed the Arkenstone's box and handed it to her. "Make sure this gets back to them. It would be an insult to let this fall into elvish hands".

I walked out of the hotel room, leaving Charlotte alone and crying in the room.  
Her cries grew quieter the closer to the parking lot I got. I unlocked her car and drove through the city. Even tho the sun shone brightly in the sky all I could see was grey.  
I never thought I would willingly go back to the place I saw innocent people die. The place I promised myself I would never go back too.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heres a little advice for if you have writers block. Reread the previous chapters of your story. It helped me so much with this chapter and the uncompleted next one. Enjoy.

Legolas POV

I could no longer sit around and wait for (Y/N) to come back to work. It was clear she would not be coming back. I left the Peacock Club after finally managing to get Mr Horten into a taxi to go home. With the way that man drinks, there is no doubt that he is part dwarf. He sort of reminded me of Gimli. God I miss that guy.  
My driver pulled the town car up to the curb in front of me. I jumped into the back as quickly as I could.

"Take me to Miss Oakenshield's apartment", I instructed my driver. I pulled m phone out to try and call her one more time before I got to her appartment. Not surprisingly she did not answer my call. 

"Charles", I called out to my driver.

"Yes sir", he said as he lowered the privacy screen.

"Would it be okay if I borrow your work phone to make a all", I asked putting my phone back into my chest pocket.

"Of course sir", he replied, reaching his hand behind him with his phone in hand. I grabbed the phone and dialled (Y/N)'s number. I hoped that by using a different number. I hoped that by using a different number she might actually answer.

"Hello this is (Y/N) Oakenshield. I cannot come to the phone right now. Please leave a message and I will try to get back to you as soon as possible". 

I tried calling back a couple of times but still she did not answer. I was starting to worry. In my experience it is very unusual for someone who is searching for a job to ignore so many phone calls. My gut was telling me that something was very wrong. The car stopped outside of (Y/N)'s apartment. I climbed out of the car. The hair on the back of my neck stood up. Something wasn't right. There was something evil here. I could sense it. I looked up towards her apartments windows. Her lights were out, but I could have sworn I saw someone moving about her apartment.

I ran into the building and climbed up the stairs to (Y/N)'s apartment. As I got closer to the everything in my body was telling me to run. The building was deathly quiet as I made my way down the hall and to her door. As I gently knocked on the door it creaked open. I pushed the door open wider and was met with a dark room. My brain screaming at me to turn back. The air was thick with the coppery smell of blood. As fast as I could I fumbled in the dark looking for the light switch. As light filled the room I was revealed to see the body of Mrs Horten, and not (Y/N), lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood besides a shattered lamp. I knelt down and grabbed her arm. Judging by how cold she was she has been dead only for a couple of hours. What was she doing here and where was (Y/N). There was no way she could have done this. It was obvious by the mess that Mrs Horten had attacked (Y/N) and was her self attacked from behind by a third party. I got up from Mrs Horten's body and searched the apartment for any signs of Miss Oakenshield. As I made my way towards her bedroom I saw a dark figure in the corner of my eye. I reached into the inside pocket of my jacket, grabbing hold of a small throwing knife I kept hidden. In a flash I turned and through the knife towards the figure. The hooded man snatched my knife mid air before it could pierce his chest. As soon as I lay eyes on the man he had already thrown the knife back at me. I managed to dodge it before it could hit me. The knife embedding itself into the wall. While I was distracted the man charged towards me tackling me. The two of us smashed through the bedroom door. Chunks of wood flew through the air around us. The man tried to pin me to the ground. I punched the man square in the jaw and through him off of me. We both leapt to our feet and started to swing our fists towards each other, successfully dodging each others blows. The man leapt into the air and round house kicked me across the face. I flew hard into the bedside table, hitting the side of my head.

"Legolas?" I heard the mans voice say as my ears rang. I felt one of his hands grab the front of my suit jacket and lift me off the ground. I looked up to the man in front of me. With his free hand he removed his dark hood exposing his deathly pale face. This was no man. His once bright green eyes were clouded over. His hair was long and pale blond, probably not his original colour. A hideous red scar wrapped around his throat. This thing was once a human man, killed and bought back to life using dark magic to be used as nothing more then a mere puppet controlled by my father. I knew he could see me through his ghouls eyes.

"Hello father", I spat towards the ghoul. Part of the reason I left Mirkwood was because of my fathers dabbling in the dark arts. He planned to raise my mother from the grave. But with no earthly remains she could not be bought back. 

I could feel my blood dripping from a wound on the back of my head. My vision started to blur. Before I passed out I felt the undead creature lift my body and throw me over his shoulder.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

My head throbbed as I started to regain consciousness. I woke to find myself propped up against a tiled wall, handcuffed to a sink. My vision was blurry but I knew who was sitting on the side of the bathtub across from me.

"You have until midnight to hand Miss Oakenshield over to me or....." he paused holding the phone out in front of him. He scrolled through the contacts until he found what he was looking for. "Your sister Natasha dies first". He smiled a eerie smile as he hung the phone up, placing it on the side of the tub.  
"I see you are awake. Master will be so pleased with me when I deliver him not only his escaped prisoner but his ungrateful runaway son as well hahahahahaha", he let out a chilling laugh.

"Where is my driver?" I demanded, pulling at my chains.

"Tied up in the walk in pantry. He may be of use to me later. I can't get to Mirkwood by myself with two prisoners", he smirked down at me, his laugh turning into more of an evil crackle.

"I guess when my father resurrected you he failed to resurrect your sanity as well", I spat at him. "I can drive up to Mirkwood. You don't need my driver", I tried to reason with him.

"You are right", he got up from the side of the tub and pulled a dagger out from his cloak. "I will go dispose of him now", his smile grew, exposing his unnaturally while teeth. He ran from the bathroom and towards the kitchen. 

"No! Stop!" I yelled as loudly as I could. i violently pulled at my chains, kicking at the pipes trying to break free.

"AAAAAHHHHHH, I froze as Charles cried out in agony.

"You bastard!" I yelled out as I started pulling at the chains once again. I heard the ghouls footsteps as he made his way back.   
"How could you do that? You were once human. Does that mean anything to you", I tried to reason with him.

"Not really", he shrugged as he walked over to the sink, turned on the tap and started washing the blood from the blade and his hands. "I barely remember any of it. But that does not matter anymore". He turned off the tap and turned towards me. "By this time tomorrow we will rather be back in Mirkwood or I will be killing everyone on that little black thing over there", he guestered towards the phone on the edge of the bath. "It will be best for both of us if you come willingly. Master won't be happy if I have to hurt you". He said as he knelt down and grabbed a chunk of my hair. I winced as he pulled the hair around my wound. "Why were you at (Y/N)'s home. How do you know her?" 

"Why should I tell you. Monster", I sneered at him. His smile faded.

"I will be down stairs. Scream if you need anything". He turned and stormed out of the room. Within seconds I was back to pulling at my chains.   
I pulled until my wrists started to bleed. I needed to get free in order to save (Y/N). I feared what my father planned for her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy that my creative juices have been flowing nicely this week and I have been able to work on this story so much. I cant wait to work on it more.

I drove through the city as slowly as I could. I was not ready to throw my life away. The longer it took me to get to Charlotte's place the better. I pulled into her street and up to her driveway. Using one of the buttons on the keys, I opened her two car garage door. To my surprise, in one of the parking spots was an expensive looking town car. The window on the drivers side door was smashed in. I drove the car up besides the town car turned off the engine and got out. I closed the garage door behind me and walked over to the entrance of the house. I walked into the house, shutting the door behind me.

"Hello again (Y/N)" I jumped and turned towards the voice at the top of the stairs on the other side of the room. There stood the hooded man. "I don't believe we were properly introduced. I am Mortem. Assassin of Mirkwood" he said as he made his way down the stairs. "I see you have come alone. Where is Miss Charlotte?" He asked. His voice was cold like ice. But at the same time almost familiar.

"She is not your concern" I said, trying to sound brave. The man descended the stairs and stood directly in front of me.

"Oh but I believe she is" he sneered. "Now don't make me ask again. Where is she?"

"Enough people have died because of me. And besides you said you were going to let her go if she did what you said". He grabbed me by my wrist and dragged me towards the stairs.

"Yes but she didn't. She helped you to escape and for that she must be punished", he dragged me up the stairs.

"You killed her fiance. She has suffered enough" I cried out. The man dragged me into the hallway and pushed me against the wall. "Please I came willingly. I will go with you to Mirkwood. Just please let her go". The man suddenly let me go and stepped away from me. He placed his hand against his head and groaned almost like he was in pain.

"Yes my lord. I understand". Who was he talking to I thought. "Your friend is lucky you are being obedient", he grabbed me by my wrists again, and dragged me towards one of the bedrooms. I was shoved inside and quickly pushed until I was besides the radiator. Hanging from it was a set of shackles. The man grabbed my (N/Dominate) hand and forced it into the cuff. "You are to remain here until nightfall". The man soon left me alone in the room.

I sat on the ground and waited hours for the man to return. When he did he came in with a tub of ramen noodles with the fork holding the lip down to keep the heat in. 

"Eat" he ordered. "You will need your strength", he placed the tub in front of me. As I pulled the lid off and started to eat, I watched as the man walked over to Charlotte's dressing table and looked at himself in the mirror. I gasped loudly in shock as he pulled his hood off of his head. Mortem turned towards me.

"It can't be", I felt a fresh lot of tears start to fall down my cheeks. The man stepped towards me tilting his head to the side. I placed the ramen on the floor besides me. I stood up and reached my free hand towards his cheek causing him to flinch before allowing me to touch him.

"Sam. How is this possible. I saw you die", I cried out, stroking his cheek. "What did they do to you?" I asked as I ran my fingers through his long pale hair that once used to be a short rich hazelnut brown.

"Sam? Was that my name?" He asked looking down at me. I lowered my fingers from his hair and grazed them along the scar around his throat from where his head was reattached.

"Yes", I said, nearly whispering. "Please tell me you remember me?" He looked away from me. His face showed how ward he was trying to remember. His face lit up as he started to remember. Suddenly his face darkened. "Sam?"

"You are the reason I died", he sneered, glaring at me. If looks could kill I would be dead. In a flash his hand was wrapped around my throat and I was slammed hard against the wall. "If master didn't want me to bring you to him I would cut you into pieces". I gasped as his hand blocked the air from entering my lungs. Sam flinched and released me. "My apologies my lord. I did not mean to damage the human. Yes I understand. I will do just that". I looked up at him om shock as he stood their talking to someone who wasn't there. "The sun has already started to set. It will be nightfall soon". He grabbed my wrist and released me from the handcuffs. "My master requests you wash before you are delivered to him". He dragged me out of the room and towards the bathroom.

"Legolas!" I shrieked when I saw him chained up on the floor. His hair and wrists were covered in a thick layer of his own blood. Savage wounds wrapped around his wrists.

"Miss Oakenshield!" He called out, attempting to pull at his chains.

"I caught him snooping around your apartment. How do you two know each other?" Sam asked as he handcuffed my wrist to one of the taps in the shower. 

"Wasn't he sent by Thranduil like you were?" I asked nervously. 

"Well this is interesting", Sam let out a demonic laugh. This was not the Sam I remember. "Of course he wasn't". Sam lifted me up and over the side of the bathtub, closing the shower curtain. "Make yourself presentable human. My master is eager to see you both". I slipped off my clothing. This was not easy with one hand restrained. Outside of the shower I heard the water running in the sink.

"Don't touch me you disgusting abomination!" Legolas yelled. I peaked through the curtain to see Sam/Mortem attempt to wash the blood off of his head.

I turned on the shower and quickly scrubbed myself over, eager to get this over and done with. I turned off the shower quickly putting on my now partly soaked cloths. Sam ripped the shower curtain open and un cuffed me from the taps. I looked over to Legolas. His wrists were bandaged and was no longer covered in blood. Sam lead me back through the hall towards Charlotte's room where I was forced to sit on the edge of her bed. Sam walked over to her closet and started rooting through the cloths. He smiled widely as he pulled out a long red ball gown.

"Put this on", he ordered throwing it at me.

"Could you turn around please?" I asked eyeing the dress. Knowing it would not fit me properly. He just stood there with a blank face and shook his head no. I turned around and with shaking hands, slipped off my top.My skin was still a little wet from the shower. As I slipped off my pants, I felt Sam's ice cold fingers graise my neck and shoulders.

"Sam?" I asked confused by his actions.

"Shhhhhhh just stay still", his hands travelled across the back of my body leaving behind a trail of goosebumps. I let out a small squeal as he wrapped his arms around my body."I see why my master is so eager to get you back. When I was alive did we ever....?" I knew what he was implying. 

"No. You didn't think of me that way", I said. I felt him press his hard body against my back.

"I don't remember much of my old life but I do see flashes every now and again. I know the old me had.... fantasies about what you would look like beneath him. He couldn't stand you but that didn't stop him from wanting to fuck you senseless" he laughed in my ear. I felt one of his hands lower, hovering over my womanhood. Causing me to whimper.  
"You are lucky master has forbade me from having my way with you", he whispered, coldly, into my ear. I sighed in relief as Sam stepped away from me. As quickly as I could, I slipped the gown on to cover my body.  
"It's time to go", Sam said, roughly grabbing my arm and dragged me from the bedroom. "Stay" he ordered as he entered the bathroom and released Legolas from his chains. In a flash he was back at my side. I squeaked when he pulled out a knife and pressed it against my throat. "No funny business either of you", he instructed as he lead us down into the garage. I was pushed into the back of the town car. Legolas climbed into the drivers seat while Sam climbed into the back with me.   
The car roared to life. We drove out of the garage and out of the city towards Mirkwood forest.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has ever wondered by all my stories are from a readers POV. It's because I am too lazy to create new main characters in my stories.

Thranduil's POV

 

I stood in front of my enchanted mirror, watching and listening to everything my creation was experiencing. My ghoul was doing an excellent job. Despite not having dear (Y/N) in his custody he had somehow managed to capture my son. A man I believed to have been dead for centuries now. I watched through the mirror as my ghoul slayed Legolas tied up servant. One less mortal to deal with. The mans screams of pain filled the room, but it did nothing to phase me. The ghoul returned to the bathroom my son was being held in. Legolas looked furious. He should have known better then to keep humans close to him.

"How could you do that? You were once human. Does that mean nothing to you", Legolas said. It felt good to hear his voice again after all these years of him being gone.

"Not really. I barely remember any of it. But that does not matter anymore. By this time tomorrow we will rather be back in Mirkwood or will be killing everyone listed on that little black thing over there. It will be best for both of us if you come willingly. Master won't be happy if I have to hurt you", I smiled at his obedience.

"Ask him why he was in (Y/N)'s home", I ordered, curious to know what he was to my captive. The ghoul knelt down besides Legolas and roughly grabbed the hair from the back of his head. My son winced in pain.

"Why were you at (Y/N)'s home. How do you know her?" My ghoul asked, pulling tighter at my sons hair.

"Why should I tell you. Monster", Legolas sneered.

"Leave him for now. I will interrogate him once you return home", I ordered.

"I will be down stairs. Scream if you need anything", with that my ghoul turned and left the bathroom. When he got to the top of the stairs he paused.   
"Master what are your orders", it asked as he made his way back to the sleeping quarters he had been using.

"For now wait for the mortal girls to return. Kill that Charlotte girl but the other is to remain unharmed". The ghoul sat at the edge of the bed and waited.

I turned from the mirror and made my way over to the table in the centre of my quarters. On it was a bottle of wine, along with a goblet and a tray of fruits, cheeses and crackers. As I sat down to eat I heard the guards whispering on the other side of the door.

"The king has gone mad. Why put all this effort into one mortal woman".

"Something has to be done".

"He is not fit to rule".

I sat there and listened to their treasonous words.

"He is our king. He has sacrificed so much to protect our people. This human is a major breach in security", I heard one last voice say. "Any more talk of this will end with both of you losing your heads. I will resume your guard duties for now on. If I see you near the kings chambers again I will see to it you are tried for treason". I was glad at least one of my guards was still loyal. I got up and walked over to the entrance. I opened the door, spooking the guards.

"King Thranduil", the guards said in unison as they bowed their heads.

"I heard your traitorous words", I said. Their faces went deathly pale. "Is that really how you all feel?" I asked, stepping out of my chambers.

"Not me sir" one guard stepped forwards. I recognised his voice as the one that threatened the others. 

"Then go. You are not needed here at this moment". The guard bowed his head and walked away. "As for you two" I turned to the two remaining guards. I raised my arms to show them that I was unarmed. "If you think I am unfit to rule then prove it to me".

One of the guards pulled his sword from his sheath and came at me. He swung his sword at my head. I evaded his attack. When the other guard thought I was distracted, he pulled out his sword and lunged at me from behind. I spun around and grabbed the wrist of the hand holding the sword and forced him to plunge it into the back of his comrade. Severing his spine. The guard cried out in shock at what he had done. He let go of his sword and backed away while his friends dead body collapsed onto the floor. I pulled the sword out of the dead mans spine.

"How dare you doubt my ability to lead", I sneered as I turned to face the coward. "How dare you make an attempt on my life!" The man once again tried to back away only to trip over his own feet.

"Please forgive me my king!" He begged, throwing himself at my feet. I kicked him square across the jaw. 

"Guards!" I yelled. The guard from earlier along with a new one ran down the hall towards us. "Take this filth to the dungeons. Before you lock him away he is to be given fifty lashes. He will remain in the dungeons until I see fit to release him. The only time you will leave that cell is to be tortured on a routine basis. You will learn to be thankful that I am your king!" I yelled handing one of the guards the blood covered sword in my hand. I stormed back into my chambers. I made my way back over to the table and grabbed the bottle of wine.

"Hello again (Y/N). I don't believe we have been properly introduced. I am Mortem. Assassin of Mirkwood", I heard from the mirror as I drank. Placing the bottle back on the table I made my way back over to the mirror. "I see you have come alone. Where is Charlotte?"

"She is not your concern", young (Y/N) said. She had barely changed since the last time I saw her. Still as weak and fragile looking as before.

"Oh but I believe she is", he sneered. "Now don't make me ask again. Where is she?"

"Enough people have died because of me. And besides you said you were going to let her go if she did what you said". I watched as my ghoul grabbed her violently and started to drag her behind him.

"Yes but she didn't. She helped you to escape and for that she must be punished".

"You killed her fiance. She has suffered enough. Please I came willingly. I will go with you to Mirkwood. Just please let her go". Tears started to appear in her eyes.

"Forget about this Charlotte girl. She is of no importance. (Y/N) is the one you were sent to get. Remember that" I yelled. This beast could annoy me greatly at times.

"Yes my lord. I understand", he said before turning back to our captive. "your friend is lucky you are being obedient". He sneered. He dragged the girl into a room and chained her up to a strange device. "You are to remain here until night fall".

Tonight she will be mine once more.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am having trouble deciding how I want to end this story. Any ideas will be helpful. I am in no mayor rush I want to do a few more chapters. I just have other ideas for other fan fictions that I have written notes for I just want to finish this one before I even try working on them properly. There is nothing more annoying to us fangirls then fanfictions that go unfinished.

Sam's eyes burned into me the whole drive to Mirkwood. He sat beside me just staring, eyes unblinking. Knife in hand. Must be part of being undead. I tried turning away from him to stare out of the window. The car zoomed past so many people. Part of me wanted to wind the window down and scream out for help. But that would only lead to more innocent deaths. Soon we had exited the city. I started to shake. I knew there was no turning back now.

"I can smell your fear" Sam said, suddenly right besides me. "Worried about what Thranduil will do to you when he gets his hands on you?" I could feel his cold breath on the side of my neck. I cringed pushing myself as close to the car door and away from Sam as possible. He just laughed his horrifying laugh. I squeaked in shock as the town car drove off the road and into the woods. I was thrown about in the back seat, bumping into Sam a few times, as we drove deeper and deeper into the woods before stopping.

"I guess we are here", Sam said opening the door and grabbing my arm, dragging me out. I winced in pain as my bare feet were forced to stand among the twigs and jagged rocks. I heard the drivers side door open and shut as Legolas got out of the car. "Lets go", Sam said bluntly dragging me by my arm, Legolas not too far behind us.

Deeper and deeper we walked through the woods. My feet ached. I looked down and gasped seeing that they were covered in my own blood.

"Mortem!" Legolas yelled, causing Sam to stop in his tracks, pulling me closer to him. Probably in case Legolas tried something.

"What", Sam sneered as he pressed his knife into my side, cutting the fabric of the dress.

"Her feet are bleeding", Legolas said guestering towards my feet.

"So?" Sam asked. He was starting to sound annoyed.

"Weren't you ordered not to harm her? Please. Let me carry her the rest of the way". Sam rolled his eyes before putting his knife away and piking me up bridal style and kept on walking.

"Like I would trust you. I'm dead not stupid", Sam spat as he continued walking.

After a while of walking I was able to hear the sound of rushing water. We were close to the river. My blood started to turn cold as we approached the bridge. It looked exactly the same as the first time I saw it. All broken down and in ruins. Nothing but trees on the other side. Sam placed me on my feet before calling out.

Master! I have arrived!" He called out into the darkness. Nothing happened. The only sound was the rushing of the water. "Master?" Sam said confused.

When it started to look like nothing would happen the bridge started to reform. Once the pillars on the other side were exposed Sam once again grabbed my arm and dragged me into the elvish city. This time the streets were deserted but up in the high trees lights shone from the homes. Sam continued to drag me towards the palace. Legolas still not far behind us. My body started shaking once again. Reality finally setting in. This time I may not actually be able to find a way to escape. As we made it to the stairs leading up to the castle I froze.

"Come", Sam sneered as Legolas continued his way up the stairs. I shook my head no, still frozen to the spot. Sam snarled before grabbing me and throwing me over his shoulder and carrying me up the stairs.

"Master wishes to see you both straight away" he said as the three of us entered the castle. Through the halls I was carried until we were in front of Thranduil's throne. There Thranduil sat looking down at the three of us. Legolas averted his gaze. Sam placed me back on my feet before approaching the throne and kneeling before the king. The guards that stood by all the entrances looked uneasy at the gruesome sight of Sam.

"Master I have completed my mission", Sam said slowly standing. 

"Good. You are excused Mortem", Thranduil said coldly. Sam bowed his head and exited the room while giving me one final smirk. Thranduil stood and started to walking down the stairs of his throne. "Legolas my son. It is good to see you are not dead. I hope you have had you fun among the mortals but it is time you resume your responsibility to our people", he said as he made it to the bottom of the stairs, facing Mr Greenleaf. "I don't understand why you left. Why you had me believe you were dead". Thranduil placed his hand on his son's shoulder.

"You know exactly why I left", Legolas snapped smacking his fathers hand of his shoulder. The two men stood their glaring at each other. I felt like they didn't even notice I was still there.

"And you" I flinched as he turned towards me. "How have you been enjoying these last few months among your people? This time you won't be able to escape so easily. I have made sure of that", he said as he stepped closer to me. My throat felt so tight, I was unable to speak.

"Leave her alone", Legolas shouted, stepping between Thranduil and I. 

"What sort of relationship do you two have?" Thranduil asked glaring at each of us. 

"That is none of your business", Legolas spat.

"There isn't one. We barely know eachother" Legolas turned towards me, a pained expression of his face.

"Is that true?" Thranduil asked eyeing me carefully. 

"I guess so", he sounded hurt. I averted my gaze from the men in front of me to the floor. Thranduil did not look convinced.

"Guards!" Thranduil called out, looking towards a pair at one of the far entrances. "Escort my son back to his chambers. I need to talk to Miss Oakenshield alone", with that he grabbed my wrist and lead me from the throne room to parts of the palace I have never been, all while Legolas was calling out to his father.

I was lead to a large elegant door guarded by a pair of guards. The door was nearly twice Thranduil's size and covered in intricate vine shaped carvings. As we got closer the guards reached for the handles of the door and opened it. Thranduil dragged me through the doorway. Through the doors was no room but a dimly lit spiralling staircase made of twisting branches and stone. As I was lead up the stairs we passed many closed doors. My legs were already weaken from walking through the woods, causing me to trip and stumble a few times. The only thing that held me up was the grip Thranduil had on my arm. Soon we were nearly to the top. We stopped in front of a door below another flight of stairs that lead up to another hallway. Thranduil released my arm and pulled a key from his pocket to unlock the door before leading me inside.

"Instead of locking you away in a tiny cell down in the dungeons I figured it would be easier for me to keep an eye on you if you were to be kept close to me at all times. The only room higher then this one is my own". The room was small and only had a wardrobe and bed. Both carved to match the kings throne. On the far side of the room, across from the bed was an old looking dumb waiter and a door.  
"There are only two ways out. Through the window or down the stairs. So you will rather fall to your death or be caught by the guards if you try to escape. For every new escape attempt you will be punished severly. As for your first attempt, being around that abomination, Mortem, would have been punished enough" he said as he pushed open the windows to my room. Thranduil turned back and looked a me. I stood there glaring at him. "There is a toilet and sink through that door. Maids will come and grab you to take you to the bathing chamber when needed", he said pointing to the door near the dumb waiter.

"I hope you are happy", I spat pushing past him. "Because of you I will never see my family again. Plus your monster has killed innocent people. Do you feel any remorse for what you have done?" I asked staring out into the stars. I could see over the whole forest from here, the lights of Dale shone in the distance.

"Not really no" he replied coldly. I flinched when I felt his hand touch my shoulder.

"You truly are a monster", I said wondering how my family will handle my disappearance. Again. Thranduil's grip on my shoulder tightened as he forcibly turned me around to face him. I glared up at him. "What are you going to do? hit m-"

Thranduil grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me into a deep kiss, silencing me. His hands moved from my shoulders and wrapped around my body. Thranduil broke the kiss and rested his forehead against my own, closing his eyes. "Please don't leave me again". I stood there frozen in shock. "I should have told you this when you were first bought here. But the night you and the other three humans came here I was watching you from the shadows. When you went to your tent the others plotted against you. They wanted you to disappear. They planned to make it look like an accident", I froze. Shocked at what I was hearing. "I know it is hard to believe but it is the truth. The safest place for you to be is right here where I can watch over and protect you". He kissed my forehead before leaving me alone. As the door was shut I collapsed onto the bed crying. I couldn't believe what he had just told me. I knew my coworkers didn't like me but to actually want to kill me was horrifying.


	18. Chapter 18

Thranduil POV

 

I smiled to myself as I left young (Y/N)'s chamber. Locking the door behind me. Lying to her about her mortal friends was just the first part of my plan. Well it wasn't all a lie. They did want her gone, just not dead. Mortem was planning on waiting until she messed up so he would have an excuse to "fire" her. whatever that means.

When we first ambushed her companions we didn't even know she existed. All we saw was two men and a woman talking around a camp fire. The first man was disposed of easily but Mortem made things........ interesting. We hunted him all through the night and into the next day. He was a skilled foe. He managed to wound one guard and kill two more. I knew he would make a useful assassin. It was actually very surprising that I was able to kill him so easily.

I walked up the final flight of stairs and down the hall towards my chamber. I also lied to the human when I told her that the only way out was down the stairs we came up. On the other end of the hallway was another set of stairs that lead down to two doors. One was another entrance to my halls while the other lead out to my late wife's private garden. I soon entered my chamber. I knew right away that I was not alone.

"I heard what you said to her in there", Legolas said as he stepped out from the shadows, glaring at me. "How dare you try and manipulate her like that".

"Legolas. Didn't I order my guards to keep an eye on you?" I asked, already bored of his presence.

"It wasn't hard for me to get past them. What do you want with (Y/N) anyway. She is just a mortal", he sneered walking closer.

"Why do you care?" I asked turning to face him. "She is a mortal after all", I said, using his own words against him as I turned back towards the table and started to pour some wine into my goblet.

"So why did you put so much effort into bringing her here?" He snapped. I could here it in his voice how angry he was becoming.

"No one leaves my dungeons without my say so. Her escaping has dishonoured me and that can not go unpunished. She will remain here for the rest of her days". As soon as I placed the goblet to my lips it was smacked straight out of my hands.  
I took a deep breath in order to try and calm myself. It did not work. 

"That was a three hundred year old bottle of wine", I said before I turned and punched him square in the jaw. Legolas's face flew to the side. It didn't take him long to try and strike me back. I ducked under his fist, quickly plunging my own fist into his gut. As he tried to recover from my blow I kicked his feet out from under him. Causing him to land face down on my hard stone floor. 

"Living among the humans has made you soft", I said as I slowly circled him. Suddenly he sprung up to his feet, kicking mine out from under me in the process. I rolled out of the way when he swung his boot towards my face. I managed to get back to my feet as my son charged towards me, tackling me into the table. As he attempted to wrap his hands around my throat I kiked upwards forcing him to flip head first over the table.

"At least it hasn't made me cold and heartless", he growled as he got up from the floor. I climbed off the table. We stood there glaring towards each other.   
"Look at yourself. Are you proud of the man you have become?" He asked.

"You have no idea what I have had to do to protect our people. You left remember!" I yelled.

"I know for a fact that so many human deaths could have been avoided. You have spells and enchantments hiding the entrance to our kingdom. No human has had the powers to be able to see for centuries now. And I have been around humans long enough to know that no one would have believed Miss Oakenshield if she had told anyone about the city or our people. So what do you want with (Y/N). The truth this time". 

"what I said was the truth", I snarled.

"Father please", his expression softened.

"I", I gasped. " I honestly don't know. From the moment (Y/N) lips touched my own I could not stop thinking of her. For all those days I had her locked away in the dungeons my mind kept reliving the day I through her over the arm of my throne and deflowered her". Legolas's eyes widened and his jaw clenched in anger. "I wanted those thoughts to end. I haven't felt that way about someone since your mother". 

"How can you fall in love with her? You barely know her!" He snapped. I could see the jealousy in his eyes.

"What I am feeling is not love. I thought that if I ravish her again I would get those feelings out of my system", I watched as he clenched his jaw even harder. "It worked until I heard the news that she had somehow managed to escape. I don't love her. I could never love a mortal", I spat. "I could never love a mortal. She is my prisoner nothing more. Now get out before I call my guards". He glared at me before he turned and walked towards the door.

"The longer you keep her here the more she will hate you" he said as he closed the door behind him.

I growled to myself as I grabbed the last of the wine from my table and drank greedily.


	19. Chapter 19

Not long after Thranduil had left my legs collapsed under me. My feet screaming in agony.  
My feet were covered in cuts and blood. How could Thranduil force me to walk up all those stairs with feet like these. I cried out in pain as I forced myself to stand and walk towards the bathroom. I opened the door to find that it was no bigger then a cupboard. All it contained was an old styled toilet, sink, and small mirror. On the wall besides the sink was a small hook with a hand towel hanging from it. I grabbed the hand towel and soaked it in water. As I sat on the edge of the toilet I carefully washed the blood off each of my feet. Some of my cuts still bleeding slightly. I pulled the edge of my dress up and ripped off strips of it. I used the strips of fabric to bandage my feet.I prayed that Thranduil would send someone to bring me proper bandages and soon.

I tried to stand but cried out as my feet felt like they were walking on shattered glass. I got down on my hands and knees and crawled towards the bed. I quickly climbed into the bed. The mattress felt like a futon stuffed with only the softest feathers. I don't know if it was from the pain in my feet or from how long my day has been, I quickly fell into a deep sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The sun was starting to set over the trees of Mirkwood. The day had been long and lonely. I mostly sat by the window waiting and wondering. I wondered if Charlotte was ok and if Thranduil was going to send Sam out to kill her or not, how long will it take for someone to find Mrs Horten's body, will the police think I did it? And what of my family. Did they get the Arkenstone back? Will they try and look for me even tho I asked Charlotte to tell them not too?

I was startled by a knock at the door.

"C come in?" I stuttered out. I heard the door unlock before it was slowly pushed open. Legolas slowly stepped into the room. He was still wearing his pants and dress shirt from the night before, except this time he was no longer wearing his suit jacket.

"What are you doing here?" I asked startled.

"I stole the key to the door from my father", he replied holding up the key.

"That didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?" I asked again.

"I wanted to know if you were okay. And to bring you these", he held up his other hand. In it was a pair of rolled up bandages and a bottle of rubbing alcohol. He stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. "This was my room when I was a child", he said walking over to the bed.

"Is that so", I said as I limped back over to the bed. He sat at the foot of the bed, pulling out a clean rag from his trouser pocket.

"Allow me", he said, gently placing my feet in his lap. "This will hurt", he said as he poured some of the alcohol onto the rag.

"So were you really not sent to bring me back here?" I asked. I winced and shifted away from him a little as he rubbed the rag over my cuts.

"No", he replied as he cleaned my feet. "Everything I said to you when we first met was the truth", he placed the bottle and rag on the floor besides the bed. "I had no idea about what happened to you until after you freaked out on me". He gently grabbed one of my feet and started to wrap the fresh bandage over it. "After that happened I looked you up online and saw multiple articles about what happened to you and the others. You do not deserve what has happened to you".

"How did Sam find you?" I asked.

"Sam?" He looked at me confused.

"Mortem", I corrected. 

"When you weren't showing up to work I went to your apartment to talk. He was there. He managed to knock me out and here we are"he finished bandaging my foot.

"I guess we are both prisoners here then", I pulled my feet away from him and turned so that I was sitting on the edge of the bed besides him.  
"Why did this have to happen to me", I sobbed. Legolas soon wrapped his strong arms around me. I nesseled against his chest as he gently stroked my back. I cried into his chest as he comforted me. 

"You aren't alone this time", he said trying to reassure me. I pulled myself out of the hug. I looked up towards Legolas, wiping the tears away.

"Thank you", I said, smiling weakly at him.

"It's ok", he said smiling back at me. Legolas reached towards my face and gently ran his fingers through my hair, pushing it behind my ears. He lent forwards. His lips gently touched mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands were gently placed on my hips. We laid down together on the bed. I snuggled closer to him as our tongues wrestled for control. I gasped as he reached behind my back and undid the zipper to my oversized dress. I allowed him to push the straps off my shoulders and down my body, leaving me bare to him. Without breaking the kiss I undid the buttons on his dress shirt and pushed it off his body. I whimpered as Legolas broke the kiss and moved down my body. I gasped as he pulledmy legs apart and ran his tongue over my womanhood. His tongue massaged my clit. Never in my life had I felt anything like that before. He plunged two of his fingers into my slowly as he continued to suck and lick my bud. I cried out as he stopped right as I was about to hit my peak. He climbed back over to my body undoing his belt and fly. I reached into his briefs pulling out his hard rod, gently stroking him. I lay back down into the bed, wrapping my legs around his waist. Legolas plunged his rod into my womanhood. His thrusts were slow and gentle. A little too gentle. My legs tightened around his waist as his thrusts slowly got faster. Soon got tired of his pace and pushed legolas off me, making him lie on the bed. I straddled his hips lowering myself back onto him. His strong hands held onto my hips as I road him bouncing my hips against his. My body shuddered as my first orgasm hit me hard. My thrusts slowed down as I road out my orgasm. Legolas sat up and held my body agianst his. He kissed and nibbled my throat as he turned us back around, lying me down on the bed. Legolas continued to thrust into me once again. He grabbed my legs and held them over his shoulders as he plunged into me deeper. As soon as my second orgasm hit he let out a loud groan as he came, dropping my legs. 

I let out a scream of pleasure. Our lips soon met once again. I held him close, deepening the kiss. My eyes darted to the door when I heard it creak. There standing in the doorway was Thranduil. His face was red with anger.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up this scene gets a little rapey and there is going to be a little girl on girl action chapter.

Thranduil was beyond furious. I reached for the blankets to cover my body as he charged towards the bed. I screamed when he grabbed Legolas by the hair and through him across the room. Slamming him violently into the wall. I screamed as the two men fought, violently punching at each others. I jumped out of the bed, grabbing the red dress from the floor. Legolas managed to punch Thranduil across the jaw causing his body to slam onto the floor. I ran as fast as I could towards the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. As I quickly redressed I heard the sound of furniture breaking and the two male elves shouting at each other.

I closed the lid on the toilet and sat down as I listened to the fighting on the other side of the door. Their words kept switching between elvish and English.

I jumped as what sounded like more people barged and attempted to pull the two men apart. Out of curiosity I got down on my hands and knees lowering my head to look under the door. I watched as a group of armed guards pulled Legolas and Thranduil apart. Thranduil yelled at the guards. The pair holding him let go as the other two dragged a naked Legolas out of the room. Soon the other guards followed behind. My eyes widened in fear as Thranduil made his way over to the door. I got up off the floor just as he opened the door.

I looked up towards the angry man in front of me. His cloths were ruffled and ripped in a few spots while his face and knuckles were bloodied and bruised. Before I could say or do anything I was grabbed by the front of my dress and dragged out of the bathroom. Thranduil dragged me through 'my bedroom' and up the final flight of stairs. As he pulled me into what I was told the day before was his bedchambers I noticed another set of stairs leading downwards at the other end of the hall. Thranduil through me to the cold stone floor slamming the door behind him. Before I could get up he had grabbed me by my hair and dragged me towards his bed.

"Let me go", I screamed, struggling to get out of his grip. Thranduil let my hair go then grabbed me once again by the front of my dress, causing one of the straps to rip. I was soon flipped over onto my stomach and pushed down onto the bed. Thranduil pinned me down onto the bed with one hand wrapped around the back of my neck. I struggled as hard as I could but he would not budge.

"Let me go!" My screams we're slightly muffled by the mattress. Soon I heard the door open and someone enter. Thranduil loosened his grip just enough for me to turn my head enough to get a peak at who had entered the room. A guard approached us carrying with him a bundle of chains and shackles.

"Put them on the posts of the bed", Thranduil ordered. The guard nodded before going around and attaching the chains to the posts of the bed. "You are excused". The guard bowed and left the room. It didn't take Thranduil long before he pulled me into the centre of the bed and forced my wrists and ankles into the shackles.

I was forced to lay there bound to the bed. A gag was soon shoved into my mouth and tied around my head. Thranduil walked over to a table on the far side of the room and just sat there staring as he poured himself a glass of wine and started to drink. The only other thing on the table was a tall jug. Probably filled with more wine, possibly water. His eyes burned into me. He looked like he was deep in thought, silently plotting. As the minutes flew by I got more and more worried about what he was going to do to me. He poured himself multiple glasses until the bottle was empty. As he finished his final glass he got up from his chair and walked towards the entrance of his room. He opened the door and called out for a guard. I tried to listen to what he was saying. Unfortunately I could not speak elvish. Thranduil closed the door and made his way towards a mirror on the other side of the room. I watched as he carefully removed the mirror from it's place on the wall and carried it to another spot on the wall, facing the bed. Thranduil took a small step back, I thought probably to admire his 'handy work',but I was wrong. Thranduil raised his right hand and ran his finger across the diameter of the mirror, chanting in strange eerie words. The mirror glowed and rippled for a few seconds before returning back to normal. In the reflection of the mirror I saw him smirk at the mirror, not at himself or at me. It was like he was looking at someone through a window instead of a reflection.  
He didn't seem phased when a knock was heard at the door. He probably knew who ever it was was coming.

"Come in", he called out. A young elvish maid stepped into the room. I recognised her as the woman who lead me from the bath chambers the day I escaped. "You have finally arrived", he said to her bluntly. "Come here", he ordered, turning away from the mirror. The girl looked scared as she made her way towards Thranduil. He stood behind her as he forced her to face me on the bed. "Do not be nervous. For weeks now you have helped to somewhat satisfy my needs with these delicate lips of yours", he said as he stroked her cheek close to her mouth. "But today I will use your body to punish this mortal whore", he undid the ties on the girls dress and pushed it down off her body. Leaving her in only her undergarments. The girls thin pale body shook as the kings hands explored her body. "Get on the bed", he ordered as he slipped her underwear onto the floor. The girl did as she was told and crawled onto the bed besides me. Thranduil slipped off his robes and soon joined us. He grabbed the girl and forced her onto her hands and knees above me.  
The girl whimpered as he got behind her and grabbed a hold of her hips.

"Do not be scared. It is a honour to be deflowered by your king. A gift I rarely ever give out", he spat glaring down at me. Thranduil reached towards the bedside table and grabbed a vial of oil. He poured some into his hand and rubbed it along his manhood. Soon pushing himself into the girl above me. The girl cried out in a slight amount of pain as he pushedinto her virgin opening. I felt horrible. It was my fault he had dragged this poor girl into all of this. He grabbed a hold of the girls hips and started to thrust into her roughly. Thranduil groaned out as the girl buried her face in my neck. I tried desperately to look away from what was happening above me. The sounds of skin slapping against each other filled the room. Thranduil smirked down at me, never breaking eye contact. The girls cries soon turned to moans. Thranduil grabbed the girls hair and pulled, foring her to lift her head. He leant over her and whispered something in her ear. The girl nodded before she lifted my dress and pulled it up over my body, exposing my whole lower half. I squeaked into the gag as the girl slid two of her fingers into my opening, still wet from my love making with Legolas. I tried to hold my legs closed as she plunged her fingers into me at the same pace as Thranduils thrusts. The girls body trembled, her fingers stilled inside of me as he came.

"Keep going", Thranduil ordered. The girl nodded and continued to finger me. She was clumsy and no where near gentle as she added a third finger. Thranduil pulled out of the girl and pulled her to the edge of the bed by her ankle, pulled her hand away from my womanhood in the process soon pushing her face towards it. The girl grabbed me by the hips and started to gently lick my clit. Thranduil smirked as I started to moan against my will. As the girl plunged her tongue inside of me Thranduil slammed his rod back into the girl, thrusting wildly.  
As my orgasm was about to his, Thranduil pushed the girl off of me. He pushed her aside and plunged his rod into me. I screamed into the gag in shock.

"Get dressed and leave", he yelled towards the girl. She nodded and quickly did as she was told. Thranduil's thrusts were rough and violent. My body soon betrayed me. My body trambled in ecstasy. I knew that this was not right. It wasn't that long ago that I was in the arms of Legolas. For some reason Thranduil kept turning his head around to look at the mirror behind him.

A thin layer of sweat covered his body. Every time I felt like my body was close to reaching my peak he would slow down his thrusts. I was soon crying, begging though my gag for realise. With one final thrust he pulled out of me, spilling his seed over my stomach. He knelt between between my legs, lightly panting. I was left there feeling tired and unsatisfied. Thranduil climbed off the bed and walked back over to the table, grabbing the jug. He brought it to his lips and drank greedily, water drizzled out the sides of his mouth, down his neck and over his chest. Once he had had his fill he brought the jug over to me and removed my gag. He used his free hand to help me lift my head to allow me to drink. The water was surprisingly cool and refreshing.

"Drink up. Your punishment is far from over".


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All dialogue is written in english but they are speaking elvish.

Legolas POV

 

"Don't touch her!" I yelled at my father as his guards dragged me from the room. I couldn't leave her alone with him. I fought hard against the guards as I was dragged back down the stiars towards my quarters. They through me inside, locking the door, trapping me inside. I yelled and cursed, banging at the door. I feared what my father would do to her.

I continued to bang at the door until a group of guards entered. One bought in an old but sturdy looking wooden chair and placed it in the centre of the room beside my bed. They forced me into the chair and tied me to it. They didn't even give me the chance to put some cloths on. The ropes felt rough against my naked body. No matter how hard I struggled neither the ropes or the chair would break. As the guards left a dark presence filled the room. Mortem entered, carrying with him a large ancient looking mirror. He was not wearing his usual black cloak but instead was dressed in a long white elvish dress tunic and matching boots. His pale golden hair pulled back into a ponytail. I didn't think it was possible for the whites of his robes to make his already pale ghastly image even more washed out.

"Greetings your Majesty", he said in an eerily cocky tone, bowing sarcastically.

"What do you want monster" I spat, keeping my head held high. Trying as hard as I could to hold onto what little dignity I had left. He just grinned at me before he turned and hung the mirror on the wall in front of me. 

"Master has thought of the perfect punishment for you for touching his human whore", he cackled as he made his way over to my bed besides me and sat down.

"Don't call her a whore! I don't care what that bastard plans to do to me. What is he planning on doing to Miss Oakenshield?" I yelled, pulling at my ropes once again.

"Just sit there and watch the show" he pointed one of his boots towards the mirror before he crossed that leg over the other and placed his hands on the back of his head as he lent back, relaxing into the pillows. I knew that once I get out of these ropes I would have to burn those sheets.

I turned my attention back towards the mirror. Just as I was starting to think the ghoul was just messing with me, the glass started to glow and ripple like water. An image of my father appeared in the glass. Behind him Miss Oakenshield was chained to his bed by her wrists and ankles, and gagged with a white strip of fabric.

"Let her go!" I yelled towards him. The ghoul laughed his horrible laugh.

"Your father can't hear you, he can only see you, he can only see you. But hears the kicker, (Y/N) cant see us. She has no idea the mirror is enchanted", he explained. A young elf girl, no older then a hundred years old, entered the room. I cringed when I watched my father strip the the girl down and made her get on the bed beside (Y/N).

"What is he doing!" I yelled in frustration. My father forced her onto her hands and knees above of Miss Oakenshield. I cringed in horror as my father disrobed and started to violate the poor girl from behind. Both I and young (Y/N) tried to look away from what was happening in front of me.

"Oh don't look away. You are missing all the fun" Mortem mocked as he got out of the bed to strike me across the head. When I looked at the mirror once again I noticed that the maid was being made to pleasure Miss Oakenshield. I watched as she struggled to try and close her legs. Mortem soon going back to sit on the bed.

"Why is he doing this?!' I shouted at Mortem. "And why drag that poor girl into this?"

"Well for starters, to punish you both and for the case of Nimway. She comes from a very poor family and works to support them. So she really is in no position to say no to Master for anything", he said running his hand over the bulge in his robe. I cringed at the sight. 

Every time I closed my eyes or looked away from the mirror, Mortem would get out of the bed and strike me in the back of my head, being careful not to hit the wound he gave me a couple of nights ago. Eventually he just stayed standing behind me.

At one point my father had forced the girl to use her mouth to pleasure (Y/N). Miss Oakenshield's face was red from embarrassment. A look of shame across her face as she was given unwanted pleasure. 

"Look at her. It seems anyone will do for her", the creature laughed in my ear. "I wonder if Master will be willing to let me have a turn?" I flinched when he roughly placed his hands on my shoulders.  
All of the sudden my father threw the girl off the bed and plunged his manhood into Miss Oakenshield. He turned his face towards the mirror and smirked. His eyes meeting mine. His assault was almost violent. He kept turning his head to smirk at me. The sick bastard was enjoying this. I yelled and swore, pulling even harder at the ropes.

Soon my body felt to weak to struggle any longer. I soon slumped into the chair, defeated.

"This is a surprise", the ghoul mocked. "Look at how hard you have gotten watching your father screw a whore. Too bad you can't do anything about it", he cackled once again while eyeing my unwanted erection. He soon stepped away from my chair. I took one final look towards the mirror. My father was helping (Y/N) drink out of an old jug.

He said something to her as he placed the jug on the bedside table. He turned and approached the mirror. A wicked smirk on his face. 

The centuries he has lived has turned him cold and heartless. 

He reached up and removed the mirror from where it was on the wall and moved it so that I could see Miss Oakenshield and the bed from side on. She looked beyond exhausted.

"Do you want to hear what they are saying?" Mortem asked approaching the mirror. "I know you do".

"Yes" I said in defeat. The ghoul grinned at me as he lifted his hand to the mirror. The beast ran his hand across the glass and chanted. Soon I was able to hear everything said in my fathers chambers.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am thinking of uploading my fanfictions onto a second website just in case something ever happens to this wonderful site.

"Please. I'm sorry. Please just let me go back to my room. I will even go back to the dungeons if it pleases you", I begged as he straightened the mirror on the wall. I felt humiliated. Not just for myself but for that girl who was forced to be here with me.

"You have disrespected me for the last time", he said turning to face me. "I had my hunters spare your life, I tended your wounds, fed and clothed you repay me? Running away only to go and seduce my son!" He shouted at me, causing me to whimper in fear.

"I'm sorry" I whimpered out tears started to fall from my eyes.

"Now tell me", he said sitting on the bed besides me. "Do you love Legolas. What is your relationship with him?" He asked, pushing a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"There is no real relationship. I barely know him. We went on one date before I discovered he was one of your kind. After that I avoided him. I thought you had sent him to seduce me and bring me back here", I answered truthfully while at the same time leaving out how I truly felt.

"Seduce you?" He sneered. "So last night wasn't the only time you two slept together was it?!" He yelled, grabbing me by my hair.

"Yes but only because he got me drunk", I lied. Yes we were drunk but that's not why I slept with him.

 

FLASHBACK

 

After finally escaping the art show we ran towards where Mr Greenleaf had told his driver to meet us.

"Where to Sir?" The driver asked in a thick British accent. Legolas smiled before opening the bottle he stole and took a long swig before handing it over to me. I knew the fun was only just about to begin.

"Step on it Charles", Legolas said as he handed me the bottle. "So...... Where should we enjoy the rest of this..." He paused to check the label while I was holding it. "Victoire Gold Vintage Champagne?" I thought about it for a minute. I knew the perfect place to go.

I gave Charles directions that took us to my favourite place in the entire city. The Lake Town board walk. It took me a while to return this part of the city since I washed up on the shores of the markets.

Together we walked along the board walk. The lights of the city reflected off the blackened water like a millions of stars.

"It's beautiful", Legolas said snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned towards him. I handed him the bottle and watched as he took another sip. "I can see why you bought me here". I smiled at him/ Just looking at his face in this light caused my heart to flutter. His face was illuminated by the lights bouncing off the water. He looked like an immortal fairy prince from an old fairy tale. The way the light shone of his face was almost unnatural.

"I love coming here at night", I said as I lent against the handrail, turning to look out over the lake. "The way the lights of the city reflect off the river makes me feel so at peace. No matter what makes me feel so at peace. No matter what I am thinking or what ever I am going through coming here. Reminds me that there will always be beauty in this world". I smiled. My smile widened as he handed me back the bottle to take another sip. I giggled as the bubbles tickled my nose. I took a second sip before handing the bottle back to him.

"So when you aren't fighting off women at high end clubs what do you do?" I asked as I watched him take a large gulp.

"I travel a lot. Some of it is for leisure but for the most part it is because I like to do a lot of hands on charity work. I never like staying in one place for too long", he replied handing me the bottle. 

"Must make it difficult to make lasting relationships. Sounds lonely", I said before taking another sip.

"It can be at times. But seeing the faces of people whose lives I helped to improve is all worth it", I was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. I handed the bottle back to him.

"You have such an amazing heart. But how can you afford to do all that?" I asked curiously.

"Family savings and wise investments", he said using his charming smile. We both went silent. The only noise was the water washing up against the posts of the boardwalk and the crickets loud chirps. I turned from the water to lookup at the man besides me.  
I smiled up at him as he lent to lean on the rails of the boardwalk besides me. I didn't know if it was the alcohol or what but I suddenly wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. He was startled for a second but soon he had his hands wrapped around my waist, pushing our bodies closely together. His body felt warm against my own.  
Suddenly coming to my senses I quickly pulled my lips away from his and stepped away.

"I am so sorry. I am a little tipsy", I said looking away, embarrassed. "I don't usually do stuff like that".  
.  
"It's okay. I have been wanting to kiss you all night", I felt my blush deepen.

"But why? I am just a plain looking bar tender while you..... Just look at you Mr handsome, rich philanthropist. You could have any girl you want in the entire city. So why me?"

"It's because of the kindness in your heart. For nights before we officially met I watched you at the bar and a few times around the city. You were always kind to everyone. Even to those who don't deserve it". He ran his fingers along my cheek. "You are far more beautiful then you realise", my heart felt like it skipped a beat. I trembled as he leaned in and kissed me once more. "It's getting late", he said resting his forehead against my own. "I should take you home". He grabbed me by the hand and lead me from the boardwalk back to his car.

One inside the car Legolas pressed a button and a black screen rose up from behind the chauffeur, giving us a little privacy. As soon as the screen was fully up Legolas gently pulled me onto his lap positioning me to straddle his legs. I wrapped my arms back around him and kissed him once again. He slid his silky tongue into my mouth causing me to moan. As the car drove through this city the bumps on the road caused me to rub my clothed womanhood against his hardening member. His lips left mine and started kissing down my throat. One of his hands seesed my butt cheek and held onto it firmly. His hand slid under my dress and massaged my womanhood through the fabric before carefully sliding in a couple of fingers. I shuddered in pleasure as he thrust his fingers in and out of me as we got closer and closer to my home.

 

END OF FLASH BACK

 

Just remembering that night made my heart ache for him. The truth was I wasn't sure if I loved Legolas or not. He was kind to me when I needed it the most. He made me feel special and beautiful instead of just a bartender. In just one night he had swept me off my feet. If I hadn't have found out that he was an elf I probably would have fallen head over heals for him. Even as we were dragged here by Sam he still showed me how much he cared about me. I was so confused. If I told Thranduil the full truth I don't think I could handle what would happen next.

"I could never love him", I lied, holding back my tears.

Legolas POV

I sat there frozen to my chair. How could she say all those horrible things. She talked as if I had taken advantage of her.

"Stings doesn't it?" Mortem mocked as he lent over my shoulder.


	23. Chapter 23

Thranduil stayed seated beside me on the bed, staring down at me with his classic blank expression. Only a mind reader could tell what was going on inside of his head. The longer he stared at me the more uncomfortable I felt.

I jumped in shock as he lent down, placing his hands on the sides of my face and kissed me on the lips. His lips were soft but firm against my own. I whimpered as I felt his teeth gently nibble my lower lip. He soon slid his tongue into my mouth. He softly growled when I didn't kiss him back immediately. 

As I kissed back one of his hands slid under my dress and grabbed my breast. I tried to hold back my moan. I whimpered again when he suddenly pulled away from me. He pulled the key from his pocket and unlocked the shackles around my wrists.

"You haven't had the chance to bathe since you returned here", he said as he made his way to the end of the bed and unlock the cuffs around my ankles. He reached his hand out towards me. I grabbed his hand and was pulled from the bed. I cried out in pain as I put pressure on my bandaged feet. Thranduil lifted me from the ground and carried me from the room bridal style. He gave the mirror one final smirk before he shut the door behind him. I was carried back down the stairs and through the halls towards the bath chamber.

Thranduil placed me on the side of the hot spring before he unzipped my gown and pulled it off of me. He soon removed the bandages from my feet and sat me down in the hot water.  
I flinched when his hands grazed my back and shoulders as I remembered what happened last time I was here.

"I know why you are nervous", he said as he got up from the ground. "I don't plan on taking you again today. So you don't need to warry about me giving you another aphrodisiac", I could hear the smirk in his voice.  
I turned around in the water to watch as he left.

"I will send someone down with a fresh set of cloths and bandages and bring you back to my chambers", he said as he walked out of the room. Closing the door behind him.

The room soon fell quiet. It felt good to be alone in the water I scrubbed myself clean then relaxed in the water. My only thoughts were of Legolas. I hoped that he was alright.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was leaning back in the hot spring with my eyes shut, enjoying the water, when I heard a knock on the door.

"Just a minute!" I shouted as I climbed out of the tub and grabbed a towel that was draped over the large boulder. "Come in!" I called out after wrapping the towel around my body. The door swung open.

"Legolas!" I cried out in joy as he stepped into the room holding a powder blue dress and some bandages. I ran towards Legolas, wrapping my arms around his chests. His body stiffened. He soon grabbed my arms and pushed me away from him. I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but the same empty, cold look in his eye as his father.

"Legolas?" I said as I reached out to him only to have him smack my hand away and storm over to the boulder throwing the dress and bandages over the top of it. The bandages rolled off the bolder and land in the hot springs.

"I heard everything you said to my father", he sneered at me. "How could you say those things?"

"What? How?" I asked confused.

"That mirror he kept by the bed was enchanted. He used it to show me everything. I did not get you drunk in order to get you into bed and you know it. You made the first move", he said as he started pacing around the room in anger. "How could you think so little of me? Were you just trying to save your own skin?"

"I'm so sorry", I cried. I didn't know he was listening when I said all those things. "It wasn't like that. I only said those things because I didn't want your father to punish you as badly as what he was punishing me. If I told him how I truly fe-", tears started to fall from my eyes.

"Punishing you? From where I was sitting it looked like you were enjoying it!" He yelled cutting me off. "The way you kisses him..... You make me sick. Mortem told me how you threw yourself at my father the first day you were here. I ignored every time that monster called you a whore. I guess he was right". My heart felt like it had shattered.

"It's not like that", I tried to reason with him. I grabbed his shoulders to try and stop him from pacing.

"Get off me", he snarled shoving me away from him. I stumbled, losing my balance, as I slipped on the wet floor. As I landed on the stone floor, my towel fell open. "Look at yourself", he stood over me. He soon knelt down besides me. He grabbed me by my hair and pulled it, forcing me to look up at him. "You are pathetic", he spat before roughly pushing me away once again.

He stood back up and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

I sat on the wet floor, crying, as I reached into the water and grabbed the soaking wet bandages that were floating on the surface of the water. I wrapped my feet in the bandages and dressed myself in the long blue dress.

I stayed in the bath chamber, unsure of what to do. Thranduil said that the person sent with the cloths was supposed to bring me back to his room

 

Legolas POV

 

"Stings doesn't it?" Mortem mocked as he lent over my shoulder.

"Don't touch me", I snarled. He just continued to cackle in my ear once again.

"Are you honestly surprised that she said all that?" He said as he started to undo the ropes. "I doubt that slut is even capable of love". He finished untying the ropes and made his way over to my wardrobe. "Hell her first day here she tried to convince Master to let her go by throwing herself at him. I doubt master would have even have considered slumming it with a human had she not seduced him", he pulled out a plain brown shirt and trousers and through them towards me. "She isn't as innocent as she pretends to be" he smirked as he exited my chambers, locking the doors behind me.

I felt sick to my stomach. As I dressed I kept my eyes on the mirror. I cringed as I saw Miss Oakenshield and my father share a passionate kiss.

"You haven't had a chance to bathe since you returned here", I heard my father say. I watched as he un cuffed Miss Oakenshield from his bed. I knew exactly where he was taking her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After I had finally managed to pull a nail out of the chair and used it to pick the lock on my door, I marched down the stairs and made my way down to the bath chambers. Even after being away for hundreds of years I could still remember my way through the castle. As I entered the hall up from the hot springs, I spotted a maid carrying a clean dress and bandages.

"You!" I yelled out to the maid. She let out a startled squeak before turning towards me.

"Master Legolas", she said bowing towards me. "What can I do for you my Lord?"

"I will take those. You are excused", I ordered. The maid nodded her bead before handing me the bundle of fabric. I watched her leave before making my way towards the bath chamber.

I stepped up to the door, took a deep breath, then knocked.

"Just a minute!" She called out. I heard the water ripple as she climbed out of the hot spring. "Come in!" I pushed open the door to find her standing by the water. Her body glistening as she was covered in droplets of water. The only thing covering her was a short thing towel. My insides stirred. How could someone so heartless be so beautiful. "Legolas!" She called out as she ran towards me. My body stiffened as she wrapped her arms around my chest and under my arms. I could feel her breasts pressing against me through the fabric of my shirt and towel.Her touch both aroused and disgusted me.   
I growled and pushed her off of me. She looked up at me startled and confused.  
"Legolas?" She reached her hand up towards my face. I quickly smacked it away from me. I pushed past her and carelessly through the dress and bandages on top of the nearest boulder.

"I heard everything you said to my father", I sneered as the bandages fell into the water. "How could you say those things?" Her eyes widened in shock and fear.

"What? How?" She looked terrified. Good.

"That mirror he kept by the bed was enchanted. It showed me everything. I did not get you drunk in order to get you into bed and you know it! You made the first move!" I yelled as my rage finally bubbled all the way to the surface. I started pacing around the room in an attempt to calm myself down. "How could you think so little of me? Were you just trying to save your own skin?"

"I'm so sorry" she started to cry. "It wasn't like that. I only said those things because I didn't want your father to punish you as badly as what he was punishing me. If I told him how I truly fe-". I didn't want to hear her pathetic excuses.

"Punishing you? From where I was sitting it looked like you were enjoying it!" I yelled, cutting her off. "The way you kissed him....", just the thought of it made me sick. "You make me sick. Mortem told me how you through yourself at my father the first day you were here. I ignored him every time that monster called you a whore. I guess he was right".

"It's not like that", she grabbed my shoulders and tried to reason with me.

"Get off me!" I yelled pushing her away from me. I watched as she stumbled and slipped on the wet floor. As she landed her towel fell off her, leaving her trembling on the floor. "Look at yourself", I walked over and stood over her. I knelt down besides her and grabbed her by her hair and pulled it forcing her to look up at me. Her eyes were wide with fear. "You are pathetic", I spat at her before I roughly pushed her away from me once again.

I stood back up and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind me.

How could I be so stupid. How could she have fooled me.

I stormed through the halls towards the library. In its day it was one of the greatest libraries in all of middle earth. The shelves were lined with books from all over the globe. Fiction, non fiction, encyclopedias, biographies from some of the worlds greatest people. But now look at it. The shelves and books were covered in a thick layer of dust. Scrolls and books crumbled when touched. The only new additions were books and diaries stolen from people stupid enough to camp in Mirkwood. These books were piled up together on a table in the centre of the room. Many of the books still had the previous owners blood on them. I passed the table and walked towards one of the shorter shelves against the wall. I ran my hand along a shelf until I found what I was looking for. I grabbed a leather bound book and pulled it forward. Pulling the leaver the book hid and stepped back. The shelf moved to the side, gears creaking from not being used for centuries, to reveal an ancient passage. I had planned on bringing Miss Oakenshield along with me. I entered the tunnel and pulled a second leaver on the side of the tunnel wall causing the shelf to close behind me. I lit a torch from the wall and walked through the tunnels, exiting the kingdom.


	24. Chapter 24

After an hour or two Thranduil came back down to get me. It turned out that Legolas had intercepted the maid who was supposed to come get me. He wasn't even supposed to be out of his room. As far as I know the guards are still out looking for him.

I was given dry bandages and bought back up to Thranduil's chambers.  
I sat on the edge of the bed. My face was stained with tears. Legolas's words were filled with so much hate. Thranduil had left me alone in his room as he tended to his "kingly duties".

After a while I looked up from the bed, remembering what he had said about the mirror. I got up and made my way towards it. From my point of view it looked like any old antique mirror. A sheet of glass with a silver baking and intricately carved frame. The frame, like most of the furniture in this castle, was carved to look like vines wrapped around the glass of the mirror with small silver leaves growing from them.

In a fit of rage I screamed, slamming my fist hard against the mirror cracking and shattering the glass. I pulled my bloodied knuckles away from the mirror and made my way back over to the bed.  
I through my body over the bed, burying my face in the pillows to scream even more.

I screamed until I was no longer able to scream. My body felt tired and week. My stomach ached from lack of food.

I watched the night sky through the open balcony doors. It felt like it had been hours since I was left alone. I jumped to my feet when I heard a group of people approach the door. The door swung open as Thranduil stepped through, followed by a couple of servants. One placed two plates of meat and vegetables on the table while the other placed a fresh set of goblets and an unopened bottle of wine on the table.

"You are excused" Thranduil said to the servants as he approached me. "Wait!" He called out to them when he noticed the shattered mirror. "Clean this mess up" he ordered them as he turned his attention over to me. "What did you do!" He yelled at me while grabbing my bloodied hand. I did not respond to him. He just sighed and pushed me to sit back on the edge of his hand. "Also bring up some more bandages", he sounded exhausted.

"Yes my lord", the two said in unison as they cleaned up the last of the broken glass from the floor and exited the room.

"Why did you break the mirror?" He asked trying to sound like he cared. I sat there silently looking down towards the floor. He sighed once again as he grabbed me by my uninjured hand and lead me over to the table. He pulled out a chair and made me sit in it before he made his way to the door and waited. As soon as one of the servants returned with the bandages, he walked back over towards me.

I flinched when he grabbed my wounded hand. Thranduil held tightly onto my wrist to stop me from moving. I watched, carefully, as he picked tiny flecks of glass out of the open wounds. Once he was satisfied he bandaged my hand and walked over to the other side of the table, taking his seat.

I watched as he lifted up his knife and fork, and started to eat. I sat there eyeing him carefully as he ate.

"Go on. Eat", he said guestering to my plate. I piked at the food, slowly eating. 

"Can I go back to my room?" I asked nervously.

"No. With my son on the loose I can't trust you to be alone", he answered bluntly. "Please eat. You haven't eaten since yesterday".

"Because of you he hates me so I doubt you will need to worry about him helping me escape", I muttered under my breath. I could have sworn I heard him chuckle under his breath. I picked up my fork and started to eat. It tasted amazing for such a simple dish. Before long I was shuveling it into my mouth.

"It's late. You must be tired?" He asked as we finished our meal.

"No", I said bluntly, taking one last sip of my wine. My body and mind was now on high alert.

"I will get you something stronger to help you rest", he said as he got up from his seat and approached me. He then took my cup and walked over to a cupboard on the other side of the room. I watched as he pulled a bottle of what looked like whiskey, from the draw. His back was turned as he poured some liquid into the cup.

He turned and walked to my side, handing me the goblet.

"I'm not much of a drinker", I said, placing the goblet onto the table and pushed it away from me. He let out an exhausted sigh and pushed it back towards me.

"Drink it", he sneered. "It will help", he then tried to sound caring. I reluctantly grabbed the goblet and shot the drink back. The whiskey was so strong I felt like I had been punched in the chest. This then caused me to cough a few times once the goblet was once again empty. Thranduil smiled and took my goblet off me once again.

Soon I started to feel the effects of the alcohol. I started to feel drowsy and light headed. It wasn't long until I fell asleep at the table.

 

Thranduil POV

 

I ran my fingers through her hair. I knew with the potion I slipped her she would not wake.

"You called for me master", Mortem said as he stepped out of the shadows.

"I need you to do something for me", I said. My eyes not moving from the sleeping mortal as I lifted her out of her chair and carried her over to the bed.

"Anything for you master", he said as he walked around the bed and stood besides me. 

"The mortal does not trust me.I need you to give her a reason to", I looked up from the girl after I pulled the blanket up over her body and turned towards my ghoul. "You know what I need you to do". The ghoul grinned. I could tell he would enjoy what is needed of him.

"How far would you like me to go?" He asked, turning his attention towards the girl. Knowing how he felt made me sick. But at least that will help make thing more convincing to her.

"As far as you can until I come in and stop you", I ordered. the ghoul looked up at me in excitement. The horrid creature disgust me but he was useful.

I knew that Legolas had figured out a way to escape the kingdom and fled back to his 'human' life. I was glad he was gone. One less person I had to worry about touching what is mine. I want her to look at me and only me. I want to be the only one she can trust. The only one she felt safe around. She was mine and I wanted her to know it.


	25. Chapter 25

Legolas POV

Days after Legolas's escape.

 

"I swear I don't know where (Y/N) Oakenshield is", I heard a woman say as I entered the peacock lounge. As I entered the main bar I saw a couple of detectives talking to one of the bartenders.

"What aren't you telling us?" The shorter detective asked.

"Nothing I swear", she pleaded. My eyes widened when I recognised her. She was in many of the photos on the walls of the house Mortem held me in. She must have lived there.

"Miss Hancock we found your fiance dead on the side of the road, a corpse in your house and we have witnesses who claim that they saw your car speeding away from Miss Oakenshield's apartment where Mrs Horten's body was found. Can you explain that?" The taller long haired one asked using a somewhat kinder voice.

"I have already been through this with the other detectives. James and I were car jacked, I was forced to drive that psycho into town, the man kidnapped me and forced me to drive him to my house. I managed to escape when he drove off with my car the day before (Y/N) went missing. I hid because I was scared", the woman explained. "If you want someone to interrogate I suggest you talk to Mr Greenleaf. I heard he got into it with Mrs Horten the night she was killed plus he is the reason (Y/N) hasn't been to work in a while". I clenched my fists in anger. "Speak of the devil that's him over there", the woman pointed and glared at me. "It was his chauffeur and car you found at my home". The two detectives left the woman and approached me.

"Mr Greenleaf?" The tall one said. "My name is detective Hamill and this is my partner detective Ford. We need to ask you a few questions".

"Where were you a few nights ago?" Detective Ford asked.

"I was here up until 11pm talking with Mr Horten", I replied.

"And after?"

"I went to Miss Oakenshield's apartment. I was worried about her. She hadn't been to work since she accompanied me to the opening of the new art gallery on Main street. When I got there I saw Mrs Horten dead in (Y/N)'s apartment".

"And where was Miss Oakenshield?" Detective Hamill asked.

"No idea. A man in a weird hood attacked me from behind. We thought and he slammed my head into something. The rest is a blur. Everything between then and when I was picked up by a traffic cop and bought to the hospital is a complete blur" I lied. "I had received a pretty bad concussion. Would you like to see the wound?" I asked reaching behind my head to undo the ponytail hiding the wound while at the same time covering my ears.

"That is unnecessary. Witnesses say that you and Mrs Horten were fighting before she left the club. Can you tell us what that was about?"

"My wife had been trying to seduce him but Mr Greenleaf told her to back off", Mr Horten said as he approached us. "I heard the whole argument".

"Hello Mr Horten", I greeted him with a smile. "How are you holding up?" I asked placing my hand on his shoulder.

"I am alright", he said not sounding very convincing. Even after everything his wife put him through he still loved her.

"Mr Horten. Do you have any idea of why your wife would have been in Miss Oakenshield's apartment?" Detective Ford asked.

"Well she did get angry that Mr Greenleaf prefered the company of Miss Oakenshield over her", Mr Horten replied. "She must have gone there to confront her. But I doubt Miss (Y/N) had anything to do with my wife's death. She wouldn't hurt anyone despite what the rumours say".

"Rumours?" One of the detectives asked. I turned and gave Mr Horten a quizzical look.

"Well before she worked here she worked in one of my offices on the other end of town. As you are probably aware, she was the only known survivor of her sections company camping trip. Some of her old co workers blame her and think that she has something to do with the others disappearing. Sam was very well loved. I know it can't be true, the girl wouldn't hurt a fly". Mr Horten informed the cops. At least not physically, I thought trying not to scoff.

At least now I know the real reason as to why she quit a decent paying job to become a waitress.

"Mr greenleaf", the taller detective turned back to me. I watched as he pulled his card from his pocket and handed it to me. "Please give us a call if you remember anything. Any small detail will help". I gave him a fake smile and took the card off him.

"Do you think he is telling the truth?" I heard one detective say to the other as they exited the club.

"No. My gutt is telling me he knows more then his letting on", the shorter one replied. If it wasn't for my elvish hearing I doubt I would have heard them.

"Mr Greenleaf shouldn't you be at home resting?" Mr Horten asked, reaching up to me to place his hand on my shoulder.

"I am fine. I could ask you the same thing", I replied guesturing to a booth for us to sit in. "When is the funeral?" I asked as we sat down in the spacious booth. It was more of a round semi circle lounge with a coffee table then an actual booth.

"It's in three days" he replied, holding back tears. "The kids are flying in from university tomorrow". He could no longer hold it back any longer. Soon he was a blubbering mess.

"Why don't I get us a couple of drinks from the bar?" I offered as I climbed out of the booth and made my way over to the bar. As I got closer the bartender who was talking to the detectives earlier, started to glare at me. "Hi can I get a bottle of your best whisky and two glasses?" I asked as I pulled my wallet from my pocket. She continued to glare as she grabbed a couple of glasses from behind the counter and filled them with ice. The only time she turned around to grab a bottle of whiskey off the top shelf behind her. 

"I need to talk to you when my shift is over", she whispered as she placed the glasses and bottle onto a tray. She quickly put on a fake smile when another bartender returned to the bar with an empty tray. "Would you like me to carry your tray to your seat sir?" She said trying to sound friendly.

"No it's fine", I paid for the bottle and grabbed the tray and walked back over to Mr Horten. He was still blubbering. I poured us both a drink. As I slowly sipped mine Mr Horten shot his back in one mouth full.Ice and all. He quickly poured himself a second glass. Before long the bottle was empty and Mr Horten was a drunken mess.

I was starting to feel that helping a drunk Mr Horten into the back of cabs was starting to become a weekly thing. I watched as the taxi disappeared down the street.

"Where is (Y/N)", I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned and saw the bar tender standing behind me. She wore a white jumper over her uniform, a purse hanging from her shoulder.

"I don't know", I lied as I turned towards where I had parked.

"Don't lie to me!" She shouted following me. I walked through the car park towards my black Mercedes, unlocking my car with the button. "Stop walking away from me elf!" She yelled as I reached for the door handle of my car. I froze on the spot. "(Y/N) told me what you are", I turned back around to look at her. "Tell me again" she snapped walking right up close to me. "Where is (Y/N)?" She asked once again.

"She is back in Mirkwood" I answered climbing into the car. The girl ran around to the other side of the car and jumped into the passenger seat. "What are you doing! Get out!" I shouted at her.

"Not until you tell me everything that happened!" She shouted right back. I told her the story of how I went to her place to try and talk to her only to find Mrs Horten and get kidnapped. I told her how I was chained up in her home before we were taken to Mirkwood. Her expression changed drastically when I told her how I discovered that (Y/N) through me under the bus to save her own skin and how I escaped leaving her behind like she deserved.

"You are lying. )Y/N) is not some whore", she snapped at me. "Did you even consider for one second that she was telling the truth?"

"I don't have to answer to you" I sneered. "Now get out of my car".

"Fine!" She snapped as she opened the door and climbed out. "Because of you a family has one again lost their daughter. The look they gave me when I told them that she probably won't be returning this time will forever haunt me. If you won't help me save (Y/N) from Mirkwood I will find someone who will", she slammed the door behind her and walked away. I clutched the steering wheel tightly until I knew she was too far away to hear me. I shouted in anger and punched the sides of the wheel, being careful not to hit the horn.

She didn't understand. How could she? She wasn't there? I told myself as I started the car. 

But deep in the back of my mind a voice was saying what if (Y/N) was telling the truth.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay first chapter of the new year. Firstly thank you for the over 100 kudos ^_^. I am thinking of doing a sequel to this story where I plan to partly change Malekiths story from marvel so it fits in with middle earth. He and his people awake from hibernation after believing to have gone exstinct after they failed to wipe out all humans in middle earth before the events of Sauron and the ring.

Again I was left alone in thranduils room as he did whatever he did when he wasn’t with me. He returned only once today and that was to make sure I ate something for lunch. Other then that I was left all alone. 

I spent most of the day out on the balcony looking out over the forest again. I knew if I continued to spend my days just starting out over the forest I would eventually go mad. 

I wanted to escape so badily, but After checking to see if the door was locked a few times and looking out over the side of the balcony to see if it was possible to climb down using the bedsheets as a ladder, I knew escape at this moment would be impossible. After my first escape I knew thranduil would not let his guard down so easily. And using the wine cellar was definitely a no go. I tried as hard as I could to remember other stories from my childhood of this place but none were helpful. 

As the sun started to set I walked back into the bedroom. The room was dimbly lit by the afternoon sun, causing an odd shadow to be cast over half of the room. It felt very eerie, almost like I wasn’t fully alone. I sat at the table and picked at the bowl of grapes in the centre. 

All of the sudden I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. I knew at that moment I really was being watched.

“Hello (y/n)”, I froze to the spot. When did he come in here? Wasn’t the door locked? Did he have a key? I thought to myself as Mortem stepped out from the shadows. 

“What do you want”, I sneered at him. I wasn’t stupid. By now I knew that he was not Sam. The Sam I thought I knew was dead and gone. 

“I wanted to see how you were settling in”, his tone was incenseer. “How are you this fine evening?” He asked grabbing the chair from around the other side of the table and dragged it closer to me. Sitting down in the chair besides me. 

“I am fine”, I replied nervously. He looked odd in his white suit and pulled back hair. The man I knew never wore white unless it was a button up shirt under a suit. I did not like the way he was looking at me. Like I was a piece of meat. His eyes traveled up and down my body.   
He placed his elbow on the table and rested his head against his knuckles.

“I I I th think you should go”, I stuttered as I got up out of my chair. I grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him towards the door. As I reached for the door handle Mortem pulled his wrist out of my grip and grabbed me by the arms. 

“Why would I go now when I know all the fun is in here”, he lifted me off the floor, carried me over to the table and through me on top of it. I tried to push him away and climb off the table but he was far too strong. 

“Mortem Let me go”, I shouted, struggling in his grasp. 

“Mortem? What ever happened to calling me Sam I wonder?” He smirked as he started to feel up my chest. 

“Sam died a long time ago. What ever you are, you aren’t him”, I spat, trying to push his hands off me. The monster just cackled.   
His laughter stopped suddenly as I managed to slap him as hard as I could across his face. This caused his face to fly to the side. A deep rumbling came from deep inside Mortems chest. He turned his face back to face me as his growl got even louder. 

Suddenly I was flipped over onto my stomach. The monster grabbed my arms and held them tightly behind my back with one arm while he used the other to lift up my dress. 

I continued to scream and struggle beneath him. His grip on my arms was almost inhumanly strong. 

“let me go you monster!” I screamed when I felt his free hand gently grab my underwear and pulled them down. I thrashed around under him as hard as I could but his hold would not loosen. 

“Please don’t do this”, I cried out. “Sam, please listen to me, this isn’t you”. I heard him chuckle behind me. 

“You said it yourself”, he leaned over my body. “Sam is dead. And it’s your fault”, he sneered into my ear. His voice laced with hatred. 

I cried out for help one last time before I heard him start to undo his belt and pants. I closed my eyes tightly as I cried and struggled beneath him. He laughed at me darkly. 

“Please..... don’t”, My pleads fell on deaf ears. I felt something hard press up against my entrance.   
Mortem froze when the door to the bedroom was kicked open. Thranduil ran in and grabbed Mortem, violently throwing him to the ground. 

“How dare you touch what is not yours to touch beast!” Thranduil yelled down at the monster. Mortem quickly got up onto his knees. 

“I’m sorry Master. Please forgive me”, even tho he sounded scared, but part of me could swear his voice was laced with sarcasm. Thranduil backhanded him across the face, causing him to once again fall to the ground. 

“Get out of my sight vermin!” He snarled down at his servant. “You are never to set foot near miss oakenshield again. Is that under stood?”

“Yes master. Sorry Master!” Mortem ran from the room, slamming the door behind him. 

I was still shaking. While Thranduil was yelling at Mortem I had climbed off the table and fixed my dress. 

“Are you okay”, he asked as he turned towards me. His expression was softer then usual. 

“I I I’m f-“ I tried to finish my sentence but couldn’t. I burst into tears. As I bought my hands to my face to wipe away the many tears falling from my eyes, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around me. Thranduil pulled me close to him. I pressed my head against his chest and cried. I squeaked in surprise when I felt him lift me from the floor, brides style, and carry me over to the bed where he sat me down in his lap.   
I started to feel safer as his hands lightly rubbed up and down my back in a soothing motion. 

“It’s ok. He will never touch you again”. I hoped what he said was true. 

 

Thranduils pov

I held the human woman closely. Mortem has done his job well. The very idea of having that undead abomination touch her sickened me to the very core. Unfortunately it had to be done. I needed (y/n) to trust me and only me. She is mine and only mine. 

“H how did he get in hear?” She sobbed. 

“I have no idea”, I lied. “There should have been guards posted at your door”. 

After a while she had cried herself to sleep. She looked so fragile lying in my arms. 

I lay her down in the bed and covered her in the sheets. At least tonight I didn’t have to give her a sedative in order to get her to sleep. 

I wrapped my hand lightly around her soft, delicate throat. I could kill her so easily. Humans are so fragile. There was a time where I once saw humans as friends and alleys but that was so very long ago. 

After the one ring was destroyed so many of my kin started leaving middle earth and set sail to the Valinor, the other species rather went extinct or mated with humans. I prayed to the gods for so long asking for other surviving elven kingdoms to exsist but all has been silent. 

For a long time I thought Legolas had joined his dwarf friend in a journey to Valinor. But now I know he did not leave. I was angry that he could turn his back on our people so easily. To abandon us when we needed him the most. He was supposed to be an heir to my throne. A way to bring hope to our people. 

I have heard whispers from my people who wished to sail out and join the fallen. Many tried to flee the city but none have yet to succeed. 

I left the human alone in my chambers as I sort out my servant. I knew he wouldn’t be too far. He never was without my say so. 

I made my way down the stairs and through the halls until I came to the old war room. I pushed the door open carefully as to not alert the guards. Inside the room was a large dust covered table with a complete map of middle earth before it reshaped and was renamed Europe. A few chairs remained around the table, most looked so old that they would break instantly if they were to be sat upon. Sitting on one of the more stable looking chairs was Mortem. 

“So Master, how did it go? Does she trust you yet?” He asked all excited. 

“Not as yet. I still have a long way to go before she gives herself over to me, mind body and soul”, I said walking closer to the beast. 

“What more would you like me to do?” He asked all jittery. Eager for what I had planned next. 

“I don’t want you to get to close to (y/n) but I do need you to watch her from the shadows in case she tries again to escape or if Legolas decides to come back for her”. I ordered. 

“Yes My lord”, he said getting up from his chair to bow at my feet. 

“One other thing”, I said as he stood back up. “What happened tonight was a one time thing. If you ever touch her like that again I will kill you again and this time I won’t be bringing you back. At least not like this. Is that understood?” 

“Yes master”, he looked a bit disappointed but I could not care less. As I exited the warroom I felt a pair of eyes watching me from down the hall. 

“Come out before I force you too”, I ordered. A guard in full uniform stepped out from behind a pillar. The man looked very nervous.   
“Why were you spying on your king?” I asked as I walked towards him. 

“I wasn’t my king. I was doing a patrol of the halls and I thought I heard voices coming from the war room”, the man said in a hurried pace. “I was worried that another group were plotting against you so I came to investigate. That’s when I saw you exit the room”.

“How much did you here?” I eyed him carefully. 

“Nothing my king”, his voice laced with fear. 

“I hope for your sake you are telling the truth”, I sneered walking past him and back towards my chambers and towards my sleeping mortal


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the ending of it seems a little eh.

I was still shaken from the events from the day before. Thranduil kept reassuring me that I would have no more problems with Mortem. Part of me wanted to believe him but I couldn't.  
The security around me was tightened even harder. Thranduil had two male guards posted outside my door while a female one was made to stay with me in Thranduils chambers whenever he was not able to be in here with me.

At this moment he had left around an hour ago and had yet to return. The guard just stood in her place by the door, staying as still and as quiet as she could. Whenever I tried to make conversation she would ignore me. Soon my stomach started to growl.

"E excuse me?" I tried once again to gain her attention. Her eyes flicked towards me but other then that she continued not to move. "I am starting to get a little hungry", I said timidly. The woman averted her eyes from me and just sighed.

"King Thranduil will return shortly" she said bluntly and went back to being silent.

Another half hour passed before he arrived to the room. I was sitting on a chair I had dragged out onto the balcony watching a group of birds fly by. I lent against the rail thinking how wonderful it would be to be able to fly. To be free to go where ever I wanted whenever I wanted. As he stepped through the door the guard bowed her head and exited the room. 

"I want to show you something", Thranduil said taking me by the hand, snapping me out of my thoughts. He lead me from his chambers and down the other end of the hallway and down another flight of stairs. When we were a few floors down we came to a large set of wooden carved doors. 

"I thought you told me there was only one staircase in and out of his area of the castle?" I asked, catching him in his lie. He let my hand go to unlock the door and pushed it open.

"Technically it is", he lead me through the doors. I gasped in awe of what was in front of me. We stepped out into a walled off courtyard garden. Vines covered with (F/C) flowers were growing from the wall. All around us grew bushes of (F/Flowers). In the centre of the garden was a tall stone fountainwith a statue of a elfish woman stood on a platform where the water poured out from. 

Thranduil lead me into the garden and walked me around the fountain. On the other side a rug was set up with platters of different meats, cheeses, fruits and crackers.

"Please sit", Thranduil said, guestering to the rug as he knelt down on the rug. I sat down on the rug across from him. I eyed him carefully as I reached forwards and grabbed a cracker off a plate. I chewed on it nervously as Thranduil grabbed a goblet and filled it with what I am assuming was wine. I was starting to think he has a drinking problem, I giggled to myself.

"What's so funny?" He asked grabbing a small handful of grapes off the platter.

"Nothing", I replied turning my attention to the flowers in the garden. I soon noticed that many bushes and vines were growing over old statues. "This place is beautiful" I commented as I cut myself off a bit of cheese and placed it on a cracker.

"I had it made for my wife when we got married", he said, his voice laced with sadness. He got up from his spot in the rug and walked towards one of the statues. "Each statue added marked a special occasion in our lives", he cleared a bunch of leaves off a statue of a woman holding a baby in her arms. I looked at each of the statues faces that I was able to see and saw that each statue was the same elfish maiden. 

"Your wife was a very beautiful woman", I said watching as he cleared vines off another statue.

"These statues never did do her any justice", he said stroking the statues cheek. I got up from my spot on the ground, grabbing his goblet.

"Here", I handed him the cup. He smiled down at me before taking a sip and turning his attention back towards the statue.

"Centuries after she died my son left our kingdom to fight in a great war. A war that bought an end to the time of my people and the birth of the time of Man. So many of my Kin from other kingdoms sailed to the dying lands. I thought they would stop when the war was over. But I was wrong", a single tear fell from his eye. "They just kept leaving. When I heard my son had sailed away to be with his mortal friends I closed my kingdom off from the rest of the world". Why was he telling me all this? I asked myself. "I did everything I could to protect my people. Every human who came looking for my kingdom and it's treasures had to be stopped", he turned back to face me. "It is why you cannot leave this place", he placed his hand on my cheek. "Not just to protect my people but to protect you as well".

"Protect me from what?" I asked confused.

"From those who would use you to find gaps in our defences. Even if you stayed quiet I know many would hurt you to get the information they seek" my heart felt like it was racing. "The last thing I want is for you to get hurt". My face felt hot. I tried desperately not to blush. I felt very confused.

How could a man who has done so many horrible things have such noble reasons. An old phrase soon came to mind.

'The road to hell is paved with good intentions'

It was at that moment when I realised how damaged this man truely was. He wasn't evil. Just broken. I reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Come on", I looked up at him. "Let's finish our lunch", he smiled kindly at me and walked with me back towards the rug.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After our picnic in the garden, Thranduil gave me a proper tour of the castle. At least the parts he said were not off limits. I was shown the castles many gardens and hallways filled with ancient arts and tapestries. He seemed like such a different man from the one I thought I knew. This man was a kind hearted soul hidden behind a sad hard exterior. He was not evil but damaged. But I knew I needed to keep my guard up at all times in case this was all some kind of sick twisted joke.

"And this is was the great dining hall", Thranduil said as a pair of guards opened another large set of doors. Inside the room was a few rows of tables and chairs, while on the far side of the room was a smaller, but more decorative, table with larger throne like chairs lined up on the other side. Like many of the rooms in this castle it looked like it hadn't been used in a really long time. "So many parties and peace treaties were had and signed in this hall. Sadly there has been no occasions to celebrate here anymore".

"Why not?" I asked as he lead me around the dining hall. "Why not throw one to lift everyone's spirits?"

"Because we need our crops to last us the whole of winter. A party will just use up unnecessary supplies. It's not like we can trade with other kingdoms anymore", as he spoke I noticed in a far corner of the room was a small stage platform. On top of it was an old discarded harp.

"What was that used for?" I asked pointing to it.

"That's where the musicians played their instruments", he replied. I left his side and approached the harp.

"I bet they sounded wonderful", I said as I wiped some dust off the instrument.

"Can you play?" He asked.

"No", I replied turning back to face him. "I just love the sound of harp music". He soon took my hand and lead me from the room.


	28. Chapter 28

Legolas POV

 

It's been weeks since I returned to Dale but now I know it was time to move on from this city and start a new life somewhere far away. My plane was booked and all my furniture was packed away ready to be shipped, stored, sold and donated..

Miss Oakenshield's family has been sniffing around my house and business. Her parents demanding to know what happened to their daughter. How could I tell them where their daughter has gone. Every time I go to the Peacock lounge it seemed that more and more of the staff have been giving me looks of unadulterated hatred. No doubt Miss Charlotte has been spreading rumours about me. Honestly I really cannot blame her after everything that has happened.

Lately I had been thinking about everything that happened in Mirkwood. Was (Y/N) really telling the truth. Did she say all those things to protect the both of us and not just herself. And then there's me. I was the one that left her in Mirkwood alone with my father and that....... thing.

I jumped in shock as my landline started to ring. I looked At the caller ID but did not recognise the number.

"Hello?" I said as I answered the phone.

"Is this Mr Greenleaf?" The woman on the other end of the asked.

"Yes", I replied. 

"This is (M/N) Oakenshield", the woman said back to me. "I am calling about the check you sent my husband and I in the mail". I instantly remembered I had sent the family a check to help them cope with the loss of their daughter. "I just want to know where do you get off thinking that money will stop us from looking for our daughter", she nearly screamed into the phone.

"Listen. That's not what the check is abo-" I tried to reason with her before I was cut off.

"No you listen. This is the second time our daughter has gone missing and we know that you had something to do with it. We will find out where our daughter went. You can take this check and shove it where the sun don't shine", I heard paper ripping on the other end of the line. Before I could try and reason with her she hung up on me.

Again I don't blame her for her anger towards me. I have barely slept since I returned.

I made my way over to my study. Other then my bedroom, it was the only room in the house that hasn't been packed up yet. On my desk was my laptop, a couple of shot glasses and a bottle of brandy.  
After the weeks I have been having no one would blame me from needing a drink.

As I lifted my brandy glass to my lips I heard the floorboards creak behind me. I sutterly grabbed the empty glass, turned and through it at the intruder.

The glass shattered as it struck the intruder in the head. The man groaned out in pain. I ran towards him, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and pinned him to the wall.

I was shocked to see that he was one of my father guards. One who I once thought along side with at the battle of Helms Deep. He was dressed in jeans and a 'T-shirt that read FBI Female Body Inspector'. Clearly stolen from some random mortals cloths line. I quickly let him go.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in shock.

"My lord", he said bowing down to me.

"Please get up", I said grabbing him by his arm and pulling him back up to his feet.

"I have come to bring you back to Mirkwood".

"No! You can tell my father I refuse to step foot in that kingdom. I no longer call that place home", I snapped at him.

"Please you must! I wasn't sent here by your father. We can no longer live under your fathers rein a second longer. Once he was a great and benevolent ruler but now........ You saw how he is. These days he is extremely quick to anger. He has given his monster free reign of the kingdom. And now his obession with that human girl has gotten out of control. I fear for her safety".

"Why should I care about that human?" I asked.

"Over the past weeks he has been doing everything he can to manipulate the girl. I don't fully know what happened. They seemed so happy together. He has thrown her back into the dungeons".

 

Readers POV

 

These past few weeks Thranduil has become a very different man. He was kind and gentle towards me. No matter how hard I tried to hold onto my hatred towards him, I couldn't. Feelings slowly turned from hate to sympathy and soon I started to grow fond of his company.

Instead of leaving me alone every day in his chambers, or with a guard, I was occasionally allowed to accompany him in his court or explore the kingdom with him by my side. On the more common days when I wasn't by his side the guards would give me books and journals of travellers to read so I wouldn't get bored. The more I was around him the more I started to like it here. But at the same time I never stopped thinking about my family. Deep in my gut I knew that they were suffering.

I was sitting in the garden reading a book that one of the guards gave me, when Thranduil came out to great me.

"I need to show you something", Thranduil said as he took me by the hand and lead me back towards the dining hall. "I have a surprise for you", he said as he pushed the doors wide open. I gasped when the hall was cleared of dust and cobwebs. The tables were moved to the sides of the room and lined with candles. The sound of harps filled the room. On the stage sat three elves. One was playing the large harp, now cleaned and given new strings, one had a small lyer, while the last was playing an old wooden flute.

"I took what you said about lifting my peoples spirits into consideration. But there is only one persons spirits in this kingdom who I want to lift", he lead me towards the centre of the room. "May I have this dance?" He asked causing me to blush. I nodded taking his hand. Thranduil smiled down at me. He placed his free hand on my hip and adjusted the hand he had in mine while I placed my hand on his shoulder. "It took me a few weeks but I selected the kingdoms best musicians", he said as he lead me around the dance floor.  
The music filled the room. I stared into Thranduil's eyes as I was absorbed in the dance that it felt like we were the only people in the room.  
The music was slow and relaxing. The tune seemed so strange yet so familiar. Almost like I had heard it before in a dream. Thranduil moved both his hands onto my hips soon after I placed my hands on his shoulders. As we danced I closed my eyes and rested my head against Thranduil's chest. I smiled when I heard him humming along to the sound of the music.

We danced slowly together for what felt like an eternity, yet I did not feel tired. I looked up at Thranduil when I felt his fingers lightly touch my face, lifting it up to look towards him. My heart felt like it was racing. He was so beautiful in the candle light. M cheeks started to go red. He soon lent down, capturing my lips in a long tender kiss.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Thranduil carried me through the doorway to our chambers and placed me down on the bed. I blushed up at him as he untied the ties on the front of my dress. I shyly averted my gaze as his strong hands pushed the dress down my shoulders. Thranduil placed his hands on my shoulders and gently pushed me back into the bed to lie down. He pulled the rest of my dress down my body and along my legs. I gasped as I felt his lips graze the inside of my thigh. His strong hands pushed my knees apart, giving him access to my womanhood. I cried out in pleasure as he used his tongue on me. I cried and moaned as his tongue flicked across my clit and opening.

He suddenly stopped, causing me to cry out. Thranduil stood between my legs and started to disrobe. I crawled back into the centre of the bed as I watched him remove the last of his clothing. Thranduil jumped onto the bed and climbed on top of me. His lips met my throat but quickly made their way to my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him in closer. I felt his strong hands grab my thighs and spread my legs wide for him. I cried out loudly as he plunged his rod deep inside of me.

His thrusts started slow but deep. I wrapped my legs around his waist as his thrusts grew even more powerful. I moaned loudly as his teeth grazed against my lower lip. One of his hands grabbed one of my breasts and lightly squeaked. Thranduil pulled his lips off mine and got up to kneel between my legs. He grabbed my legs and held them over his shoulders as he plowed me into the bed.

"Tell me what you want", he growled looking down at me.

"Go faster", I begged. I watched as he smirked at me and continued to thrust at an agonising pace. "Please!" I cried out. Thranduil laughed and did as I asked. His thrusts became fast and even harder. My mind was going crazy. My body trembling with intense desire. Thranduil let go of my legs and grabbed me by my shoulder and flipped me onto my stomach. He thrust back into me from behind. He grabbed hold of the sheets besides my head and grasped it tightly in his grip as he continued to thrust wildly into me. He groaned in pleasure. 

I was so consumed with pleasure that I almost didn't feel the tears falling down my cheeks. My body shaking as we both reached our peaks.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait. I have had writers block because this story is coming to an end and I don't want to rush it. Don't you hate when you get to the end of a story and it feels so rushed. I don't want that for my fanfiction.

"My dear. What is wrong?" Thranduil asked as he pulled out of me and rolled me onto my back. Quickly wiping the tears from my eyes.

"I need to go home" I said between sobs.

"What!" He said startled, quickly sitting up in the bed in shock.

"Thranduil. I understand why you don't want me to leave but I need to see my family. I feel that something bad is going to happen to them if I don't leave right now!" I cried.

"Do you not love me enough to stay?" I looked up towards him, noticing the pained expression on his face.

"I do care for you but-", he suddenly cut me off.

"You care about me but you are in love with my son', he sneered as he pulled away from me and climbed out of the bed. "That's it isn't it?" He grabbed his pants off the floor and quickly put them back on. "And after everything I did for you!" He shouted at me in anger. I whimpered in fear. Yes I did have some feelings for Legolas, but this was far from being about him.

"That's not true", I cried jumping out of the bed and walked towards him.

"Then what is the truth?!" He shouted, smacking my hands away as I reached out to touch his arm. "Do you love my son or not?" I stood there thinking, not really sure of how I felt about either or them.

"I don't know!" I cried. Thranduil growled in annoyance then marched back over to the bed.

"Do you love me?!" He yelled once again as he ripped off the sheet from the bed, throwing it in my direction.

"I don't know", I continued to cry out as I wrapped the sheet around my body.

"Then what do you know?!" He yelled right up into my face. I didn't know what to do and ended up standing there sobbing like an idiot. Thranduil growled and violently grabbed me by my arm.

"You are hurting me!" I shouted as he started to pull me towards the bedroom door. I held the bed sheet as tightly as I could as he dragged me out of his room. "Where are you taking me?" I yelled only to be ignored. I struggled to keep my footing as he dragged me down the stairs and through the halls. Soon we were back in the dungeons.

"Please don't lock me away again", I cried out desperately trying to rip my arm out of his grip. Thranduil growled in frustration. He continued to drag me back towards my old cell. He ripped the door open and through me inside causing me to fall, hard, onto the cold stone floor. I looked up and watched as Thranduil made sure that the cells door was properly locked before finally storming off.

The cell was dark and cold. Colder then when it was a few months ago. I climbed up off the floor and climbed up onto the small bench and sat down.The light from the torches outside my cell illuminated my long abandoned drawings. As I scanned the images I noticed patches of blood were scattered across them.

 

Thranduil's POV (The day after the escape)

 

"Our crops have been producing less and less every year and at this rate our food stores wont last the next few years. We need to allocate new land so we can try to grow more food".I was barely listening to the man that stood before me. Every time I invite my people into the castle to hear their complaints they are always about the same old things. No matter what I do or say the outcome continues to stay the same. The truth of the matter was that our land has been losing it's fertility for a long time now. But there was nothing really I or my people could do without leaving the city. And that was not possible. We will not survive outside our walls. It was only really safe for small groups of guards to patrol.

The man in front of me continued to go on and on about his plans, but I did not listen for my mind was on..... other things.

"She's gone!" A maid screamed as she ran into the courtroom. Everyone in the room turned towards her in shock.

"Whose gone?" Asked a guard as he grabbed her by the arm to stop her from running.

"The human in the dungeons. She's gone!" She cried out.

"What? How?!" I yelled jumping out from my throne.

"I don't know. I went down to bring her, her breakfast and her cell door was open and she was gone".

I marched down the stairs of my throne.The guards started herding the civilians out of the throne room.

"You two follow me", I shouted to the guards at the base of my throne. The two men and the maid followed behind me as I made my way down to the dungeons. Soon we approached the open cell door. And like the maid said the girl was gone. I growled in anger and turned to my guards.

"You two. Alert the others and search the castle. She couldn't have gotten far!" I ordered. The two guards bowed their heads and did as they were told.

'how did she get out?' I thought to myself as I entered the cell. I grabbed the door and inspected the lock for signs of tampering.

"Maid. Has anyone else come down to the cells within the last twenty four hours?" I asked as I looked down at the footprints in the dust on the floor. None seemed out of the ordinary.

"No my lord. As far as I am aware I have been the only one here" she answered nervously. 

I felt my anger bubble to the surface causing me to yelled out in anger and start punching the wall as hard as I could. I heard the maid let out a startled squeak that I ignored as I punched the wall a few more times.

I stormed out of the cell, slamming the door violently behind me. As I ascended the stairs I heard a quiet creaking sound coming from behind me. I turned and saw the door opened slightly. At that moment I knew exactly how she managed to get out of her cell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Present day

 

How could I have been so stupid. I should have known that no human would give themselves over to only one person. The whore tricked me. Once again she used her body to try and influence me. No longer shall she have control over my mind. For now on I will make sure the girl knows her place.

I remember this time to make sure that the cell door was properly shut behind me as I left her in her cell. I stormed through the castle making my way back towards my chambers. On the way I ordered a maid to bring fresh linens to my room and remake my bed. She got to my room not long after I did.

I sat down at my table and grabbed a half open bottle of wine and drank down the remaining liquid. 

"My lord", the maid said as she finished remaking my bed. "Is there anything else you require of me?" She asked.

"No. Just leave", I sneered trying not to yell at the innocent woman. She bowed her head and left leaving me alone in my quiet chambers.

I sat there slowly sipping from the bottle.

"I know you are there", I said. Soon I heard faint foot steps as Nimway stepped out from behind the door. "what are you doing here?" I ordered.

"I came to see if you were alright", she said timidly. "The shouting could be heard halfway through the castle", she slowly approached the table. As she came closer I noticed that she was carrying a fresh bottle of wine.

"I am fine", I sneered taking the bottle from her.

"Are you sure? Everyone is worried about you. We fear that having this human girl around is messing with your mental health. You need to consider getting rid of-", I quickly grabbing her by her throat, silencing her.

"How dare you tell your king what to do with MY human!" I yelled into her face.

"I'm sorry" she squeaked out, gasping for air. I pulled her close to my face.

"Get.Out", I sneered before throwing her to the floor. "one more thing" I said as she staggered to her feet. "If you suggest anything like that again I will gift you to the monster. Is that clear?"

"Yes my king", she said before exiting my chambers.

More and more of my people are turning against me. I can feel it.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry about how short this chapter is.

I opened my eyes to find myself lying on a massive bed covered in red satin sheets. The bed was surrounded with red, partly transparent curtains. I looked down at myself to find myself wearing a short red night gown. I sat up in the bed and looked around. I heard the curtains behind my rustle. I turned and saw Thranduil standing besides the bed wearing a set of long silver robes with a simple silver crown around his head. He moved the curtains before he climbed into the bed besides me. He sat close behind and gently started rubbing my shoulders. He gently started rubbing my shoulders. He gently guided my neck and shoulders so that I was no longer facing him. He pushed the straps of my night gown down off of my shoulders and started to kiss down my neck. I closed my eyes and moaned in pleasure. His hands travelled up and down along my body causing goosebumps to form.   
I opened my eyes and gasped. Behind the curtains stood Legolas wearing a all black three piece suit.

His expression wasn't clear and distorted by the curtains. I was frozen to the spot. Thranduil moved one of his hands up to cup one of my breasts. Before I could say anything Legolas pushed the curtains aside, climbed onto the bed and pressed his lips hard against mine.

I felt Thranduil push my dress all the way down my body exposing my breasts. My heart began to race. Thranduil pulled me up so that I was kneeling between them. Legolas broke the kiss and pulled my dress down my legs. Thranduil laid down on the bed, pulling me back to lie besides him. Legolas pulled the dress off of me leaving me fully exposed to them. Legolas lay on the other side of me. He leaned over my body and started to kiss down my throat, slowly going lower until he was at my breast. I gasped as his lips latched on to one of my nipples and his hand caressed the other. As I gasped Thranduil placed his lips over mine, sliding his tongue into my mouth. Thranduil's hand soon met my womanhood. His fingers gently stroked my clitoris.

The kiss was broken as Legolas pulled me into his lap, making me straddle him. As Thranduil climbed behind me Legolas pulled his rod from his trousers and pressed it against my slit. I heard the sound of fabric rustle as Thranduil pushed his robes aside. Legolas held my hips tightly as he pulled them down, impaling me on his hard rod. I slowly started thrusting my hips up and down. I froze once again when I felt Thranduil place his hands on my hips to steady me as he forced his rod into my womanhood. I cried out in pleasure pains as the two elves both started to thrust into me. 

Thranduil's lips met my thraot again. My body shuddered as I came hard, causing me to shriek in pleasure.  
Thranduil wrapped his arms around my torso holding me as they continued to thrust into me.

"Choose", Thranduil whispered into my ear.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"You must choose", Legolas growled out as his thrusts become rougher and more violent.

"You can't have us both", Thranduil said before biting down into my shoulder causing me to bleed.

"Choose".

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Pppppsssstt", I heard a timid voice say. my head felt heavy as I tried to open my eyes. "Pssstttt. Human. You have to wake up".


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about that the long wait. It has not been easy figuring out how to end it. I had to add more smut just to make chapter longer lol.

Legolas POV

 

Over the last week more and more members of my fathers guard managed to escape from Mirkwood and make their way towards my house. So far there was about fifteen men and women staying in my house. How they all managed to find my address I would never know. 

"If we go through the tunnels here" one soldier said pointing to an area on the map of the kingdom spread out on my desk in front of us. "We should be able to get into the castle undetected. Is anyone here not a strong swimmer?' 

"That won't work", another chimed in. "Those tunnels were sealed off after the human-"

"(Y/N)", I snapped, cutting him off.

"Yes of course. My apologies. Those tunnels were sealed off after (Y/N) used them to escape". He corrected himself. "Most of those old supply chutes have caved in over time and the ones that weren't were also sealed to prevent future escape attempts".

"Why can't we just go back through the main gates?" said the youngest. 

"It would look suspicious all of us returning at once. We would have to do it slowly and we don't have that much time. Plus we don't want my father to see me coming", I said looking down at the map. That's when the thought hit me. "How did you all manage to leave to begin with?" I asked, looking around the room at everyone. "Surely you would be able to get back in the same way?"

"We each slipped out with the patrol groups", one woman said.

"My lord. How did you get out?" The guard sitting by the window asked.

"Of course!". I felt like a giant idiot. "There is a set of tunnels that isn't on any map and known only to the royal family in case of an uprising". The irony was not lost on me. I pulled a marker from out of my desk draw. I ripped the lid off and quickly put a cross on the map where a cliff was drawn. "Right here we will find the entrance to a tunnel that leads right into the great library. Judging by the state of the place no one has been there for a very long time. I will remain hidden in the tunnels while yo quietly spread the word to your alleys that we strike in three days. I have rented us a van. We leave as soon as the sun goes down so get some rest", I dismissed my co conspirators. one by one they all exited the room until only I and one female remained.

"Can I speak freely my lord?" She asked walking around my desk towards me.

"Of course....I'm sorry what was your name again?" I said.

"Shyla", she replied. "If it came down to it, would you be able to handle.....", she paused for a second as she contemplated what she was planning to say. "Would you be able to handle killing your father". I looked up at her in shock. Her expression quickly changed to panic. "Please forgive me your highness", she dived down onto her knees in front of me, gently grabbing for my hands. "I did not mean to offend you", she pleaded. I took a deep breath and looked down towards her. She had the same hair and eye colour as (Y/N) but other then that she looked nothing like her. The woman was wearing a form fitting black T-shirt and leopard print leggings.

"It is fine" I reassured her. "You have only asked what everyone else is thinking" the woman instantly looked re leaved. "If you hadn't have asked someone else would have. Someone still might", I turned away away from her to look back down at the map. I could not believe I was planning to overthrow my own father. I never wanted the crown. I had hoped my father would have remarried and produced a child to replace me as his heir. But now that will never happen. 

I heard the woman get up from the floor. My body lightly flinched as she place her hand on my shoulder.

"My king. You seem tense", she said as she turned my computer chair to face her. "Is there anything I can do to help relax you?" She asked climbing into my lap. My rod hardened in my trousers as she gently ground her clothed womanhood against it. I grabbed onto her hips tightly pulling her harder against me, my lips hungrily attacking hers. I did not know what had come over me. Was it the stress the stress of the plan to overthrow my father or that her eyes and hair were so similar to (Y/N)'s. I did not know nore did I care. I quickly stood, throwing her over the side of my desk on top of the map. She ripped off her shirt and through it onto the floor. I grabbed her by one of her shoulders and forced her onto her stomach before I grabbed her leggings and forced them down her long slender legs. I pulled my rod from my trousers and plunged it into her warm opening. The woman cried out in pleasure.

I grabbed her hips tightly and started thrusting into her so violently that I managed to make the desk move forwards a few inches.

"Yes my king!" she cried out. The woman reached forwards and grabbed hold of the edge of the desk. I drove my rod into her over and over again.

As I continued to thrust I felt all the stress of the past weeks slowly leave my body. All the anger, all the hatred, everything just left. All that remained was pure lust.

"Oh my god!" She screamed. I grabbed her legs, flipping her onto her back. I grabbed her breasts as she wrapped her legs around my waist pushing me deeper into her. In a flash she grabbed hold of my shoulders and pulled me down over her. Our lips hungrily attacking each other.

I soon ripped her off my desk, falling back into my chair. She road me long into the night. 

I had long forgotten what it was like to sleep with a woman of my own species. Humans tire all too quickly.

By the time the sun started to rise I had her on all fours in front of me, her hair tight in my grasp.

"My lord you are amazing", she cried out as her body trembled before she collapsed underneath me. I fell back against the wall panting.

After a few minutes I got up from the floor, redressed and made my way towards my bedroom. If I didn't sleep now I wouldn't have the energy for tonight.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As the sun set over the Misty Mountains my men redressed into their palace uniforms and we all piled into my rental van. I climbed into the drivers seat and started up the engine. I took in all the sights of the city for this could be the last time I will see it or the wonders of human society has to offer.

"Are you okay my lord?" The guard from last night asked as she climbed from the back and into the passenger side seat. For the life of me I could not remember her name.

"I am fine. Just taking a long look at what I plan to leave behind" I told her as the van drove past a sign that read "Now leaving Dale".

"Yes the human world is beautiful. But at what cost" she sounded unimpressed. 

"What cost?" I asked giving her a confused look.

"Pollution. Global warming, garbage island. Things the mortals could all prevent or stop through simple methods yet they choose not to out of laziness. Humans are such stupid creatures", she replied turning to lookout the window at the trees zooming past us.

"I guess you discovered the internet". I saw her nod from the corner of my eye.

After driving for a long period of time we came across a car stopped by the side of the road with its hazard lights on. A woman was holding a torch for a man as he was hunched over the engine. I pulled up behind them and climbed out of the van.

"What are you doing? We don't have time for this", asked one of my men before I was able to shut the door.

"I am going to help these people out then we will continue on our journey", I replied. "Just stay in the car until I return", I ordered as I closed the door.

"Is everything okay?" Do you require any assistance?" I asked as I walked around the car towards the couple.

"Everything's fine now" the man said as he lifted his head from the engine. "No need for you to wor- You!" The man shouted angrily. It was at that moment with I recognised the couple besides the car. "what the hell are you doing out here!" He continued to yell at me. "You better not be here to try and stop us".

"Stop you from doing what?" I asked looking at the man I now noticed was holding a very heavy looking spanner.

"Finding our daughter", (Y/N)'s mother sneered at me, shinning her torch into my eyes. 

"Look I am not here to stop you from doing anything. But I do recommend you turn back now. Mirkwood is not safe to go into, especially at night", I tried to them as I held my hand out in front of my blocking the light from my eyes.

"Like we would believe anything you have to say. You have done nothing but lie to us since the moment our daughter vanished again" the husband shouted again.

"I know I have given you plenty of reasons not to trust me. But right now I need you too. I am going to find your daughter for you. I swear on my mothers grave", I tried to reassure them. "I promise you she will be home before the month is through. All I ask is for you to go home right now".

"We can't do that", (M/N) said nearly in tears, (F/N) slammed the hood of the car shut.

"How can you prove to us that you are telling the truth?" He asked. I walked closer towards the couple, reached up and pushed my hair back exposing the tips of my ears. They both looked at me in shock. (M/N) stepped from behind her husband and reached out towards me. She grabbed one of my ears and lightly pulled to check to see if it was real. 

"That's not possible" she gasped out.

"I am Legolas Greenleaf of the Woodland realm. Son of Thranduil the king of Mirkwood forest. I swear to you the descendants of kings of Erobor. I will return your daughter to you safely or die trying". The two of them looked at me in shock, slowly backing away. Her father mouthed her words 'son of the vain king'. The two quickly got back into their car and drove back towards Dale as fast as what their car would allow.

Once they were out of sight I climbed back into the van.

"You shouldn't have showed them what you are", I heard a voice say behind me. Followed by the sound of someone getting punched. I ignored them and drove until we reached our destination.

I left the vans keys in the glove compartment. There was no real need to worry about anyone stealing it as we were parked too far away from the main road for anyone to see it. I had arranged the night before for someone to come and pick it up in the morning to take it back to the rental company.

"We have to be careful to avoid the patrol groups. Follow me", I ordered. Together all sixteen of us crept quietly through Mirkwood.  
By the time we made it to the base of the cliff the sun had startle to rise in the east.

"Where is the entrance?" A young and eager guard asked as he tried pushing on different rocks in the cliff to see if any of them activated some sort of switch.

"The entrance to the passage is in a cave around two-hundred to three-hundred meters above us.There used to be a hand cranked elevator system but that has long since been destroyed by time. We will have to climb". I was the first to start. Once I was a few feet up the others started to follow. The climb was not easy for any of us but we made it to the cave entrance unscathed. 

"Did anyone remember to bring a torch?" One man asked the group as we made our way through the tunnel. I pulled my phone from my pocket and turned on the torch function.

"I cannot believe I have served your family since the reign of king Oropher and never knew this passage existed", I heard from behind me.

"That's the whole idea", I whispered. "This is where my father should run when the time comes".   
soon we made it to the end of the tunnel.   
"I will remain in this tunnel for the next two days until we are ready to strike. Do not come here before then. We do not want to risk being found out by those loyal to Thranduil. But first things first", I grabbed the leaver on the wall. "One last thing. Find a way to get the ghoul down here". I pulled the leaver and the hidden door opened. once everyone but me was out of the tunnel I pulled the leaver again, closing the door behind them.

It was going to be a long couple of days.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOW over 4000 views. Thanks to all my readers and I hope you are enjoying the story. Also just letting everyone know, I am putting my completed stories on wattpad in case you stumble upon them and think that they have been stolen. Once this story is finished I will add it there as well ^_^

"Pppsssst", I heard a timid voice say. "Ppssst. Human you have to wake up", I opened my eyes and saw an elf woman, whom I had never seen before, standing outside of my cell door. 

"Hello?" I said sitting up on the bench, pulling the sheet up to cover my breasts. "Who are you?" I asked shyly.

"I don't have much time", she said as she hurried to unlock my cell door. "I am a friend of Legolas. I have been sent to give you a message".

"I thought Legolas hated me?" I was very confused. The woman handed me a change of cloths and a canteen filled with water. I dropped the cloths on the floor and quickly unscrewed the cap and poured it down my throat. I hadn't had a drink in god knows how long. I thought I was going to die of dehydration.

"hush now. In two days there is going to be an uprising against Thranduil and when that happens someone will come and get you take you somewhere safe until the fighting stops. Nod if you understand", she said quietly.I nodded as I screwed the cap back onto the now empty canteen and slipped the plain brown cotton shirt over my head. "Good. I heard you have not been fed since your current imprisonment so I will try and have someone bring food and more water down for you if I can't". As she made her way back towards the cell door, I slipped the matching pants on as she shut the door and disappeared up the stairs.

Once again I was left alone. My body felt so week I could barely move. It's been days since I have eaten. My only protection from the cold night air was the flimsy sheet from Thranduil's bedchamber. I wish I had not angered him. Then I wouldn't be locked away out of sigh. Out of mind. It just hurt knowing that he sent a maid down here to lie and attempt to give me false hope. My only real hope for release was for Thranduil to somehow come to his senses and let me out.

I laid back down on the bench and waited for the maid to return with the food and water she had promised. But she never did. More proof of Thranduil's deception. 

My prison grew colder and darker as the day slowly turned to night and soon my only source of light were from the torches by the stairs, high above my cell. This was all far too familiar to me now.

I lay there barely conscious as I listened to the sound of someone walking down the prison staircase. I prayed that it was the maid. I winced as the light from the lantern the unknown figure was holding, suddenly filled the small room. The light temporarily blinding me. 

"Did you bring more water?" I asked sitting up on my bench/bed.

"Water?" The torch holder questioned, in a deep smooth voice. This was no maid. Thranduil lowered the lamp so I could see him without the light blinding me. "Were you waiting for someone else?", his eyes bore into me. "Who gave you those cloths?" he asked, his face darkening.

"A maid did", I said scared of what would happen if I lied. "She also told me of the 'uprising' thats happening in a couple of days". I stared directly at him letting him know that I know what he was trying to do.

"Interesting......" He said opening my cell door. "I guess you should be thankful that someone came down to tell you this" he said coldly as he continued to approach me.

"I am", I whispered looking away from him. Thranduil set the lantern down on the bench beside me. It was then that I realised he had something in tucked into his pocket.

"Here eat", he ordered reaching into his pocket and pulled out a small bread roll. He handed it to me and within seconds I had completely devoured it. it was stale and a little hard but I did not care I was starving.

Once I had finished eating Thranduil turned and walked back to the door of my cell. I quickly got up from the bench and ran towards him, wrapping my arms around his body and buried my face in his chest.

"Please. I'm sorry. Don't leave me down here. I want to be with you. I missed you so much", I sobbed into his chest. He froze for a second before wrapping his arms around me.

"Do you love my son?" He asked gently placing one of his hands under my chin, forcing me to lookup at him.

"No", I replied as he wiped the tears from my face. Thranduil lifted up from the stone floor and carried me bridal style out of the dungeons. His feet barely made any sound as he carried me through the castle halls.

As we turned a corner we heard a couple of elves whispering as they walked. Thranduil covered my mouth and ducked behind a pillar, away from their view. The two men walked past us talking about some event that was to happen in a couple of days. Whatever it was it did not seem important.

Thranduil continued to carry me until we made it to the bath chamber. He walked to the baths edge and placed me down into the warm water, not even giving me the chance to remove my cloths. I looked up and watched as he started to shed his robes. I slipped the, now soaked, cloths off my body and placed them on the edge of the bath. Thranduil climbed into the water and sat down on one of the boulders along the edge of the hot spring. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to sit beside him.

"Why did you hide from your subjects before in the halls?" I asked as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"I don't want anyone to know I let you out of your cell", he said bluntly.

"Why?" I asked once more.

"Some of my subjects bought up their concerns about you. They believed that you were a distraction to me and were happy that you were locked away", he grabbed a washcloth and soaked it in the water. "I want to keep you hidden from those who might try and take you away from me", he rubbed the cloth over my body, washing away the dirt from my cell.

"Thank you for letting me out", I said resting my head against his chest. I listened to his heart as he continued to wash my body. Soon he grabbed me by my waist and moved me to sit between his legs, facing away from him so that he could wash my back and hair. When he was done he wrapped his arms around my body, pressing my back against his hard body. He lifted one of his hands to my cheek, turning my head to face him. He pressed his lips against mine, gently kissing me. I moaned into the kiss as I turned my body around and wrapped my arms around his neck. Without breaking the kiss, Thranduil lifted my body up and carried me out of the water. He broke the kiss, placing me back on my feet as he wrapped a towel around my body.

I watched as he dried himself off and redressed. He grabbed me by my hand and lead me from the bath chambers and back to his bedroom. There he gave me a clean forest green nightgown. I slipped it on and it came down around my ankles.

"You look so beautiful", he said stroking my cheek once again. I smiled shyly up at him. After what happened last time I was here I had to be more careful not to upset him again. He lead me by the hand to the table and sat me down in a chair. In front of me was a hot bowl of soup containing multiple vegetables and some sort of meet along with a jug of water and a goblet. "I had this sent up before I went to see you", he said pouring water into the goblet. I wasted no time and ate. "I have a few things to attend to this evening", he stood beside me stroking my hair. "Eat and rest. I will return to you later tonight". He lent down and kissed me tenderly on the lips.

 

Thranduils POV

 

After breaking the kiss I smiled down at the human in front of me. I turned away and exited my chambers. I walked down the hall until I was far enough away from my door for my human not to hear me.

I could no longer keep myself calm. There were people in my kingdom who wanted me off the throne. I yelled out in anger punching the wall with all my strength. 

I will track down every traitor in my kingdom and slaughter every last one.


	33. Chapter 33

Legolas POV 

A few days ago

"Are you sure?" Mr Horten asked looking down at the documents in front of him.

"Yes. The doctors tell me I only have a few months left to live. a year or two tops", I lied as I handed him my lucky pen. I have had that pen for over a century now. It's basically an antique now.

"Did you get a second opinion. You can't be dying. You look so healthy. It can't be true" the man looked utterly devastated. 

"I have been to multiple physicians and they have all said the same thing. The tumour is inoperable", Mr Horten sighed and signed the witness section of my will.

"What are you going to do with the remainder of your time?" He asked handing the will to his lawyer who promptly left the office.

"I am going to spend the last of my time I have left with my family. It will be good to see my father again", I said putting on my fakest smile.

I had to come up with some sort of lie in order to disappear. It's not the first time I have had to fake my death. It comes with being an immortal. I can never stay in the same place for too long without gaining suspicion. Some places managed to stay around for a while when I learnt how to make myself appear older with makeup and hair dye. 

He reached his hand out to me to return my pen.

"Keep it", I said as I grabbed his hand, closing his fingers around it. "I want you to have it to remember me by".

"You have already left me so much", he replied.

"Because I know you will put it to good use", he sighed again and weakly smiled at me. 

"When was the last time you saw him? As I recall you never mentioned your family before. I was starting to think that you were an orphan", he said pouring whiskey into a pair of glasses.

"After my mother died we slowly drifted apart. I had hoped he would meet someone new and learn to love again. Sadly he never did. He has become very controlling and extremely unkind towards "trespassers". It's gotten worse in his old age" I grabbed my glass and took a sip. "He never leaves home anymore".

"Does he yell at kids to "Get off his lawn'?" Mr Horten let out a small chuckle.

"Wouldn't be surprised if he did", I laughed. "But he is my father and needs me. I need to make sure he is taken care of once and for all", I paused when I noticed the strange look Mr Horten was giving me. "I could have fraised that better. I am planning on putting him in a good nursing home so he won't course people problems. He has been getting a little violent", I half lied.

"I have a few nursing home brouchers my daughter in law 'slipped me'. I really hope my son dumps that gold digger and soon", he grumbled. I have met his sons wife. She was not a nice person. Basically a younger version of, the late, Mrs Horten. She only really married his son, who looks like a younger and slightly taller Mr Horten, because he is set to inherent half of Mr Horten's estate along with a million dollars from mine.

"Thank you but those will not be needed. I already know where he is going to stay". We sat, drank and talked long into the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat back against the stone wall of the cave as I reminisced. Mr Horten was a dear friend to me and I was really going to miss him. I thought I would be used to losing friends and loved ones. Over the centuries I have perfected the art of disappearing. I have lived so many lives. There were times I nearly forgot who I truly was. I have been so many things. A prince, an explorer who helped to discover new worlds, a black smith turned pirate, a detective, an artist and even a doctor. I have had so many names and seen so many faces. And all that has lead up to now. Here I am about to give it all up to play a role I never wanted to play. A king. Maybe after a few centuries behind these walls magic will return to the human world and my people can reveal ourselves to the human race once again.

"Why have you bought me here", I heard the beast say, making me lose my train of thought.

"Since Lord Thranduil first resurrected you I have been very curious of you", I heard one of my one of my co conspiriters, Shyla, say as she lead him into the library. I carefully opened the hidden door just an inch and watched.

The she elf was seductively pressing Mortem between her body and a table covered in discarded books. The monster grabbed hold of her hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She looked so different dressed in her guard uniform.

As they kissed I pushed the shelf open just wide enough for me to slip through undetected. Shyla looked at me and ran her hands down his back giving me access to his neck. I pulled my sword from its sheath and raised it in the air ready to strike.

Suddenly the ghoul though Shyla across the room, pulled a dagger from his belt and turned to face me,, slashing at me with his dagger.

"Hello princeling", he said with a wicked grin. "Long time no see!" He yelled and through the dagger towards me. I leapt out of the way of the blade. "Your father told me to keep an eye out for traitors but your return was unforeseen. Does this have something to do with the human whore?" He cackled. 

"Stop calling her that", I growled as I charged around the table. Shyla got up from the floor and ran towards Mortem, drawing her own sword. I swung my sword at the monsters head, distracting it as Shyla plunged her sword through his back.

I took a step back as the monster stood frozen in his place. The beasts expression changed from shock to amusement in seconds.

"Did you really think that would work?" He asked stepping forwards, sliding his body off of Shyla's sword. He pulled out another dagger from his belt, swung around smacking the sword out of her hands before plunging his dagger into the side of the she elf's throat.

"No" I yelled. I swung my sword one final time, slicing his head clean from his shoulders. The monsters body collapsed to the stone floor as his head rolled under the table. I ran to my comrades side and placed my hands over the wound trying in vain to stop the bleeding. "Come on stay with me!". I quickly tore the sleeve from my shirt and pressed it up against her throat. There was nothing I could do.

"My lord!" A man whisper yelled as he came into the library. He took one look at the carnage in front of me and paused. "What the hell happened", the man went pale. This man was young and has clearly never seen death before.

"What is it?" I asked, I ran my fingers over the woman's face, closing her eyes.

"(Y/N) is no longer in the dungeons. We don't know where she has escaped to or if Thranduil has moved her", he said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA you will never find her", Mortem's disembodied head mocked from under the table. I lifted Shyla's body off of the dusty floor and handed her over to the other guard. The severed head continued to laugh as I reached under the table and grabbed him by his death bleached hair.

"Where is she?" I snarled. The head just smirked at me and started to laugh again.My body was consumed with rage. I slammed the ghouls head down onto the table before I grabbed a heavy book and started to pound it into his skull.

By the time I stopped the monsters head was nothing more then a rotting stain splattered across the table.  
I stood there panting when I heard the man behind me clear his throat.

"My lord. What are your orders?" The man nervously asked.

"First bury Shyla's body. We shall grieve later" I said walking towards the tunnels entrance. "Tell the others to find Miss (L/N) before night falls. Mortem knew we were coming that means Thranduil knows our plans. We have to move the uprising to tonight. We strike at midnight". I pulled the leaver, shutting the entrance behind me.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOoohhhh nearly to the end.

By the time Thranduil had returned I had returned to his chambers I was already asleep. By morning he was gone before I had awoken. As I sat up in the bed I could swear I smelt bacon. I got up from the bed and saw that on the table was a plate of bacon, eggs and toast. Beside it was a note from Thranduil. 

"I will be coming back later tonight. I have some things to take care of"

I sat down at the table and slowly ate wondering how he was able to get bacon in the woods. Last time I checked there wasn't any wild pigs in the area. They must have farmland and livestock somewhere. I shrugged it off and ate.

As the day went by I started to worry about how different things would be between Thranduil and I. I knew I would no longer have the same "freedoms" I had before. All hope I had of escape was gone. I felt dead. Empty. Hollow inside. I was completely and truly alone.

I got up from the table and walked towards the balcony doors. Unfortunately they were locked tight. I guess he didn't even trust me enough to allow me natural lighting. Unfortunately without it I had no idea what time it was. Morning, noon, afternoon. On the bright sode I was no longer locked away, naked inside a small dark cell.

I lay back down on the bed. I thought that if I just went back to sleep I would probably wake around the time Thranduil would return. 

For hours I laid on the bed, tossing and turning. Hoping to eventually drift off. Just as I closed my eyes I heard someone unlock and open the door. Sittung up in the bed, I expected to see Thranduil but instead I saw a man that I had never seen before. The man was dressed in the usual palace guard uniform. His light brown hair tied back in a pony tail.

"Miss (L/N)" He questioned, looking at me. I nodded in reply. "Thank the gods", he quickly made his way into the room and around the bed towards me. "We have been looking all over the castle for you". At that moment I noticed a second guard in the doorway. The man in front of me turned to his companion. "Go tell the others who are still looking that she has been found". The guard in the doorway nodded and ran off. 

"Who are you?" I asked, scooting my body over towards the other side of the bed. "Thranduil didn't send you, did he? H h he told me he wasn't going to tell anyone I was here".

"My name is Lucarus. Legolas sent me. We getting you out of here", he said as he approached me again. "Come with me", he gently grabbed me by the arm and lead me out of Thranduils chambers. Together we quietly sped down the stairs and through the halls.

"Where are we going?" I whispered.

"Somewhere safe", he replied, pushing a door open. Inside was large library. Every wall was lined with shelves so tall you would need a ladder just to reach the middle shelf. I didn't have time to admire the room as I was dragged towards the other side. We stopped and he let go of my arm. When I was finally able to take in my surroundings I noticed a large table covered in discard books. On that table was something I thought I had lost ages ago. I approached the table and lifted up a copy, my signed copy of (F/Book). I looked over the table once more and saw Sam's travel journal. Were all these books taken from people Thranduil had killed "protecting" Mirkwood. I through the book back down onto the table and started backing away. Only stopping when I stepped in some sort of puddle. I looked down and shrieked.

"What is it?!" Lucarus said running back to my side. "Oh shit", he said when he saw what I was standing in. Blood. Whose I did not know. "Come on", he grabbed my arm again. "Someone may have heard you". He pulled me me towards the shortest shelf in the room. As we walked around the table I gagged as I saw even more blood dripping from a lump of blood and flesh that was previously hidden of view. Lucarus reached up and grabbed a random book, tilting it forwards. The shelf creaked and opened to reveal a hidden cave.

Here take this", Lucarus pushed me into the cave and pulled a smartphone from his pocket and turned on the clock app. "If no one comes to get you by the time the timer runs out follow the tunnel until you get to the opening. Use the rope and scale down. find the river and follow it out of the woods. It's the only way a human can make it out of the woods with the enchantment". He turned on the timer and handed me the phone. As he grabbed the shelf to pull it shut, Thranduil burst into the library.His blue tunic stained with another's blood. He took one look at the guard in front of me charged at us. As the guard reached down to draw his sword, Thranduil was already at his side. I screamed as Thranduil slashed the mans throat causing blood to spray across his face.

I have seen Thranduil angry but never like this. This was not the man I thought I knew. I dropped the phone and ran deep into the cave. Thranduil was yelling at me to stop but I couldn't. I just kept on running.

"(Y/N) get back here!" His voiced echoed through the tunnel. Tears ran down my cheeks as I ran as fast as I physically could. Unfortunately with the darkness coupled with my tears, I was unable to see the end of the tunnel until it was too late. My feet hit the edge of the cliff. I shrieked in fear as my body was nearly flung over the edge.

The only thing that stopped me from plunging to my death was a strong pair of arms wrapping themselves around my waist, pulling me back onto the cliff. I turned around in Thranduils arms and burried my face in his chest, holding onto him for dear life.

"You never listen do you?" Thranduil said in an eerily calm voice. He grabbed a chunk of my hair, forcing me to look up at him. His face was still covered in Lucarus's blood. With a growl he dragged me back through the tunnels. "I should have known that ungrateful son of mine was behind all of this. For centuries he didn't want the throne but when one human bats her (E/C) eyes..." He suddenly stopped and let go of my hair. Thranduil wrapped a hand around my throat and pushed me against the rocky wall. "I'm starting to think you are some sort of witch". I did not know how to reply.  
"Never the less", he grabbed my arm and continued walking. "He will not take the kingdom from me". Thranduil pulled me from the cave and back into the library. He had a tight, vice like grip on my arm as he continued to drag me.

As we neared the exit we could hear men shouting. He pushed through the door and dragged me in the direction of his throne room. Throughout the halls multiple guards violently thought each other while servants ran for the exits. When guards charged at us, Thranduil would cut them down with his sword like they were nothing to him. The throne room was more like a battle field.

"Father!" A familiar voice roared. I didn't think Thranduils grip could get any tighter. Thranduil turned us to face Legolas. Legolas stood at the top of the stairs in front of Thranduil's throne. He was no longer wearing the expensive suits I had known him to wear. Instead he was dressed in green and brown elvish cloths. His hair pulled back, exposing his pointed ears.

"Get away from my throne!" Thranduil yelled at his son. I cried out in pain as Thranduil pulled me in front of his. Legolas stood tall looking down towards us. The guards that were fighting around us stopped and stared. Thranduil pulled me lose against his body, pulling a knife against my throat. 

"No. You have ruled this kingdom long enough. You force our people to stay within these walls like they are prisoners. Our people are going extinct and you do nothing but hide. The people demand change and I have come to bring it!" Many guards and servants who had not yet escaped, cheered for the prince.

"Traitors!" Thranduil yelled silencing the crowd.

"Thranduil. Son of Oropher. I Legolas son of Thranduil challenge your claim to the throne of Mirkwood!"


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue coming soon

I whimpered as Thranduil pressed his blade against my throat. I could feel the branches of his crown scrape against the side of my head, messing up my hair, as he pushed my body flush against his hard chest.

"Do you really think you can challenge me to a fight boy!" Thranduil yelled, empathising the word 'boy'. "I have fought in wars centuries before you were even born", he snarled. "What makes you think you have any chance at defeating me?"

"I don't think I have a chance. I know I will defeat you", Legolas said as he started to walk down the stairs of Thranduil's throne. The guards surrounding us formed a circle, blocking all the exits. "First let miss Oakenshield go", Legolas drew his sword. Thranduil removed the blade from my throat and through me into the arms of a nearby guard.

"Do not let her go until the fight is over", Thranduil ordered. The guard looked past the king and towards his son. Legolas nodded at the man, signalling him to do what Thranduil had ordered.

The two elves held their swords defensively as they each approached the other.

"Was it you who killed my ghoul", Thranduil sneered towards his son. Legolas quickly blocking his fathers sword.

"What do you think?" Legolas replied pushing his whole weight against his sword forcing his father to take a step back. "That thing was a blood thirsty abomination. What is dead should remain dead", he yelled swinging his sword around towards his fathers head. Thranduil blocked the blow with his won sword, crouched down and swiped Legolas's legs out from under him. I squealed as Legolas landed on his back Thranduil stabbed his sword down at his son. The prince rolled out of the way of his fathers sword. Legolas rolled against and climbed back up onto his feet.

The crowd cheered as the two royal elves violently fought.

Thranduil wasted no time and charged back at his son. Legolas successfully blocked each of his fathers blows stepping backwards with every strike. Soon he was backed up against the stairs to the throne. Legolas jumped and started to ascend the stairs backwards as Thranduil continued to strike. Legolas jumped into the air Thranduil swung his sword at his sons feet. As Legolas jumped he managed to flip over his father, landing on the stairs behind him. The prince spun around, kicking his fathers feet out from under him, causing Thranduil to fall from the stairs and down onto the hard stone floor.

The room was suddenly quiet. Thranduil was lying on his stomach not moving. Legolas decended the last few stairs and slowly approached his father. The prince knelt down besides his father and reached for the crown.

All of the sudden Thranduil rolled onto his back and plunged his sword deep into his sons shoulder. Legolas's scream of agony filled the room.

"Legolas!" I called out as I attempted to rip my arms free of the soldiers grasp.

"It's not safe to get involved", the guard pulled me close to him and whispered in my ear, attempting to calm me down.

Theanduil ripped his sword fro his sons shoulder and violently shoved the younger elf away. Thranduil stood above his son and placed his blood stained sword under his sons chin, forcing the younger elf to look up at him.

"Have you given up yet boy?" The king questioned, looking down at his son.

"Never", Legolas sneered, staggering to his feet. Blood continued to pour from the wound in his shoulder.

"You know how this is all going to end, don't you?" Thranduil kept his sword raised against his sons throat as he knelt down to grab his sons sword off of the ground. In the spilt second Thranduil was distracted, Legolas lunged at his father, tackling him to the ground. The tackle caused Thranduil to drop both of the swords.

With his good arm, Legolas started pounding his fist into his fathers skull over and over again until he was sure that Thranduil was no longer moving.

Legolas stood up panting, his knuckles covered in both his and his fathers blood. He looked down at his now unconscious father and then towards the crowd. The guard holding me finally letting me go.

"For too long our people have lived in fear of the world outside of the woods. But today that ends. My father may have been content on letting us rot behind these walls. But no more. We ay be living in the time of man but that does not mean we have to fade away into nothingness. Today marks the day of the rebirth of the elven race!" The guards and servants cheered in unison as Legolas knelt down besides his unconscious father, lifted the crown from his head and placed it on his head.

 

After the battle the two royals were taken from the throne room. I followed the group of elves until we came to a small infirmary. I watched from the doorway as their wounds were being treated. It amazed me how quickly the doctors worked on Legolas's shoulder. Usually a wound like that would take intense surgery to patch up.

Once the doctors were finished Thranduil was chained by his wrists to the sides of his bed, while Legolas's arm was placed in a sling.

I stood there awkwardly, neither I or Legolas knew what to do or say. Soon the silence was broken as Thranduil started to regain consciousness. Legolas got up out of his bed and walked towards the door.

"I will leave you two alone. I'm sure you have a lot to talk about" His voice sounded cold and harsh. He passed by me, shutting the door behind him.  
Thranduil tried to sit up n the bed but was unable to move far with the chains around his wrists.

"Don't try to get up", I ran to his side, stopping when I noticed a jug of water and some cups. I grabbed the jug and poured some water into a cup. "Here", I said holding it to is mouth. I gently supported the back of his head as he drank. I put the cup back on the table when he finished. I sat down on the edge of the bed besides him.

"After all these years I didn't think that this was how I would lose my crown", he said, breaking the silence. His voice was scratchy and somewhat slurred. I didn't know how to respond. "What are you going to do now that I can no longer force you to stay here?" He asked.

"I honestly don't know yet" I replied looking away from him.

"Please stay. For me", Thranduil begged, pulling at his chains.

"You and I both know I can't do that", I reached forwards and stroked his cheek. "I'm sorry". I got up from the bed and walked towards the door.

"Please don't eave me!" He cried out as I walked out of the door, closing it behind me. I almost screamed in shock when I came face to face with Legolas. His eyes were no longer cold or distant. I wondered if he heard what was said in the room behind me.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" He asked. I nodded and followed him through the halls.

"How's your shoulder?" I asked eyeing his sling.

"Not the worst injury I have ever had", he replied leading me out of the castle. "(Y/N) what are you going to do now that you are no longer a prisoner?" Legolas asked. I stood and thought for a moment, but in the end I knew what I had to do.

"I'm going home", I replied. Legolas smiled weekly at me, pain clear in his eyes.

"Are you sure?" He reached out his hands and held mine in his grasp.

"Yes. I am mortal. I don't belong here", I gently pulled my hands from his and continued walking down the stairs that lead up to the castle entrance. I had a feeling that he wanted e to stay here with him. But after everything that has happened to me and the things he said I didn't think that I could ever forgive him. "Like I have said before, my family needs me", I weakly smiled back at him before we continued on our way.   
"Whats going to happen to Thranduil now that you are the king?"

"He will be confined to his bedchaber. He is sick and needs treatment. Our doctors will do what they can for him. But he has been ill for a very long time so I have my doubts he will ever get better. Here", we stopped walking as he reached into his pocket and pulled out another phone. "Take this. I won't need it anymore. I have arranged for a couple of guards to lead you out of Mirkwood", I was taken back by how quickly he had already arranged for my passage out of the woods. It wasn't even daylight and he was already trying to get rid of me. I guess I was wrong about him wanting me to stay. "When you get to the road on the edge of the forest, use it to call someone to come and pick you up". I thanked him. We continued to walk in silence as we made our way towards the city gates. 

I game him one last goodbye before I was lead through the woods by the guards. Without them I surely would have been lost once again.


	36. Epilogue

Readers POV

 

The guards did as Legolas had ordered, and took me to the edge of the woods. By the time we got their the sun was already rising in the east. The guards soon left me alone on the side of the road. As soon as I felt that they were a safe distance away I used the phone I was given to call for help. The police arrived and took me straight to our lady of heart hospital. 

After the doctors had checked me over two detectives showed up and asked me a few questions. I lied and told them that I was kidnaped by some deranged lunatic obsessed with Mirkwood forest.   
I lied told them that I didn’t know where I was being held but I managed to steal his phone and escape. Legolas must have not wanted to link my disappearance to him and bought a burner phone before he came and rescued me. 

The police sent the dog squad out into the woods but they were less then successful.

So many lies. So little time. I felt like I was getting better and better at it. After everything that has happened I knew my life would never be the same again. I knew too much. 

Part of me wondered if the elves of Mirkwood really are the last of their race. But deep in my gut I knew I would see Legolas again. 

 

Legolas POV

 

“If we expand the walls here and here”, my new advisor said as he pointed to areas outside the kingdom walls. “We can use that land to increase our farming lands and over here”, he pointed to an area over the water. “We can setup a small one way road so that we can use vans to transport supplies into our city. You will have to teach us how to drive my lord”.

Reviving the kingdom is going to take a lot of work. For the past few months I have worked with my people to teach them about the human world outside of our woods. The changes have been both good and bad a like. There were multiple protests from subjects who felt that because I had been gone for so long that I no longer had a legitimate claim to the throne.  
There was even an attempt on my life. But right now everything seemed calm. 

Or so I thought. 

“My lord!” A guard yelled as he ran into the council chambers. 

“What is it?” I asked looking up from the map. 

“The woodland spirits have started to chatter?” He said looking horribly scared. This couldn’t be good. 

“What sort of chatter?” I asked confused. The spirits haven’t been active for centuries. What could be stirring them up now?

“For a long time we believed we were the last of the elves but I fear that is no longer true”

“Isn’t this good news? Why are you so frightened?” I asked confused. 

“Dark elves have been spotted in the city of dale“, my blood turned cold. “Malekith is back”.


End file.
